Perdida
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ― ¡Ayúdame! ―gritó Marron llena de terror y Trunks corrió, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella estiró su mano, mientras una extraña fuerza la jalaba. Trunks intentó tomar su mano, pero apenas alcanzaba a rozarle los dedos. Trunks solamente pudo ver los ojos llenos de miedo mientras estiraba más su mano para tomar la de ella y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo… Ella desapareció.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La suave brisa de verano levantaba sus cabellos rubios que se veían más dorados por el sol del atardecer. La sonrisa cálida y los ojos azules brillaban mientras acariciaban el suave rostro que tenía sobre su regazo. Trunks se había quedado dormido y Marron lo comprendía, estaba agotado de todo el trabajo que tenía en la oficina, con razón se escapaba con frecuencia. Acarició los suaves cabellos lilas del chico de 23 años y luego dirigió su dedo hasta su mejilla, la posó sobre sus labios y luego recorrió su cuello. Trunks frunció el ceño y después rió cuando sintió las cosquillas._

 _―_ _No puedes dejar dormir bien alguien ¿No? ―dijo aún, con los ojos cerrados. Marron sonrió._

 _―_ _No te puedo dejar dormir a ti, me encanta molestarte._

 _Se reunían todas las tardes, Trunks necesitaba despejar su mente del trabajo y la había llamado para estar con ella cada tarde. A veces estaban solos, a veces estaban con Goten. Cuando estaban con Goten reían de cada cosa que pasaba, cuando estaban solos tenían un pacto silencioso, en el que la adolescente de 18 años se sentaba y él apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y se quedaba dormido, sintiendo la suave brisa._

 _Trunks tomó la mano de Marron y la besó. Marron sonrió ante el cariño demostrado y acarició los labios del semi-Saiyajin mientras éste aún tenía cerrado los ojos._

 _―_ _Abre los ojos, Trunks… ―dijo en una voz empalagosa―Ábrelos, cariño._

 _Trunks comenzó a sentir frio, un frio que le calaba los huesos. Quería abrir los ojos, pero algo se lo impedía. Cuando por fin los abrió estaba solo. Las suaves piernas que sostenían su cabeza habían desaparecido y estaba tirado en el suelo._

 _Ya no había una suave brisa ni un ambiente claro, todo era oscuridad, la más pura y profunda oscuridad._

 _―_ _¡Trunks! ―escuchó, es esa voz tan conocida, llena de miedo. Corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas en dirección de la voz, más sin embargo, no la veía― ¡Trunks, ayúdame! ―Esta vez, la voz estaba en dirección opuesta. Trunks se detuvo y corrió hacia la voz… Y entonces, la vio: Estaba de pie con la mirada gacha, el bonito vestido de color rosa estaba rasgado y su cabello rubio tenía manchas de sangre. Marron levantó la mirada y Trunks pudo ver en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban el miedo, y a él no le gustaba que ella tuviese miedo._

 _―_ _¡Ayúdame! ―gritó Marron llena de terror y Trunks corrió, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella estiró su mano, mientras una extraña fuerza la jalaba. Trunks intentó tomar su mano, pero apenas alcanzaba a rozarle los dedos. Trunks solamente pudo ver los ojos llenos de miedo mientras estiraba más su mano para tomar la de ella y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo… Ella desapareció._

Despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando y tenía el pelo pegado a la frente. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se restregó los ojos ¿Cuándo iban a parar esas pesadillas? Tal vez nunca.

Miró la hora: 5:00 AM, una hora antes. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos debido a la falta de sueño, que aquel extraño suceso había ocasionado.

Comenzaría su rutina: Se daría una ducha; se cambiaría; bajaría a desayunar; molestaría a Bra, pero sin ánimo; la peliazul menor miraría a su hermano con tristeza en los ojos; su madre entraría, tambien con ojeras y bebería un café; él saldría y se subiría a su auto; prendería un cigarrillo y conduciría hasta su oficina; vería el rostro sin expresión de la androide en la recepción, pero él sabría que ella ocultaba su tristeza; se iría a su oficina y se encerraría a ver los papeles que nunca firmaría; no saldría esa tarde, como normalmente; no saldría como no lo había hecho en dos meses, después de aquel suceso, después que todo se viniera abajo.

Habían pasado dos meses y Marron seguía desaparecida.

 ** _Nota: Estaba en la universidad cuando ¡Pum! Me llegó la inspiración a este fic. Va a ser TrunksxMarron, otra de mis parejas favoritas, sin embargo, incluiré otros personajes. La verdad, ni sé de donde salió esto XD Lo interesante es que tengo otros cinco fics que no termino._**

 ** _En este fic, Marron empezó a entrenar con el maestro Roshi cuando tenía 14 años, por lo cual, es una guerrera. Pero sigue siendo la niña dulce que todos conocen._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Me dejan un Review diciendo que les pareció :3 :3_**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**_Capítulo Uno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Un año antes._**

 _"_ _El aspecto de aquel joven era exacto al que su fantasía hubiese podido esbozar para el héroe de una novela, y la manera resuelta, sin perder un segundo, con que la había llevado a casa, tan desprovista de formalidades y ceremonias, revelaba rapidez de reflejos y resolución. Cuanto se relacionaba con él resultaba interesante. El nombre era agradable, su casa quedaba en el pueblo favorito de ella, y no tardó en decidir que, de todas las indumentarias masculinas, la chaqueta de caza era la más atractiva."_

― ¡Aburrido! ―dijo Pan acostada en la cama de Bra con el lápiz entre la nariz y el labio superior.

― ¿Tanta palabrería para describir a un chico? ―preguntó Bra que se estaba limando las uñas. Marron frunció el ceño y bajó el libro.

―Niñas, se supone que ustedes deberían estar leyéndose este libro, y lo estoy haciendo yo.

―Eso es porque nos quieres mucho―dijo Bra con una sonrisita.

―No, eso es porque las estoy malacostumbrando. Tienen suerte que me haya leído el libro, pero se supone que tienen que escribir lo que acabo de leer―Ambas niñas tomaron su cuaderno y empezaron a escribir. A pesar de que Pan tenía 10 años y Bra 9, estaban en el mismo curso, puesto que la pequeña Son le había pedido a su padre que la dejara entrar un año más tarde a la escuela para estar con Bra. Las semi-Saiyajin estudiaban en una escuela bastante cara, puesto que ambas tenían la posibilidad de pagarla: Bra tenía la fortuna Brief y Pan la fortuna de su abuelo Satán en los torneos, además que su padre era un gran científico.

―Quiero ir a entrenar―dijo Pan―traje mi uniforme y todo.

―La cámara de Gravedad está ocupada―dijo Marron pasando las páginas del libro buscando la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta―Trunks y Goten entrenan.

―Papá los está obligando, tienen que entrenar una vez por semana―dijo Bra y luego se cruzó de brazos―Tambien me está obligando a mí, dice que soy una princesa, pero también una guerrera. Dice que no se sabe cuándo llegará un peligro a la tierra.

―Mientras ustedes estén aquí, la tierra estará siempre en peligro―dijo Marron soltando una risa.

― ¡Oye! ―dijeron ambas niñas a la adolescente lanzándole unas almohadas. Marron rió cuando éstas le cayeron.

―Volviendo a esto ¿Qué clase de escuela manda estos libros a niñas de 10 años?

― ¿Quién sabe? ―dijeron las niñas encogiéndose de hombros.

―Les falta motivación―dijo Marron―como se dan cuenta tengo puesto mi uniforme―señaló el uniforme de color naranja con el símbolo de Kame House que traía puesto― así que si terminamos esta tarea, entrenamos juntas.

―No quiero… ―dijo Bra. Pan le dio un puntapié

― ¡Oh vamos, princesa! ¡Por mí! ¡Por tu mejor amiga! ―Los ojos oscuros de Pan brillaron y Bra no se pudo resistir.

― ¡Bien! Pero me la debes.

― ¡Sí! ―exclamó Pan abrazando a su amiga.

―Continuemos―Marron pasó las páginas.

Marron había ido volando desde su casa hasta la casa Brief debido a un llamado urgente de Bra, que resultaba que era una tarea que tenía para el día siguiente y no había empezado ni siquiera. Cuando llegó a la Corporación Capsula había encontrado a las niñas sentadas en la cama dándole un sonrisa inocente, se contuvo de gritarles y decidió ayudarles.

―Yo tambien estoy estudiando ¿saben? ―les había dicho―Y ya estoy a punto de graduarme.

―Sí, pero tú eres más responsable que nosotras y sabemos que terminaste de hacer todos tus deberes. Además, estabas entrenando, ya que tienes el uniforme puesto.

―Me alegra que tú misma lo reconozcas, pequeña diablilla―dijo Marron con cariño alborotándole el cabello a Pan.

Y así habían terminado, llevaban dos horas Marron leyendo y ellas escribiendo los fragmentos que iban de respuestas a las preguntas.

Después de terminar la última pregunta Pan corrió y se desvistió colocándose enseguida el traje rojo y amarrándose en una cola el corto cabello negro. Bra, con más lentitud y con el ceño fruncido, se desvistió y se colocó una réplica femenina de los trajes azules ajustados que su padre usaba para entrenar y también se amarró el cabello azul en una cola que lo tenía largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La adolescente bajó con las niñas directo a la cámara de gravedad. No era la primera vez que entrenaban ahí, habían empezado ese año y ya soportaban 5 veces más la gravedad del planeta, era un gran logro para dos semi-Saiyajins de 9 y 10 años y una humana de 17.

Marron había empezado a entrenar con el Maestro Roshi hacía 4 años, sus padres lo tomaron bien puesto que ambos son guerreros ¿Cuál fue el impulso de la rubia para entrenar? Decidió que no quería dejar al mundo vulnerable, que un guerrero podría hacer la diferencia, que quería ser capaz de defenderse la próxima vez que atacaran la tierra y no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Llegaron a la cámara de gravedad justamente cuando Trunks y Goten salían. Estaban secándose con una toalla y estaban sin camisa. Bra se sonrojó al ver a Goten y Pan colocó los ojos en blanco y fingió que vomitaba, Marron rió. Todos sabían que Goten era el amor platónico de la pequeña peliazul, hasta el mismo Son que a sus 21 años seguía siendo, o al menos un poco, inocente.

― ¿Van a entrenar, chicas? ―preguntó Trunks

― ¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó Pan―me prometí ser más fuerte para poder ganarle a Uub la próxima vez que luchemos.

―Sí, claro―dijo Goten alborotándole el pelo a su sobrina.

―Tonto.

―Bajamos la gravedad de nuevo a cero―dijo Trunks―No la suban tanto, vean que no pueden―Marron frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa se quitó una bota y la lanzó directo a la cabeza del peli lila que se alejaba. Trunks sintió el zapato caerle en la cabeza, que por cierto no le hizo daño alguno, y se dio la vuelta.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―dijo Marron acercándosele y tomando su bota de paso para volver a colocársela.

―Que no pueden con tanta gravedad

―A que te apuesto que sí―apareció una sonrisa torcida en los labios del mayor.

―Bien, Mar ¿Qué apuestas?

―No sé, lo que quieras.

― ¿A cuánto de gravedad han entrenado?

―5

―Si llegas hasta 10 haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras, y si no llegas tú harás cualquier cosa que yo quiera.

―Es un trato.

―Chicos, creo que es una mala idea―dijo Goten

― ¿Desde cuándo eres la cabeza fría, Son? ―preguntó Marron mirándolo con una ceja enarcada

―Mar, no creo que puedas soportar tanto.

―Sabes que me impulsas aún más a intentarlo ¿Verdad? ―Goten se palmeó la frente

―Ustedes no tiene remedio―Marron le sonrió a uno de sus mejores amigos y volvió a mirar al otro.

― ¿Cuales son tus condiciones, príncipe?

―No es necesario que te muevas, solo debes quedarte quieta. Yo iré subiendo la gravedad, una por una y cuando caigas y no te puedas levantar es que perdiste.

―Me gusta―Trunks se acercó a la maquina y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta. Marron se amarró el cabello rubio en un moño sostenido por dos palillos y varios mechones caían. Se acomodó las muñequeras y las botas y entró, la puerta se cerró.

La cámara estaba pintada de blanco por dentro y solo se veía la ventana de la puerta. El tablero de la cámara, que estaba sobre la puerta, empezó a parpadear y dio la señal de aumento de gravedad.

 _Gravedad x 1:_ Marron estaba normal, se podía mover con facilidad.

 _Gravedad x 2:_ Seguía igual.

 _Gravedad x 3:_ No había cambios.

 _Gravedad x 4:_ Nada aún.

 _Gravedad x 5:_ Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por su frente.

 _Gravedad x 6:_ Sintió sus músculos más pesados y se sentía atraída hacia el piso, pero se resistió.

 _Gravedad x 7:_ Las piernas le empezaron a temblar debido a que no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, el aire le empezó a faltar. No pudo evitarlo y cayó de rodillas.

 _Gravedad x 8:_ Sus brazos, los cuales tenía apoyados en el suelo para no caer, le fallaron y cayó, pero antes de que siquiera bajaran la gravedad se volvió a levantar, quedando todavía de rodillas.

 _Gravedad x 9:_ No lo soportó más, tenía los músculos adoloridos y hasta el cabello le pesaba, cayó al suelo sin tener las fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Segundos después, sintió con alivio como la gravedad disminuyó, pero no quiso levantarse.

Trunks disminuyó enseguida la gravedad cuando vio que su mejor amiga había caído definitivamente.

―Soportó nueve―dijo Goten a su lado―Increíble―Se dirigieron a abrir la puerta pero una voz profunda y gruesa, y sonaba molesta, los detuvo.

― ¿Qué hacen jugando en la cámara? ―se dieron la vuelta para ver a Vegeta acercándose, éste tomó la delantera y abrió la puerta. Lo que lo recibió fue la imagen de Marron en el suelo de la cámara totalmente dormida― ¿Qué pasa aquí?

―Trunks y Marron hicieron una apuesta―dijo Bra

―Querían ver si Marron aguantaba 10 veces la gravedad―dijo Pan― ¡Y aguantó 9!

― ¿Qué esperan? ―dijo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins señalando a la adolescente― ¡Sáquenla! ―Trunks fue el que reaccionó y entró a la cámara tomando a Marron en brazos y cargándola. En cuanto en Brief salió, su padre entró a la cámara.

― ¡Papi! ―exclamó Bra― Nosotras íbamos a entrar.

―Bulma dijo que no te dejara entrar sola con la nieta de Kakarotto, necesitan a alguien mayor con ustedes.

―Vamos a entrar con Marron, señor Vegeta―dijo Pan.

― ¿Ven a la humana en condiciones para entrenar?

― ¿Podemos entrar contigo? ―peguntó Bra con los ojos brillantes.

―No―dijo Vegeta y cerró la puerta de la cámara, Bra frunció el ceño.

―Odio cuando se levanta de malas―dijo la pequeña princesa.

― ¿Se levanta de malas todos los días? ―preguntó Pan―Siempre es así.

―Es así con todos menos conmigo, pero cuando despierta de mal humor hasta conmigo es así. Ya se le pasará.

―Como que mamá no quiso darle lo que quería―dijo Trunks, las niñas lo miraron extrañadas y Goten ahogó una risa―Mejor vámonos― acomodó el cuerpo de Marron entre sus brazos―Llevaré a Marron a la enfermería.

―Yo quería entrenar―murmuró Pan con tristeza.

―Lo siento―escucharon una voz ronca, Marron había despertado.

―No es tu culpa―dijo Pan―es culpa de Trunks.

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó el chico y Pan le sacó la lengua. Colocó los ojos en blanco y volvió a ver a su amiga que se veía bastante cómoda recostada a su pecho desnudo― Oye ¿Estas cómoda?

―Ni te lo imaginas―dijo Marron soltando una risita

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Goten

―Subí 4 veces la gravedad sin haberlas entrenado antes… Siento el cuerpo pesado y mucho, mucho sueño, y todo es tu culpa, tonto―Marron golpeó suavemente la mejilla de Trunks con una sonrisa.

― ¡Vaya! Esto parece un funeral ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Bulma que acababa de salir de su laboratorio, llevaba un cigarrillo entre los labios pero aún no estaba encendido.

―Trunks y Marron hicieron una apuesta en la cámara de gravedad―dijo Goten, Bulma colocó los ojos en blanco

―No me sorprende―Bulma se acercó a Marron y la examinó―Lo que necesita solamente es descanso, llévenla a una de las habitaciones―Trunks iba a empezar a andar cuando su madre lo detuvo―Tu padre me pidió que te diera un día a la semana para entrenar, mañana volverás al trabajo y no quiero nada de escapes ¿Vale? ―El chico asintió con el ceño fruncido―Y quiero que inventes algo, cariño. O al menos aportes las ideas.

―Ya entendí―el grupo siguió hasta que llegaron a las escaleras―Vayan a la cocina y los alcanzo, llevaré a Marron a la habitación.

―Pero queremos saber si está bien―dijo Bra.

―Lo está, enana. Solo necesita descanso―Los semi-Saiyajin asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Trunks subió las escaleras y entró a una habitación posicionando a la rubia en la cama.

―Trunks… Perdí ¿No es así? ―la voz de la adolescente aún salía un poco ronca

―Sí, llegaste solo a 9.

―Mierda ¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer? ―Trunks le sonrió

―Aún no sé, después te digo, ahora solo descansa―le acarició la cabeza quitándole los mechones rubios de la frente.

― ¿Qué maldades planeas, Brief? ―dijo riendo

― ¿Yo? No planeo nada. Duerme―le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la adolescente sonriera.

―Llama a mis padres.

―Dale―el chico se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bajó enseguida para tomar el teléfono y marcar a las oficinas principales de la Corporación Capsula.

―Corporación Capsula, buenas tardes―contestó la recepcionista encargada de las llamadas.

―Hola, soy Trunks.

― ¡Señor Trunks! ―exclamó la recepcionista― ¿En que puedo servirle?

― ¿Puede pasarme a la señora Lázuli, por favor?

―Bueno… Si está de humor para contestar…

La androide Dieciocho, 7 años atrás le había pedido a Bulma que a ayudara a conseguir un trabajo, como Marron ya era lo suficientemente grande, aunque solo tuviese 10 años, para cuidarse, ella quería trabajar de algo que no fuese fingir perder en los torneos frente a Mister Satán. Dieciocho no tenía ningún documento debido a su transformación a androide, por lo cual no podría ir a una entrevista de trabajo ¿Se lo imaginan? Señorita, sus documentos. Lo siento, los perdí cuando me convirtieron en androide, por unos planes de venganza y de paso destruir la humanidad.

Dieciocho había ido esa tarde con su familia a la Corporación Capsula, tenía una estrecha relación con Bulma (¡Aunque esta mujer tenía amistades hasta con el rey del universo!) y había decidido aprovechar esa amistad para su bien. Ese día, lastimosamente, Bulma estaba de muy mal humor, no había dormido mucho debido a Bra.

―Claro―le había dicho a la androide―déjame buscar algún trabajo donde esa cara bonita tuya sea de utilidad.

Krilin y una Marron de tan solo 10 años pudieron evitar que la rubia se le lanzara a la peliazul. Vegeta, que había estado de pie en una esquina sonrió con orgullo hacia su esposa.

Obviamente, Bulma hablaba enserio y había colocado a Dieciocho como recepcionista, bajo su nombre de humana: Lázuli. Al principio la androide era arisca al empleo, contestaba las llamadas con grosería y cuando pasaba los documentos a la computadora dañaba muchos teclados, pero un tiempo después fue formalizándose más con el trabajo. La mujer seguía siendo esa androide de mirada fría que te hacía temblar con solo verla, esa misma que tenía unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, esa misma que aún, a pesar de la paz, se reiría en la cara del sufrimiento de su enemigo, pero ahora también era una madre y esposa, la influencia de Krilin y Marron la habían suavizado un poco. Dieciocho había mejorado su relación con Bulma y había aprendido un poco más de su trabajo. Bulma le contrató una asistente para que fuese la que atendiera las llamadas, mientras la androide sería la encargada de las computadoras y la gente que llegaba y ella les indicaba, con algo de frialdad, el donde dirigirse.

Cuando Trunks tomó la presidencia la androide ni lo miraba, solo era: Trunks, llegó este documento. Chiquillo, tienes que firmar estos papeles.

―Lo siento, señor Trunks―dijo la asistente cuando volvió a la llamada―La señora Lázuli no quiere contestar.

―Bueno, no importa―dijo Trunks y colgó. Llamó a la estación de policía de la ciudad, ahí le contestaría Krilin, de cualquier forma, no estaba llamando al número de emergencia, por lo cual, no sería el mismo teléfono que se contestaría.

EL guerrero Z había decidido dejar un poco las peleas y centrarse en combatir el mal en la ciudad, hacía lo que le gustaba, desde algo pequeño. Él no se quedó siendo patrullero, pronto empezó a subir de rango, hasta tomar el cargo de detective después de hallar y eliminar a un cartel de trata de blancas que estaba haciendo de las suyas en las clases bajas de la ciudad, definitivamente, los guerreros Z seguían siendo guardianes de la tierra.

― ¿Hola? ―contestó Krilin

―Krilin, soy Trunks.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?

―Solo llamaba para avisarte que Marron se quedaré a dormir en la casa hoy.

― ¿Ayudando a Bra en una tarea?

―Bueno… Mas o menos.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Bueno, es que hicimos un reto, si ella soportaba la gravedad x 10 ganaba, pero solo soportó x 9 ¡Pero está bien, no te preocupes! Está durmiendo.

―Confiaré en ti, Trunks― El chico sonrió.

―Bueno, nos vemos― y colgó el teléfono, de dirigió de nuevo a la cocina con el resto.

 _"_ _Se sentía pesada ¿Desde cuándo en un sueño se sentía uno pesado? Se supone que debería sentirse ligera._

 _Veía todo negro ¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla? ¡Era su mente! ¡Ella debería ser capaz de cambiar esa oscuridad!_

 _Un cielo de color azul empezó a formarse y empezó a sentirse más ligera ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora sí estaba soñando! Sin embargo, no hacía nada, simplemente quedarse acostada en al patio verde de su casa, con el cabello rubio, largo hasta su cintura, esparcido por el césped ¿Será que el cansancio de su cuerpo afectaba en su sueño? ¿Será que estaba tan cansada que le dolía el siquiera soñar? ¿Qué era una persona que no soñaba?_

 _—¡Hey, Mar! ─escuchó la voz de Bra y Pan, pero ella ni se dignó a levantarse, solo cerró los ojos._

 _—¡Marron! ─esta vez fue Goten ¡Por Dende! ¿Por qué ahora todos la llamaban?_

 _—¡Cuidado! ─ahí abrió bien los ojos para notar que el bonito cielo azul estaba cubierto de un gran humo negro, una lluvia de cenizas caía a su alrededor, y ella solo las contemplaba con admiración. Le parecía hermoso, de una manera destructiva, pero hermoso._

 _—Ven a mí ─dijo una voz que ella no reconoció ─Ven a mí…_

 _En parte quería ir, en parte no lo quería… Pero esto era un sueño ¿No? Así que solamente se dejó llevar."_

 ** _Nota: ¡Primer capítulo terminado! Bueno, sé que muchos pensaban que yo seguiría la línea de la desaparición de Marron… Pero en mi mente, primero iba a pasar las cosas antes de su desaparición, inclusive, puede que en cada capítulo vean pistas… ¿Quién sabe?_**

 ** _El fragmento que aparece en el principio es del libro "Sentido y Sensibilidad" de Jane Austen, me gusta mucho ese libro, pero es el único de ella._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 No pensé que gustase tanto esta loca idea Xd_**

 ** _Definitivamente me gustó como quedó ese capítulo y ojalá a ustedes les haya gustado :3_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews :3_**


	3. Capítulo dos

**_Especialmente, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que leen este fic. Los quiero mucho que por eso lo seguiré (? Este fic me encanta, tengo tantas ideas, tantas escenas que pueden hacer hasta llorar a alguien (Soph lo sabe 7w7, shh no digas algo) Créanme que las cosas empiezan suaves... Pero se pondrán muy interesantes... Créanme 7w7 Disfruten mucho este capítulo, que lo hice con todo mi amors 3_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Dos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sintió los músculos totalmente pesados, su cabello rubio regado por su cara. El sueño ya se había ido, y la garganta le quemaba pidiendo agua. Como pudo se enderezó soltando unos cuantos quejidos. Miró el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las dos de la mañana. Notó que aún tenía puesto su uniforme de la escuela tortuga y buscó para ver si su tía Bulma le había dejado algún pijama.

—En la sillita—se dijo, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse. Se levantó y tomó el pijama, frunció el ceño al verlo—No me pondré esto—se dijo sonrojada ¿Es que la tía Bulma no tenía algo que no fuese revelador? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su estómago gruñó, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a cazar algo en el refrigerador.

Escuchó voces cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Entró para ver a Goten y a Trunks, hablando y tomándose una cerveza.

—¿Bebiendo a esta hora? —les dijo sonriéndoles. Los chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Charlábamos—dijo Goten—Pensé que estabas agotada.

—Lo estoy—se sentó en otra silla y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos —el cuerpo me está matando.

—Ya vengo, te prepararé lo que mi madre nos hace a papá y a mi cuando llegamos cansados de un entrenamiento.

—¿Le prepararás un regaño? —preguntó Trunks y Marron rio.

—Ja, ja. Idiota. —Y salió de la cocina.

—¿Hay comida, Trunks? Muero de hambre.

—Claro—el chico se levantó y sacó unos trozos de pizza, los metió en el microondas para calentarlos.

—¿Me puedes prestar una camisa para colocarme? El pijama que la tía Bulma me dejó es… Demasiado revelador… —Trunks soltó una risita sacando la pizza.

—Claro —colocó la pizza enfrente a su amiga. Tomó una lata de soda y se la ofreció. La adolescente la tomó tomándose la mitad.

—¿A qué se debe que estén bebiendo aquí y no en una discoteca o algo? ¿A qué se debe esta celebración?

—Goten está despechado, lo dejaron.

—¿Quién fue la bruta que lo dejó? —Trunks se encogió de hombros —No lo parece, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo.

—Sabes cómo es él, por muy destrozado que esté por dentro, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. —Marron empezó a comer. —¿Ya están haciendo los preparativos para el grado?

—Oh sí, es fotos por aquí, que la ceremonia por acá, solicitudes universitarias por otro lado Todos planean fiestas y todo eso.

—¿Tus padres te harán una?

—Ellos querían, pero yo le dije que no. ¿Qué tan difícil es la universidad?

—Depende si te gusta lo que estudiarás.

—Arte.

—Eso no está nada mal.

—Digamos que a mi madre no le pareció la mejor opción, pero papá logro convencerla. —Se encogió de hombros. Se terminó la soda y Trunks enseguida le tenía una nueva.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —le preguntó con la boca llena.

—Atareado, mamá quiere que invente cosas, pero no se me ocurre nada nuevo ¡Todo lo han hecho ellos! —Marron le sonrió, la sonrisa favorita de Trunks, aquella en donde ella arrugaba su pequeña nariz. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un genio, podrás inventar algo.

—¡He vuelto! —dijo Goten apareciendo por la puerta con unas hierbas en las manos.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Marron

—A las afueras de la ciudad, debía buscar unas hierbas. —Empezó a aplastarlas y a picar algunas, mientras colocaba agua a calentar. Lo escuchó silbando, sonaba tan alegre. Después de unos minutos, el chico se giró hacia su amiga con una taza humeante. —Se llama _Té milagroso_ , porque ni las semillas del ermitaño pueden igualar su efectividad. —Marron soltó una risita.

—Gracias, Goten. Te adoro. —El pelinegro le guiñó el ojo y se sentó frente a ella. Marron olió el té, podía sentir el olor de diferentes tipos de hierbas, pero el que más resaltaba era el aroma a menta.

—La menta es extra, sólo para darle olor y sabor—Marron le sonrió con ternura y tomó del té. Debía admitirlo, la tía ChiChi tenía buenas recetas. El calor del té recorrió si cuerpo calentándolo, se sintió bien. Ella miró, con disimulo, a Goten; podía verlo sonreír, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo, pudo ver algo de tristeza en esos amables ojos negros. Trunks tenía razón: Goten jamás dejaría de irradiar esa alegría que tanto le caracterizaba, por más destruido que estuviese por dentro.

Ya terminado el té, ella se quedó con ellos, escuchándolos charlar hasta que el sueño la volvió a dominar.

—Trunks… Préstame la camisa que te pedí —Ahogó un bostezo.

—Sí, el té suele provocar sueño. —dijo Goten tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Se dirigieron hasta el cuarto del pelilila, entraron y Trunks enseguida le ofreció una de sus viejas camisetas. Marron la tomó y se dirigió al baño.

—Ni se les ocurra mirar por acá, pervertidos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? —dijo Goten

—Nos ofendes, Mar. —la rubia soltó una risita. Y salió del baño con el uniforme en los brazos cuidadosamente doblado. La camisa verde de Trunks, que tenía la inscripción _Capsule Corp._ le quedaba a mitad de los muslos. Los chicos, casi boquiabiertos miraron a su compañera. Muchas veces, se les olvidaba que ya no era la pequeña niña que jugaba con ellos, se les olvidaba que ya Marron era toda una mujer. Y vaya que una sexy mujer.

—Se les va a caer la baba, par de tontos—dijo soltando una risita, el cabello rubio lo tenía suelto cayendo suavemente por los hombros. —Hasta esta mañana, volveré a la cama. —Y salió de la habitación.

Trunks y Goten salieron de la impresión y se miraron.

—¡Es mía! —dijo Trunks

—¡Es… Agh! —refunfuñó Goten. Trunks rio y le palmeó el hombro a su amigo.

—Gané.

* * *

 ** _._**

Krilin se detuvo y descendió en la puerta de su casa. Entró y enseguida subió a su habitación. No era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta tarde en la estación, estaba trabajando un nuevo caso y no podía perder el tiempo. Entró a su habitación restregándose los ojos, sintió las arrugas bordeándolos y soltó una risita, sí que estaba envejeciendo y su esposa seguía siendo esa hermosa mujer de la que se enamoró. Le pareció extraño que ella estuviese dormida, podía ver el bulto de sábanas que su cuerpo hacía, normalmente la androide lo esperaba despierto. Se desvistió y se colocó un pantalón de pijama para acostarse al lado de su esposa. Nada más al abrazarla se separó de inmediato, la androide estaba hirviendo en fiebre, ella nunca se había enfermado de esa forma.

― ¿Dieciocho? ―la sacudió― ¡Estás hirviendo! ¿Desde cuando estás así? ―la androide abrió pesadamente los ojos azules y lo miró con un poco de ternura en sus dura facciones.

―Desde esta tarde―dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspiró―Me siento del asco. ―Krilin enseguida se levantó y bajó a la cocina por agua fría y un pañuelo. Subió y remojó el pañuelo para colocarlo en la frente de su esposa.

―Nunca te habías enfermado.

―Mi factor humano sale más―soltó una risita.

―Estás de buen humor a pesar que estás enferma. Ya me asustas.

―Bien, me pondré seria. ¿Podría ser algún circuito dañado? Mañana iré donde Bulma.

―De paso llevarle ropa limpia a Marron.

―No recordaba que teníamos una hija―volvió a reír la androide. Krilin se estaba asustando con semejante cambio de humor de su esposa. Volvió a remojar el pañuelo en el agua fría y la volvió a colocar en la frente de su mujer. ―No tuve mi beso de llegada. ―el pequeño guerrero se acercó y besó los labios calientes de su mujer. Ella le devolvió el beso. Otra cosa extraña para agregar a la lista: Dieciocho no pedía las cosas directamente, siempre ponía otra excusa. ―¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

―Trabajo en un nuevo caso.

―Te tienen atareado, por eso te ves tan viejo―volvió a soltar una risita.

―Dieciocho, ya estoy viejo ¿Te recuerdo como nos miran cuando vamos los tres por la calle? Creo que muchos creen que soy un anciano aprovechándome de dos jovencitas.

―No seas idiota―le dijo la androide acercándose más a él y pasando su brazo en torno al cuerpo de su esposo. ―No te ves viejo, estaba jugando… Estoy cansada y me duele el estómago.

― ¿Has comido algo?

―No lo necesito, señor preocupación. Solo necesito dormir.

―Es que nunca te habías enfermado de esta forma, nunca te habías enfermado en lo absoluto.

―Para todo hay una primera vez. Pero vuelvo y te digo… Si quieres, mañana voy a donde Bulma a que me revise, de pronto algo está fallando en mí. De todos modos, requiero una revisión anual―volvió a reír.

―No sueles ser muy risueña, eso es lo que me asusta.

―Ya deja de preocuparte tanto y ven a dormir.

―No hasta que baje tu temperatura―la androide suspiró y colocó los ojos en blanco. Pronto, el sueño comenzó a dominarla y terminó entregándose al sueño.

* * *

 ** _._**

No sabía si el té también hacía que se levantara temprano, o si estaba tan acostumbrada a despertarse temprano que su reloj biológico lo sabía. Despertó a las siete de la mañana y, pensando que era su casa, bajó con total tranquilidad a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

―Buenos días, Marron―apenas entró a la cocina se sonrojó debido a sus fachas. Bulma le sonreía y el señor Vegeta tomaba su desayuno. ―Veo que no usaste el pijama que te di.

―E-era muy revelador, tía.

―Oh, por supuesto. Pero al menos lograste que Trunks te prestara una de sus camisas ¿Eh? Picarona. ―la científica soltó una risita mientras Marron se sonrojaba―Siéntate, ya se preparó el desayuno.

―Pero…

―Ah, no te preocupes por Vegeta, está entretenido comiendo y después se irá a la cámara. Es lo único que sabe hacer.

―Te escuché―gruñó el príncipe Saiyajin, pero siguió entretenido en su comida.

―Tu madre me llamó, viene en camino. Te trae ropa.

―No debió haberse molestado―Marron empezó a tomar su desayuno cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

―Más que todo viene a que la revise, ayer estuvo muy enferma.

―Hpm, tal vez tiene un circuito arruinado y hay que apagarla. —dijo el Saiyajin con burla. Marron frunció el ceño, pero se tragó todo lo que le quería decir al Saiyajin. La puerta sonó y enseguida la señora Brief fue a abrir. La androide pasó, con una mochila a su espalda.

—Buenos días—dijo con si habitual frialdad. Le entregó la mochila a su hija. —¿Ya nos vamos al laboratorio? —se dirigió enseguida la científica.

—Vaya, que apresurada. Supongo que es porque quieres ir rápido al trabajo ¿No?

—Lo que tu digas. —se levantó y abandonaron ambas la cocina. Marron quedó sola con el señor Vegeta, a pesar, de que ni siquiera la miraba Marron ya estaba intimidada, terminó rápido su desayuno y subió a la habitación donde había dormido. Se duchó, se limpió los dientes y se cambió a una gran velocidad y se dirigió al laboratorio.

* * *

 ** _._**

—Se supone que soy científica, y tú me volviste doctora.

―Eso es bueno ¿No? Se supone que te gusta aprender. Además, tengo partes robóticas, eres buena en eso.

―Pero quieres que sepa por qué estás enferma sin siquiera abrirte. No soy una bruja ¿Sabes?

―Yo digo que es solo un resfriado, algún virus, pero sabes cómo es Krilin de paranoico. ―la científica revisó su computadora, acababa de tomar un escáner del cuerpo completo de la androide, notó algo sumamente extraño, pero no tenía nada que ver con sus circuitos o alguna de sus partes roboticas.

―Necesito una prueba de sangre.

― ¡Lo sabía! No era nada robotico―suspiró. La puerta se abrió y Marron entró, detrás de ella venía la señora Brief con una bandeja.

―Permiso―dijo Marron entrando.

―Claro, querida. Siéntate―Bulma le ofreció una silla mientras esterilizaba una aguja.

―Bulma, querida. Traje pastelillos ¿Alguna quiere alguno?

―No, graci… ―empezó Bulma pero fue interrumpida.

―Yo quiero uno―dijo Dieciocho y a Marron le extrañó eso. Su madre no aceptaba muchas comidas que se dijeran y más que todo si eran dulces.

―Yo también quiero uno, por favor―la señora Brief les dio los pastelillos y salió.

―Tu brazo―dijo la científica con una sonrisa, la androide lo estiró y ni se inmuto cuando la aguja buscó su sangre y la succionó. Después de que la aguja saliera se dispuso a degustar su pastelillo.

―¿No pasa nada malo con mamá, tía Bulma? ―preguntó Marron comiendo de su pastelillo.

―Oh claro que no. No tiene nada fuera de lugar―después de meter la muestra de sangre, la científica tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora. Todo con una sonrisa.

―Tu padre es un paranoico―dijo la androide lamiéndose los labios, quitándose la crema de chocolate de ellos―Era solo un resfriado.

―Yo jamás dije eso―dijo Bulma, mirando los resultados.

―¿Qué más podría ser?

―Los síntomas de un embarazo―Bulma le sonrió. Marron se atragantó con el pastelillo que comía y Dieicocho se quedó con el suyo a medio viaje. ―Así como oyes, Dieciocho, estás embarazada.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Segundo capítulo terminadooooooo! Espero que les haya gustado 7w7 La verdad, a mí me encantó escribirlo / ¿Cómo les va pareciendo las cosas que pasan? ¿Qué tal le parece cómo va el fic? Dejenme un review diciendo como les parece que va todo :3 :3 Disculpenme si son muy cortos 7n7_**

 ** _PD: ¿Quién tendrá un hermanito(a)? 7w7_**


	4. Capítulo Tres

**_Capítulo_** ** _Tres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Marron fue la primera en reaccionar, pero no como se esperaba. Bulma se sorprendió cuando los ojos de la adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas. La rubia menor cubrió su rostro y empezó a llorar, la peliazul, en verdad estaba confundida.

—¿No se supone que es una buena noticia? —Marron asintió, se empezó secar las lágrimas.

—Estoy tan feliz, tendré un hermano… Yo… Mamá… —miraron a la androide que aún tenía su mirada completamente perdida en el fondo del laboratorio. —Mamá. —Llamó Marron.

—Dieciocho. —Llamó Bulma. La androide reaccionó y comenzó buscar algo por el laboratorio.

—Por Kami, debo procesar esto. —tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de Bulma y sacó uno.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Marron quitándole el cigarro de los labios a su madre, estaba a punto de prenderlo.

—Oh vamos, Marron. Sabes que de vez en cuando fumo.

—¡Estás embarazada! No vas a fumar en ese estado. —la androide colocó los ojos en blanco y dejó a un lado el encendedor.

—Trunks también se puso protector cuando quedé embarazada de Bra. —suspiró Bulma. —¿Ya lo procesaste?

—Un poco… Es que… Han pasado 17 años desde el último embarazo, mi único embarazo, cabe decir.

—Te entiendo. —le dijo Bulma sonriéndole. —Ya sabes al doctor que le tienes que sacar la cita, debes empezar los controles y yo debo ayudar a Trunks para empezar a hacer tu papeleo de la licencia.

—Debo tener sólo un mes, Bulma. No te apresures. —la androide tomó su bolso. —Oh rayos, debo pensar en medicamentos, antojos, la habitación…

—Puede tomar la mía —dijo Marron con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. —¿Recuerdas que en casa hay una habitación extra que iba a tomar de galería cuando entrara a la Universidad? —Dieciocho asintió. —Tomen esa, no importa.

—Marron… Esto no es fácil…

—Tú puedes, mamá.

—Y el apoyo. —Bulma suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Papá va a llorar de la alegría.

—Si él llega primero no le digas. —advirtió Dieciocho a su hija. —Yo le diré. —Marron asintió con una sonrisa, miró su reloj dándose cuenta de la hora.

—¡Debo irme! Hoy son las fotografías con la toga. —le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y también a Bulma y salió del laboratorio. Fue hasta la sala, en donde había dejado la mochila que su madre le había traído, y salió, se estrelló contra un pecho apenas abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde va a toda prisa, señorita? —Trunks le dio una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de la joven.

—Voy a la preparatoria, Trunks. No tengo tiempo para juegos. —ella lo empujó, pero el Saiyajin no se movió.

—¿Te llevo? —hizo sonar las llaves de la nave.

—Sé volar. —ahora sí lo alejó, pero luego se acordó que si iba volando se iba a despeinar y su madre no querría que ella apareciese en la foto toda despeinada. Se detuvo a mitad de la terraza y miró a su amigo. —Cambié de opinión, llévame, por favor. —Trunks sonrió y se dirigió a la nave, le abrió la puerta a su compañera y ésta entró en el asiento de copiloto. El Saiyajin rodeó la nave y se subió en el asiento del piloto.

Durante el camino, se sumergieron en un silencio, en el cual, nada más se escuchaba la música rock que Trunks solía colocar. Marron empezó a curiosear abriendo los cajones de la nave hasta encontrar cosas que, definitivamente, no quería saber.

—¿Es enserio? —dijo Marron mostrándole unos sobres de condones que había en una cajuela.

—Ya sabes… —el pelilila carraspeó. —Hay que estar preparado.

—Cierto, cuando eres el heredero de una importante empresa y con solo chasquear los dedos te caen mujeres. —la rubia volvió a meter los condones y cerró el cajón.

—¿Estás celosa? —una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del Saiyajin.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras. —sin embargo, Trunks pudo notar un leve sonrojo en su amiga. —Esto si que no ¡Trunks! —Marron sostenía en sus manos una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, la joven tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Me relaja, me desestresa, además, no me hace daño.

—¡Por Dende! Ustedes… ¡Arg! Mi mamá fuma de vez en cuando, pero ahora no podrá hacerlo.

—Sus pulmones son sintéticos.

—Fueron modificados, que es diferente.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que no le hace daño. Mi abuelo y mi mamá fuman, y ellos saben que si les hace daño, pero lo hacen porque les relaja. Créeme que ser presidente de la Corporación no es fácil.

—Mi mamá no puede fumar ahora, le hará daño al bebé. —el frenón que hizo Trunks hubiese hecho que Marron se estrellara contra el vidrio, si no tuviese puesto el cinturón.

—¿Tu mamá…? —Marron le sonrió, y esa sonrisa se lo dijo todo. Más que todo, el ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, lo supimos hoy. Estoy tan feliz, siempre quise un hermano. —Trunks rió.

—Al principio es lindo, después son insoportables.

—¡Oye! —le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Bra es un ángel.

—Cuando tú estás. —Marron sonrió.

—¿A que hora se fue Goten?

—Como a las cuatro. Le insistí que se quedará a dormir, pero no quiso. Siempre se pone así después de una ruptura.

—Hay que buscar la forma de animarlo. —se detuvieron frente a la preparatoria de Marron. —Lo pensaré durante el día.

—¿Por qué no estás en uniforme? —ahora era que se daba cuenta que Marron no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, simplemente, llevaba puesto un short de Jean y una camisa púrpura.

—Ya terminé la preparatoria, Trunks. Nada más vengo a tomarme la foto, luego, debo irme a casa. —le sonrió y tomó su mochila. —Gracias por traerme. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó de la nave. Trunks pudo ver el destello de cabello rubio perdiéndose en el camino. Suspiró, Marron sería su novia cueste lo que cueste.

 ** _._**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su oficina fue asignar los oficiales que trabajaban en el caso. Revisó, por décima vez, el tablero, buscando la solución el problema, al cabecilla del cartel, pero no encontraban nada. Las fotos, las pistas, todo apuntaban alguien completamente desconocido

—Detective. —dijo uno de los oficiales entrando.

—¿Dime? —dijo Krilin, aún mirando el tablero, como si éste le pudiese dar la respuesta.

—Traigo información de nuestro oficial encubierto. —eso captó enseguida su atención. —Según los informes, aún no tiene la suficiente confianza para poder conocer al cabecilla. Pero pudo obtener ubicaciones de algunas de las jóvenes secuestradas. Muchas están en burdeles de baja clase esparcidas por el país. Sabe que hay unas que están fuera del continente, pero no tiene esa información.

—Esa es suficiente, es importante. —tomó los papeles y revisó que todo estuviese en orden. —Infórmale a nuestro oficial que permanezca ahí, ganándose la confianza, necesitamos al cabecilla. Pregúntale si es prudente atacar los burdeles, para organizar las tropas de rescate.

—Sí, señor. —dijo el oficial y salió. Krilin se sentó en su asiento revisando las carpetas, con la esperanza, que el nombre del cabecilla se le haya pasado en algún momento y poder ordenar al oficial que volviera, cada vez que uno de los suyos estaba en la boca del lobo, lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Recordó como una vez le tocó infiltrarse en un cartel de drogas, actuar como uno de ellos sin que fuese descubierto, para no poner en peligro la misión.

Eso, le recordó como tuvo que colocarse el traje de la Armada de Freezer, en Namekusei, para hacerse pasar por uno de ellos. Su piel se erizó de tan sólo pensarlo. Al menos, con los que combatía esa vez, eran humanos y no lo iban a hacer volar en pedazos, no que él se dejara.

No podía simplemente golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes o muertos, la justicia de la tierra no trabajaba de esa forma. Había que tener pruebas, agarrarlos con las manos en la masa para hacer justicia y encerrarlos por un largo tiempo, otra razón, por la cual, Shenlong no se podía usar.

El sonido de su celular lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

 ** _._**

Le pareció un poco extraño verlo llegar después de ella, según Bulma había salido antes, además, no había visto su nave al salir ella.

—Y eso que saliste de tu casa antes que yo. —le dijo al verlo pasar, Trunks se detuvo.

—Llevé a Marron a la preparatoria.

—Gracias, estaba pensando un poco en eso. Creo que deberíamos comprarle una nave. ¿Aunque para qué? Ella sabe y le gusta volar—Se dijo, Trunks se acercó a su escritorio.

—¿Cuáles son los documentos de hoy?

—No los he terminado de revisar, te los llevo a tu oficina.

—Pero, su estado… —la androide le dio una mirada fría, de esas que lo hacían temer por su vida, a pesar de ser más fuerte que ella.

—Marron no puede mantener la boca cerrada. —puso los ojos en blanco. —Puedo subir escaleras y ascensores, vine volando hasta aquí. _"Mi estado"_ no evitará que haga mi trabajo como es debido… Te llevo los documentos a la oficina. —lo último lo dijo con los dientes apretados. Trunks tembló, esa mujer daba más miedo en estos momentos.

—Sí, señora. —y fue casi corriendo hasta el ascensor. Dieciocho escuchó la risita de la otra secretaria y la miró.

—Siempre me impresiona como el joven Trunks le teme. —Dieciocho le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Hay muchas razones. —la otra secretaria volvió a su trabajo. Dieciocho tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Krilin, sabía que estaría nervioso y por eso, quería decirle, al menos, que no tenía algo malo.

— _¿Hola? ¿Dieciocho?_ —le contestó al tercer timbre.

—Fui donde Bulma.

— _¿Qué te dijo?_

—Que eres un paranoico de primera, estoy bien.

— _Lo-lo siento, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti._ —una diminuta sonrisita apareció en los labios de la androide, cosas como esas le enternecían.

—Eso es lindo de tu parte, y porque eres lindo sólo te diré que tengo algo interesante que contarte cuando llegue a casa.

— _Dieciocho, espera, no me dejes con la duda…_

—En casa, te quiero.

— _¡Dieci…!_ —y colgó, le gustaba dejarlo con las dudas. Suspiró y miró la computadora que tenía enfrente y todos los documentos en el suelo. Se tronó los dedos, el cuello y decidió colocarse a trabajar.

 ** _._**

—¡Hey, Marron! ¡Sonríe! —ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, apenas sintió el flash dejó de hacerlo. —Bien, creo que esta sí quedó bien.

—Gracias a Dende. —se levantó del banquillo, se quitó el birrete y la toga, se ató el cabello en una cola y salió del salón.

—Gracias a Kami ya salimos de esto. —le dijo Mizuki, su única amiga de la preparatoria. Debido a la calor, se había recogido el cabello negro. —¿Vamos a tomar algo? Ya que tenemos toda la mañana libre.

—Planeaba llegar a casa temprano, pero me agrada la idea. —Decidieron salir a caminar al centro comercial que quedaba más cerca. Hablaron de cosas triviales, como las fiestas de graduación o las universidades a las que irían. También, Mizuki le contó quienes no se graduarían y que compañeras habían quedado embarazadas.

Le gustaba pasar los últimos días con su amiga antes de ésta se fuese a estudiar a otro continente.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche? —le preguntó Marron.

—No ¿Por?

—Tengo un amigo… Que está algo desanimado, pensé que podríamos ir mañana a, no sé, una discoteca, aprovechando que es sábado.

—¿Un amigo? Dime que es el de cabello lila. —le empezó a codear. —Me estas preparando una cita ¿Eh? ¿Aunque sabes? Te vi bajarte de su nave hoy, así que creo que ustedes son pareja. —Marron se sonrojó y le dio una mirada asesina a Mizuki.

—Trunks y yo sólo somos amigos.

—¿Entonces es el de cabello negro? Bueno, tampoco está nada mal. —Mizuki juntó sus manos y suspiró. Marron colocó los ojos en blanco, quizás su amiga ya hacía planes de hasta como iban a llamar a sus hijos. —Iré ¿Nada más iremos los tres?

—En la noche Trunks ya está desocupado, irá con nosotros también.

—¡Sí! Será como una cita doble. Aunque tú estarás saliendo con el hombre más codiciado de la ciudad.

—¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡A-MI-GOS!

—Ya, ya. —agitó su mano. —No me lo repitas más. Tu sonrojo te delata.

—Oh, maldita sea.

—Ya, te dejaré de molestar. ¿Te tienes que ir? Son nuestros últimos días juntas. ¡Vamos a ver una película! —Marron colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, pero tú invitas.

 ** _._**

Aprovechando que su madre estaba de compras con Videl, que su padre se encontraba en el cultivo y que Pan estaba en la escuela, se permitió colocar la música a todo volumen. Una de las cosas que odiaba de si mismo era el entregarlo todo en una relación, dar por completo su corazón y, como siempre, terminar teniéndolo roto.

No sabía porque era, nunca, en sus 22 años, había terminado con una chica. Tal vez, él siempre le veía los lados positivos en una relación, buscaba la forma que no muriese, con tal de no romperla y de paso, no romper un corazón. La verdad, no entendía porque Mei había terminado con él ¿Acaso no la supo complacer? ¿No supo cómo mantener viva a relación? ¡Todo iba bien! Hasta su madre, que no aprueba a cualquiera, la había aceptado.

Vagando en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ya tenía a ChiChi en la puerta de la habitación. Sólo sintió cuando le apagaron la música.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó su madre, llena de esa preocupación que a Goten le dolía, ella no merecía preocuparse tanto

—Nada. Sólo pienso si voy a seguir la carrera. —Mintió, no quería preocuparla más.

—¡Oh no! Jovencito ¿Otro cambio? Primero fue Ingeniería y ni siquiera terminaste el semestre, luego biología, tampoco terminaste el semestre ¡Llevas ya cuatro semestres de Diseño! Si te retiras de esta carrera, trabajarás con tu padre. —Goten le sonrió a su madre y ella suavizó la mirada, ChiChi siempre había tenido debilidad por su hijo más pequeño. A veces, no lo quería dejar crecer.

—Bien, no me saldré.

—Así me gusta, deberías ir a ayudar a tu padre.

—Nah, voy a esperar a que llegue Pan, entrenaré un rato con ella. —ChiChi asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ponte a estudiar, entonces. Mientras la esperas.

—Mamá… Estoy de vacaciones.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no puedas estudiar! —dijo la mujer y salió cerrando la puerta a su paso. Goten se bajó de su cama y encendió su tv y un videojuego, si mantenía su mente ocupada, no se deprimiría más. Suspiró y empezó a jugar, cuando llegara Pan la llevaría a entrenar un rato para mantener su cabeza ocupada.

 ** _._**

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba terminando de revisar, los ingresos de la empresa habían aumentado bastante solamente esa semana.

—Pase. —dijo y Dieciocho entró. Se acercó su escritorio y le dejó los documentos.

—Chiquillo, tienes que revisar estos, firmar estos y te solicitan en los laboratorios.

—¿Para qué?

—Bulma está aquí, te quiere ver allá.

—No, allá están muy ocupados, lo veré aquí. —dijo Bulma entrando a la oficina de su hijo que antes fue suya, suspiró, y miró a su alrededor. —Cambiaste un poco la oficina. —asintió. La puerta se cerró detrás de Dieciocho cuando salió. Bulma se sentó frente al escritorio de su hijo, sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y tomó un cigarro, le ofreció uno a su hijo que éste aceptó. Trunks encendió ambos cigarrillos. Madre e hijo permanecieron en un pequeño silencio mientras comenzaban a fumar.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Bulma le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de contestar

—¿No puedo ver cómo progresa la empresa de la familia a manos de mi hijo mayor?

—Ujum. —el chico le dio una calada al suyo y enterró su nariz en el primer documento que tenía que revisar.

—Oh cariño, a veces creo que te estoy presionando demasiado.

—Sí tú lo dices…

—Trunks, mírame ¿Te estoy presionando? —el chico miró a su madre, dos pares de ojos azules conectándose. Podría decirle como se sentía, presionado, en el borde de un abismo, pero no, porque él no era de esos que decía con facilidad lo que sentía. Optó por mentir.

—No. No me siento presionado. —Pero la científica no le creyó, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo así.

—Dejaste esto en casa. —le entregó un cuaderno y Trunks supo cual era. —Siempre te he dicho que aportes ideas, así, la empresa podría tener nuevos inventos. Trunks. —la peliazul empezó a pasar las hojas del cuaderno, éste estaba llenos de dibujos y fórmulas. —Tus ideas son geniales.

—tú y el abuelo han creado ya todo, mamá. No se puede inventar más.

—Ya entiendo lo que pasa. Te sientes ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Indigno? ¿Es correcto?

—Algo así. ¿Para que tengo una mente brillante si ya ni se puede usar para hacer otros inventos?

—Pero aquí tienes muchas ideas.

—La mayoría son formas de mejorar lo que ya está hecho. Y los que intenté inventar fueron un fracaso.

—Date una oportunidad, hijo. —Bulma le sonrió.

—Lo intentaré. —la científica le entregó el cuaderno.

—Sigue haciendo estas cosas, sacas buenas ideas y, verás, que te saldrán muy bien. Busca los errores que tengas y no te dejes abrumar por los grandes o insignificantes que puedas cometer. ¿Crees que la empresa se creó d un día para otro? ¿Sabes cuantas explosiones me tuve que aguantar? —Trunks soltó una risita y Bulma se sintió satisfecha, le gustaba ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. La mujer aplastó la colilla en el cenicero, rodeó el escritorio y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

—Mamá…

—Te quiero. Para que dejes de abrumarte, cuando llegues tendrás una gran cena. —el chico rio.

—Ya me convenciste.

 ** _._**

Puño, patada, puño, patada, puño, puño, rayo de energía.

El cuerpo pequeño de Pan se estrelló en una colina. Pero así como se estrelló, se impulsó para atacar con más fuerza. Goten detuvo el golpe y el impacto hizo que varias aves salieran despavoridas. La niña gruñó y voló lejos, hizo estallar su ki y atacó con más fuerza.

Patada, patada, puño, patada, puño, puño.

Goten cayó de espaldas mientras su sobrina caía sobre él.

—¿y quien es la ganadora? ¡Sí, señores! ¡Es Son Pan! —exclamó la niña con las manos en su cintura, estaba de pie sobre el pecho de su tío. —¡Así como ven, señores! ¡Un hombre de 22 años ha caído ante una niña de 10 años! —Goten soltó una risita, Pan lo miró desde su posición. —Te falta entrenar más, tío. ¿O es que piensas en otra cosa? —los adorables ojos oscuros de Pan estaban llenos de curiosidad.

—¡Y por haber ganado! —exclamó Goten desde el suelo, tratando de evadir el tema. —¡El premio es el amor del tío! —tomó a la niña y la acostó en su pecho, como cuando ella era una bebé, y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es un premio, es un castigo! ¡No tío, suéltame! —le empezó a dar codazos en el estómago, Goten la soltó riendo, Pan odiaba las muestras de afecto. Se sentaron y bebieron agua.

—Eres muy fuerte, Pan. —dijo Goten. —No comprendo porque solamente han llegado a 5 de gravedad.

—Porque Marron es humana. —dijo Pan. —Y ella entra a entrenar con nosotras. No digo que sea culpa de ella ¡Nos gusta entrenar con ella! Pero…

—Lo entiendo. —dijo Goten. —Tú y Bra son más fuertes por naturaleza, Marron por esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no entrenan tú y Bra solas? Marron no se molestará porque se lo pidan, las adora demasiado como para hacerlo.

—El problema no es Marron. —las mejillas de Pan se colorearon de rojo. —Hace unos meses, antes que empezáramos a entrenar, Bra y yo entramos sin permiso a la cámara y la configuramos a 150 de gravedad… Casi quedamos aplastadas. —la carcajada que soltó Goten sonrojó aún más a Pan. —¡No te rías, tío! Quién nos encontró fue el señor Vegeta y llamó a la tía Bulma. Ella llamó a mi abuelo y él nos fue a buscar semillas del ermitaño.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

—¡Nadie lo sabe! La tía Bulma dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie, se iban a preocupar en vano. Por eso no nos dejan entrar solas. Marron entra con nosotras y de paso, por órdenes de la tía Bulma, nos vigila. Siento que eso también afecta su entrenamiento, está demasiado pendiente de nosotras.

—Hagamos una cosa. —dijo Goten. —La próxima vez, yo entro con ustedes. Aprovéchenme que aún no entro de vacaciones. —una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Goten, era la sonrisa de felicidad de Pan, era tan tierna.

—¡Gracias, tío! —la pequeña niña lo abrazó y Goten rió mientras recibía el abrazo.

—¡No es justo! —dijo una voz, ellos miraron de donde provenía. Goku venía descendiendo hasta aterrizar a su lado. —¡Están entrenando sin mí!

—¡Abuelito! —exclamó Pan soltando a su tío y corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo.

—¿Tienen energías para seguir entrenando? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Sí! —exclamo la niña, Goten se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

 ** _._**

Notó que estaba atardeciendo cuando salieron de la segunda película, Mizuki no quería dejarla ir. Empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial viendo las tiendas de ropa y Marron apretó la tarjeta de débito que sus padres le habían obsequiado.

 _"_ _Aguanta, no te gastes el dinero"_ Pero era inevitable, había heredado de su madre esa adicción por las compras.

—¡Marron! —exclamó Mizuki colgándose de su brazo, la rubia la miró. —¡Ese vestido es hermoso! ¿Ya tienes uno para mi fiesta?

—Eh no. —miró el vestido, era algo al estilo que solía usar; sin mangas, ceñido hasta la cintura y al final suelto, siempre hasta las rodillas. —Es bonito.

—Y es naranja ¡A ti te encanta el naranja! —y la arrastró hasta la tienda. Marron miró el vestido mientras lo quitaban del maniquí, debía admitirlo, era precioso y el color naranja que poseía era tan igual a su traje de combate ¿Cómo no amar ese color? Cuando prácticamente lo vio mientras crecía.

Marron sabía que no se detendría sólo con el vestido, pero debía contenerse. Solamente compró unos zapatos bajos que combinaran.

Siguieron caminando mientras Mizuki le contaba sobre la oportunidad de estudiar en otro continente.

—Sigue sin serme atrayente la idea. —dijo Marron. —Esos tipos se notaban demasiado raros cuando nos fueron a dar la información. Además ¿Por qué su _universidad_ no es tan reconocida?

—Porque son nuevos ¡Vamos, Marron! —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Mizuki, al parecer _la trata de blancas_ es el nuevo vicio de los criminales. A mi papá le han reportado muchos secuestros, no es bueno confiarse tanto. —la pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco.

—El trabajo de tu padre te está afectando ese hermoso cerebro. —los ojos violetas de su amiga brillaban. —No va a pasar nada, Mar. Tenlo por seguro. —la sonrisa sincera de Mizuki no logró calmar a Marron, algo le decía que iba a pasar alguna catástrofe.

—Debo irme a casa. —anunció la rubia. —Hoy tengo que preparar la cena.

—Yo como tú, sólo ordeno comida y listo. —ambas rieron. —¿Te doy un aventón?

—No es necesario.

—Ah verdad ¡La señorita sabe volar! —Marron rió y le dio un suave empujón a su amiga, ella era la única que sabía que Marron sabía volar, aunque ya no era muy extraño.

Se despidieron en la puerta del centro comercial y Mizuki sacó un auto de una cápsula. Marron caminó unas calles y se adentró en un callejón vacío en donde alzó el vuelo.

Voló a toda velocidad con tal de llegar rápido, ella vivía a la afueras de la ciudad, en una bonita casa que tenía un inmenso jardín. Aterrizó en la entrada, después de media hora de vuelo y pasó. Subió enseguida a la habitación vacía que había al lado de la suya, entró y suspiró con alegría; era una habitación sencilla, de paredes blancas y dos ventanas. El único amueblado que poseía era el atril de Marron, y el montón de cuadros, ya pintados y algunos sin pintar.

La rubia comenzó a desocupar la habitación, llevando sus cosas a la suya que era un poco más grande que esta. Cuando ya estuvo desocupada, tomó su block, en donde dibujaba los bocetos y se sentó en medio de la habitación.

Comenzó a hacer los trazos, a fijar que era lo que pintaría en cada pared y que clase de pintura usaría. Estaba más que entusiasmada, ella se iba a encargar de pintar la habitación de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Después de un rato, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, se colocó su uniforme de entrenamiento, se recogió el cabello como habitualmente lo hacía y salió al patio. El cielo estaba un poco oscuro, pero no quería hacer la cena todavía así que prefirió entrenar un poco. Mientras se estiraba y hacía un poco de calentamiento recordó cuando empezó a entrenar, cuando había decidido darle más sentido a su vida.

 _Fue justo después del 28° Tenkaichi Budokai, siempre, desde que era pequeña había asistido a esos torneos, sentía una extraña atracción hacia ellos._

 _No supo porqué de repente le surgió la idea, simplemente cuando volvían a casa decidió decirlo en voz alta._

 _—_ _Quiero practicar artes marciales. —estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto. Sus padres la miraron completamente extrañados, no asustados, sino confundidos._

 _—_ _¿Y a que viene esa idea? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa ladeada. Marron se sonrojó y entrelazó sus manos sobre su vestido rojo._

 _—_ _Quiero ser fuerte, como ustedes. Quiero pelear y derrotar malvados. —y sus ojos negros brillaron. Krilin le sonrió mirándola por el espejo retrovisor._

 _—_ _Mañana temprano vamos a donde el Maestro Roshi. —Marron les dio una gran sonrisa. No tardaron en llegar a su casa, justamente en la que vivían actualmente._

 _—_ _Ven. —dijo Dieciocho llamando a su hija, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al baño. —Suéltate el cabello. —Sin mucho que entender, la joven se soltó su cabello rubio. Notó a su madre sacando unas tijeras._

 _—_ _¡Mamá! ¿Qué? —la joven la miró asustada._

 _—_ _Confía en mí. —Empezó a cepillarle el cabello, el cual, tenía por debajo de los hombros. Marron notó, un poco asustada como su madre empezaba a cortarle el cabello. —La manera más cómoda para luchar una mujer, es con el cabello corto. —Los mechones rubios caían por el suelo del baño, el cabello le estaba quedando a la mitad del cuello. —Así, evitas que te caiga en la cara evitando tu vista, también, que tu contrincante te agarre de él. —Cuando terminó de cortarlo y recogió los mechones del suelo, Marron se miró al espejo y se sonrió al notar el cambio._

 _Cuando se dirigió a su habitación encontró sobre su cama un traje naranja, no dudaba que era el que normalmente usaba su padre. Tomó el traje en sus brazos y corrió hacía la cocina, en donde su padre cocinaba y su madre tomaba un té. Con una gran sonrisa besó la mejilla de cada uno, le gustaba el apoyo que ambos le daban._

 _Al día siguiente, apenas el sol saliendo, Marron se dio una ducha y se colocó el traje naranja. Su padre la llevó hasta la isla en donde había crecido y la dejó ahí, desde ese momento tenía que hacer las cosas sola. Tocó la puerta de la pequeña casita rosa. Apenas el Maestro Roshi abrió la puerta ella le hizo una inclinación de respeto._

 _—_ _¡Abuelo Roshi! —desde que había dicho sus primeras palabras, lo había llamado abuelo. —¡Le quiero pedir que me entrene! —el anciano sólo había sonreído._

 _Los entrenamientos nunca fueron fáciles, sin embargo, ella siempre los hizo, con la meta de volverse más fuerte. Su cabello siguió creciendo y no lo volvió a cortar, sino, que cada vez que entrenaba o peleaba, se lo recogía y lo sujetaba totalmente con dos palillos._

—Llegué a tiempo. —Marron levantó la vista para ver a su padre aterrizar.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la rubia y abrazó a su padre. —¡Entrena conmigo, pa! —Lo empezó a jalar.

—Pero debo colocarme el uniforme. —la adolescente lo soltó.

—Hazlo. Yo… Este… Olvidé hacer la cena. —el guerrero entrecerró los ojos, pero después le sonrió a su hija.

—Llama a tu madre para que la compre. —entró a la casa a cambiarse para entrenar con su hija. Marron le escribió el mensaje a su madre y siguió estirándose, las peleas con su padre siempre eran geniales.

 ** _._**

No era necesario bajar la vista para saber quién se le enganchaba en la pierna.

—¿Qué quieres, Bra? —dijo con seriedad, mas no con brusquedad.

—Quiero entrar contigo a entrenar. —Vegeta bajó la vista para notar un par de ojos azules brillando, suspiró, ella sabía que le era difícil contenerse a ellos.

—¿Por qué, de repente, quieres entrenar conmigo? —las mejillas de la niña tomaron un tono rojizo.

—Siempre entrenaste a Trunks. ¿Por qué a mí no? —El Saiyajin puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la parte de atrás del traje de entrenamiento de Bra y apartó a su hija de su pierna, la niña se soltó y se dejó colocar en el suelo.

—Créeme que no soy suave como la nieta de Kakarotto o la hija del enano. —los ojos de Bra brillaron.

—¡Soy una Saiyajin, papá! ¡Puedo con lo que sea! —Vegeta le hizo señal a su hija y la niña entró entusiasmada a la cámara, Vegeta entró detrás y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a los controles internos.

—¿A cuanto de gravedad llegas?

—5. —dijo Bra meciéndose en sus pies.

—Eso es patético, Bra ¿Por qué tan bajo? Eres una Saiyajin, por naturaleza, simplemente por eso, deberías aguantar más. —Bra se puso las manos en la cintura y enfrentó a su padre.

—No es mi culpa, si me entrenaras desde un principio sería distinto. Supongo que Pan también puede llegar a un nivel alto, pero Marron es humana. ¡Y ella si tiene que tomar las cosas con calma!

—¡Ya! Te pareces a tu madre colocando problema por todo. Sólo decía. —configuró la gravedad y Bra sintió un peso encima, algo fuerte para evitar su fácil y rápido movimiento, pero no para aplastarla. —Está en 20. —Bra miró a su papá, apoyado en la pared de la cámara, con los brazos cruzados. —Comienza a caminar, así te vas acostumbrando a la gravedad. —Bra le dio una gran sonrisa e hizo lo que su padre le ordenó. —Empezarás a entrenar conmigo, solamente yo sabré sacar tu potencial. —Bra quiso lanzarse a los brazos de su padre de la felicidad que contenía.

 ** _._**

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sin piedad!

—Soy más fuerte…

—¡Ataca, papá!

—Te voy a lastimar.

—Así se aprende ¡Solo ataca! —Marron soltó un gruñido cuando su padre intentó dar otra excusa. Le gustaba entrenar con su papá, pero le molestaba que él, por miedo a herirla, no peleara con todo su potencial.

Krilin hizo estallar su ki y atacó, Marron apenas pudo evitar el ataque. Dio una patada que su padre detuvo con el brazo. Éste contraatacó con una patada que la adolescente detuvo.

Puño, puño, patada, patada, puño.

Marron fue lanzada por los aires y cayó al suelo.

—¡Marron! —exclamó Krilin preocupado. —¿Estás bien? —se iba a acercar, pero a rubia levantó la mano para indicar que estaba bien. Se levantó de un salto y se posicionó para pelear, Krilin notó que estaba sangrando. —Hija, estas… —se fue a acercar, pero Marron frunció el ceño.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Sigamos, papá! —la sonrisa llena de felicidad lo hizo calmarse, a veces, le costaba acordarse de todas las veces que terminó así. Se posicionó para atacar, ambos de igual forma, estilo Kame. Atacaron al tiempo.

Patada, patada, puño, defensa, contraataque, puño, puño.

—¡Kame Hame Ha! —Krilin logró esquivar el ataque, no se dieron cuenta cuando Dieciocho había aterrizado justo en la trayectoria. Marron soltó un grito ahogado y la androide sólo desvió el rayo con su brazo.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Mar. —dijo sonriéndole con burla. —Ese poder aún es muy bajo para hacerme daño. —dejó la caja de pizza en la mesita que había en el jardín, junto a las dos sillas y se acercó a su hija. —Tu padre se estaba conteniendo.

—¡Dieciocho! —exclamó Krilin sonrojado, aterrizó al lado de ella y la besó en los labios.

—Traje pizza para que cenen. —dijo la androide con una sonrisa y miró a su hija. —Tú lucharás conmigo. —Marron abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó.

—Mamá… Como estás…

—Sabes que puedo pelear con cualquier cosa, no soy como ustedes que si no tienen ese horrible traje no se sienten cómodos.

—¡No es feo! —dijeron ambos.

—Traeré algo de tomar para acompañar la pizza. —dijo Krilin y se alejó, no sin antes darle una sonrisa de ánimos a su hija.

—Sabes a que me refiero, mamá. —dijo Marron mirando a su madre fijamente.

—Soy una androide, Marron. Un embarazo no me hace débil.

—No podré atacarte por miedo de herir al bebé.

—Tu sólo ataca, niña cobarde. —Marron frunció el ceño.

—¡No soy cobarde! —Dieciocho, con una sonrisa se colocó una mano en la espalda.

—Esta androide embarazada, evitará todos tus ataques y te ganará, sólo usando una mano.

—¡No lo creo! —Marron se lanzó al ataque. Cualquier puño o patada que diera, hacia cualquier dirección, eran evitados por su madre.

Solo bastó de un puñetazo para mandarla a volar y dejarla en el suelo.

—He ganado. —dijo la androide acercándose a su hija. Marron le sonrió a su madre y le tomo la mano que ella le brindaba para levantarse. —Sin embargo, Marron has mejorado.

—Gracias, mamá. —se dirigieron a la mesita, en donde Krilin ya estaba colocando los vasos. Marron tomó la otra silla, puesto que Krilin ya ocupaba una. La androide se sentó en las piernas de su esposo sonrojándolo un poco, Marron soltó una risita mientras comía su primer trozo de pizza.

—Dieciocho. —dijo Krilin. —¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

—Oh si. —comió un trozo de pizza. —Estoy embarazada. —silencio, Marron notó con diversión como su padre se quedaba paralizado, notó unas lagrimillas en las comisuras de sus ojos y rió con diversión cuando el guerrero tomó a su esposa y la elevó. Krilin voló cargando a la androide, exclamando lo feliz que se sentía de la nueva oportunidad de convertirse en padre. Besó un largo tiempo a su esposa y la bajó, colocándola delicadamente en la silla donde estaban sentados. Se alejó un poco, levitando de la felicidad y tomó su celular.

—Llamará al abuelo Roshi. —dijo Marron y Dieciocho asintió. Notaron la desesperación de Krilin porque no tomaban el teléfono del otro lado.

—¿Hola? ¡Maestro Roshi! ¿Cómo le va? ¡Adivine! ¡Dieciocho está embarazada! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! —notaron que se colocó rojo. —¡Oolong! ¡Deja ya! ¡Sí, me acabo de enterar! Bueno, hablamos después, debo hacer dos llamadas más. —y colgó, buscó otro número.

—A Yamcha. —dijo Dieciocho.

—No, al tío Goku. —dijo Marron.

—¡Goku! ¡Hola, como estas! —Marron miró a su madre con expresión de victoria. —¡Que bueno que entrenaste con Goten y Pan! ¡No! ¡Eso no era lo que iba decirte! ¡Dieciocho está embarazada! ¿Esa que gritó fue ChiChi? ¡Sí, estoy muy feliz! ¡Bueno, los dejo comer! ¡Adiós! —Y volvió a colgar, buscó el siguiente número.

—Ahora si es Yamcha.

—¡Yamcha! ¡No, no me importa que estés entrenando! ¡Sí, se que tienes partido mañana…! ¡Esto es importante! ¡Voy a ser papá nuevamente! ¡Dieciocho está embarazada…! ¡Claro que vale el tiempo! ¡Yamcha! —miró el teléfono y Marron soltó una risita. Krilin volvió hacia sus mujeres.

—¿Te doy un megáfono para que sobrevueles la ciudad anunciando? —Krilin se sonrojó.

—Es que estoy demasiado feliz. —una sonrisa tierna apareció en los labios de la androide, esas pocas sonrisas de enamorada que le salían. Besó la mejilla de su esposo.

—Me alegra que seas feliz.

Marron se enterneció con demasía por la escena, ojalá tuviesen más días asi. Más noticias que sacaran sonrisas y lágrimas como esas.

Lástima que no todo lo que se desea, se cumple.

 ** _Nota: ¡He vuelto! Con capítulo nuevo :3 :3 Personalmente, me gusta que este capítulo me haya quedado largo ¡Se los debía! Me gusta, increíblemente el apoyo que este fic ha recibido, aunque apenas está en sus comienzos y no es que sea demasiado intenso :P Créanme que las cosas se pondrán intensas :3 :3_**

 ** _En verdad, agradezco sus reviews. Discúlpenme por no contestarlos :/ Desde este capítulo empiezo a hacerlo ¡Enserio!_**

 ** _Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 :3_**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

 ** _SophyBrief : Soph! Sophy... ¿De que hemos hablado? Nada de revelar cosas... Y sí, amé escribir a las tres princesas, porque ellas se merecen protagonismo, así sea en un fic, ya que en el anime están olvidadas (Mátame, en estos momentos estoy odiando a Mai por eso, pero igual la amo). Sabes que te adoro y escribiré todas las escenas de Vegeta (Aunque no sea mi favorito) Por tí._**

 ** _Maria enriqueta: Me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena :3 Espero que puedas decir lo mismo de este, ya que lo escribí con todo el corazón._**

 ** _MITWI : Síiiii 18 es una hermosura, la amo demasiado :3 Y sobre los capítulos... Sí, todos tendrán sus altas y bajas, más altas por ahora *risa malvada*_**

 ** _Dayana : Aaawwww ¡Que bello que te haya encantado! Sí, el TruMar, a pesar que tristemente es Crack, es una pareja sumamente hermosa._**

 ** _julissarivera14: Jajjajajjaj ¡Aquí ya seguí el capitulo! Si antes no pudiste resistir tanta ternura, en este tampoco lo harás XD_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _Cuatro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _Vaya, vaya, Marron ¿Tú? ¿Sugiriendo que vayamos a una discoteca? Eso es raro —_ Marron frunció el ceño, aun sabiendo que Trunks no podría verla desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Quiero que Goten se anime, lo mejor sería pasar más tiempo con él. Pensé que en un lugar divertido podría pasarla bien —lavó el pincel y lo remojó en el acrílico lila.

 _—_ _Lo único que necesita es acostarse con una chica y ya_ —Marron estaba ya encerrada en su habitación, terminando de pintar algo que había empezado hace unos días. Su teléfono estaba en una mesita a su lado, sonando en alta voz.

—Goten no es de esos.

 _—_ _No lo conoces bien._

—Trunks… Te estás proyectando en Goten —dijo la rubia soltando una risita.

 _—_ _Bien, tienes razón, chica lista. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo necesite._

—Ustedes, los hombres. ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos o no?

 _—_ _Dijiste que llevarías a una amiga ¿Cierto?_

—Sí. Mizuki apenas se gradúe se irá del continente y quiere disfrutar sus últimos días aquí.

 _—_ _Pero Marron, Goten y yo somos los únicos que dejarían entrar, tenemos ya más de 21. Tú tienes 17, pienso que tu amiga tiene lo mismo._

—Tiene 18, y en el Este hay un club que te deja pasar si eres mayor de 16. Pero te pide que seas mayor de 21 para poder beber.

 _—_ _No, no te preocupes. Tengo un amigo aquí en una discoteca que las dejaría pasar sin ningún problema._

—Apuesto que suelen llevar muchas chicas ahí, por eso ya no les prestan atención.

 _—_ _Cuida tus celos, Mar. Son muy notorios —_ Marron se sonrojó y se distrajo, por lo cual, provocó que sacudiera mal el pincel y le cayeran unas gotas de pintura encima

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, por suerte se había puesto el delantal, sino, hubiese ensuciado la camisa de Trunks. Supuestamente la había llevado a lavar, pero planeaba quedársela.

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó?_

—Nada, sólo me ensucié de pintura.

 _—_ _¿Estás pintando?_

—Sí, quiero terminar un retrato que dibujé hace unos días.

—¡Marron! —exclamó su madre, al parecer, aún seguía dándose un baño caliente con su papá— ¡no queremos que te quedes pintando hasta tarde!

—¡Bueno! —le respondió la adolescente— ¡Todo depende del ruido que hagan durante su sesión! ¡Los vi teniendo sexo cuando entré sin permiso a su habitación cuando tenía 10! ¡Créanme que no me gustaría escucharlos! —Notó el silencio que se produjo, se imaginó a sus padres completamente sonrojados.

 _—_ _Bueno, eso era algo que definitivamente no quería escuchar —_ dijo Trunks al otro lado del teléfono. Marron rio.

—Lo siento.

 _—_ _Nah, te entiendo. Mis padres no son muy callados que se digan, parecen animales. Por suerte la casa es grande y el sonido de su habitación no llega ni a la mía, y menos a la de Bra_ —Marron volvió a reír _—. Fue sólo una vez que los escuché cuando pasaba por su habitación después de haber ido a buscar un vaso con agua. Mi mamá dice demasiadas palabras sucias —_ Marron estaba riendo, pero intentaba no hacerlo tan fuerte—. _Tenía 16 años, sabía muy bien lo que hacían en su habitación._

—¡Dende! No me imagino eso —Marron seguía riendo.

 _—_ _Volviendo al tema, más tarde llamaré a Goten para contarle la idea, no se negará. Las iremos a buscar a tu casa a las 9 ¿Está bien?_

—Me parece perfecto.

 _—_ _¡Truuuuunks! —_ se escuchó una vocecita del lado del Saiyajin, Marron la reconoció enseguida como la de Bra— _Quiero que vengas a jugar conmigo._

 _—_ _Bra ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?_

 _—_ _¡Son las nueve! ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?_

 _—_ _No sé, sigues viéndote igual de enana, heredaste eso de papá_ —Marron intentó aguantar la risa, se imaginó como reaccionaría el señor Vegeta ante lo dicho por su primogénito

 _—_ _¡Trunks! —_ Exclamó Bra molesta— _¡Le voy a decir a papá!_

 _—_ _¡No, espera, Bra! —_ se escucharon varias cosas cayéndose y Marron rio suavemente. Escuchó un grito pequeño y forcejeos, luego a Bra quejándose.

 _—_ _Suéltame, niño malcriado._

 _—_ _Mira quien habla de malcriado. ¡Niñita consentida!_

—Que bueno que yo me llevaré 17 años con mi hermanito —dijo Marron interrumpiendo la pelea al otro lado de la línea.

 _—_ _¡Marron! No sabia que estaban hablando…_

 _—_ _Pues ya lo sabes… —_ dijo Trunks.

—Los dejaré que sigan en su pelea. Los esperamos mañana a las 9, Trunks. Los quiero —y colgó sin dejar que Trunks se despidiese. Abrió la conversación por Whattsap que tenía con Mizuki y le escribió:

 _Marron: Mañana te quiero a las ocho en mi casa, sí saldremos._

 _Mizuki: ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Kami-sama! ¡Estaré ahí, bien guapa como nunca! ¡Y te pondré guapa a ti!_

 _Marron: No es necesario._

 _Mizuki: Sí, lo es. Y hablamos después que están dando en tv ese tipo de películas que me hacen llorar, y sabes que no atiendo teléfonos._

 _Marron: Bien, nos vemos mañana._

Marron después de salirse de sus distracciones, continuó con el rellenar de color el dibujo que había hecho. Los acrílicos eran colores fuertes y brillantes, que le daban un toque mágico a la pintura. La rubia terminó de pintar el cabello y disolvió el color lila que poseía en el pincel en agua, con tal de que al usar el azul en los ojos no se estropeara. Marron pintó los ojos de un azul precioso, y se quedó mirando la pintura, le encantaba, definitivamente era el mejor retrato de Trunks que había hecho.

No es que siempre lo pintará a él, ella tenía una variedad en sus pinturas: Desde paisajes, hasta abstractos, y muchos, pero muchos retratos, eran lo que más le gustaba pintar. Había pintado a sus padres en uno, al abuelo Roshi, Urigame y Oolong en otro, a Bra y Pan entrenando en otro (Una escena que le gustó cuando estaban entrenando en la cámara), una de Goten sonriendo (Tenía que admitir que la sonrisa de Goten era simplemente la más linda del mundo) y una de la tía ChiChi y el tío Goku, entre otras. Pero Marron tenía unas predilectas, éstas, eran retratos que hizo de Trunks en diferentes situaciones y lo que más destacaba la rubia era los expresivos ojos que poseía, eso era lo que a ella le encantaba dibujar, junto con el color de su cabello.

El azul y el lila fueron los colores preferidos de Marron al pintar.

 ** _._**

—¿Tú y Marron están saliendo? —la pregunta de su hermana pequeña lo hizo mirarla deteniendo el camino del tenedor, con un trozo de pastel en él, a su boca.

—No —respondió y comió del pudín, cómo amaba los postres de su abuela.

—Pues deberían, se ven muy lindos juntos, Pan está de acuerdo conmigo —Bra miró a su hermano sentado en una sillita demasiado pequeña para él, usando un sombrero de color rojo. El muchacho estaba comiendo pastel que su abuela les había obsequiado para la fiesta de té que Bra desarrollaba esa noche—. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

—Sí, Bra.

—¡Pues ataca, tigre! —exclamó la niña de 9 años soltando una risita. Trunks la siguió.

—Cállate, enana. Son cosas de adultos.

—Uish, odio cuando los mayores se ponen en esas —le sirvió té—. ¿Van a salir mañana?

—Sí, con Goten y una amiga de ella.

—¡Que lindo! Una cita doble.

—No es lo que piensas, sólo saldremos un rato. No intentaré ligármela, bueno, no toda la noche lo intentaré —Bra soltó una risita—. Mira, enana. Para conquistar a una chica hay que ser pacientes, ir con suavidad.

—No si eres Trunks Brief ¿Qué no todas las chicas están locas por ti?

—Ellas sólo...

—Ven el dinero, lo olvidaba —completó Bra—. Mamá siempre me lo dice, me prepara para cuando yo crezca.

—Exacto...

—Pero no va a ser así —Bra se levantó y se colocó las manos en la cintura— Porque yo me voy a casar con Goten —Trunks rio—. ¿No me crees, niño bonito?

—No, niña consentida —Bra infló sus mejillas y se volvió a sentar.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Adivina? ¡Papá está entrenándome! —Trunks miró a su hermana pequeña con una ceja enarcada ¿Su padre entrenándola? No se imaginaba eso, su padre era demasiado brusco para una cosita delicada como Bra.

—No es buena idea, Bra.

—¿Cómo que no? Papá no es tan malo entrenando.

—Tú eres... Eres tan pequeña... Y papá es muy duro en los entrenamientos —Bra miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido, ese que había heredado muy bien de Bulma.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo mantener el ritmo de un entrenamiento, soy una saiyajin, Trunks —la mirada llena de confianza en los ojos de Bra, los ojos azules brillándole, le decían que ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.

—¿Aún no te has convertido en Súper Saiyajin?

—No. Papá me habló un poco de eso, dice que la transformación es algo dura —Trunks, con una sonrisa orgullosa, bebió té y miró a su hermana

—Yo me convertí, con suma facilidad, a los 8 años —Bra infló las mejillas.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Me convertiré y seré la primera mujer en convertirme en Súper Saiyajin! —Trunks rio.

—Apenas lo puedas hacer, me vas a avisar —los ojos de Bra brillaron y se lanzó encima de su hermano mayor tumbándolo en el suelo. Se sentó sobre su pecho y le sacudió el cabello, ella sabía que eso lo molestaba.

—¿Y vas a pelear contra mi? ¡Dime que sí!

—Bueno, bueno, princesita ¿Te me bajas de encima? —Bra se bajó de su hermano y cuando el muchacho se levantó lo abordó en un abrazo.

—¡Gracias! Te adoro, hermanito —Trunks rio y acarició el cabello azul de su hermana.

—Yo igual, princesita.

 **.**

 _No había noche que no soñara con fuego, siempre era así. Siempre estaba en algún lado, ya sea en su habitación, en la sala, en la preparatoria, en la montaña Paoz, en donde fuese que se situara el sueño, al final había fuego._

 _Esa noche, ella soñaba que estaba en un manantial que ella, Goten y Trunks habían encontrado hace varios años, simplemente estaba sentada y solamente las cosas comenzaron a arder. Ella estaba tranquila, admirando como todo se quemaba como si le causara maravilla ver arder todo._

 _En sus sueños, siempre hay una voz llamándola y ella no logra entender porqué, pero quiere ir, es como si se liberase de una inexistente atadura que la tiene controlada._

Esa mañana, despertó con el sabor a cenizas en la boca y su rubio cabello olía a humo. Marron se dirigió al baño y mientras se lavaba los dientes, abrió el buscador en su teléfono.

 _¿Qué significa soñar con fuego?_

No es que creyese mucho en eso, pero ya la duda y extrañeza de sus sueños la asustaba un poco. El buscador le arrojó varios resultados, y ella dio click en el primero.

Le salieron varios significados que ella leyó solo por encima, la verdad, no sabía que hacía buscando eso.

 _"…_ _Soñar con fuego significa destrucción…"_

Esa frase fue la única que llamó su atención, luego, se volvió a regañar y negó con la cabeza, cerró el navegador y terminó de limpiar su boca. Se quitó con lo que durmió y se dio una ducha. Al salir, se puso su uniforme naranja y bajó a desayunar, luego entrenaría un poco.

Abajo, en la sala, no había nadie, pero había un desayuno cuidadosamente guardado para ella. Así que simplemente lo ingirió y salió al jardín para hacer el calentamiento. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su madre, silbando una tonada, mientras trabajaba en las flores que tanto tenía olvidadas.

—Buenos días —dijo la adolescente acercándose a su madre, le extrañaba que estuviese en el jardín, pues usualmente la androide usaba sus fines de semana para hacer otras cosas.

—Buenos días —contestó Dieciocho, mientras rociaba un líquido en las flores moradas, _geranios,_ recordó Marron que se llamaban _._ Para no dejar morir las plantas, Marron las regaba cuando era necesario, pero nunca le pondría ese amor que tanto le puso su madre hace un tiempo, y que ahora le volvía a poner—. ¿Sabías que los geranios significan la felicidad de alguien con quien se la entrega?

—No lo sabía —respondió Marron, sentándose al lado de su madre.

—Krilin me regaló una cuando tú tenías un año. Lo malo es que estas flores requieren un gran cuidado, o se llenan de hongos, son muy propensas a enfermarse —la rubia mayor se levantó y se dirigió hacia un arbusto con flores de color rojo, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a rociarlas con el líquido, Marron también se levantó y la siguió, pero no se sentó esta vez—. Las _camelias_ significan amor y belleza, tu padre me la dio la primera vez que salimos —soltó una risita—. El hombre temblaba y balbuceaba antes de entregármela, me causó tanta ternura, aunque no lo dije.

—¿Qué tienes, mamá? Estás muy romántica hoy ¿Tan así te tienen las hormonas del embarazo? —dijo Marron soltando una risita, Dieciocho también rio.

—Nada, simplemente que esta mañana desperté con ganas de atender mis flores, las sembré por algo cuando nos mudamos.

—No sabía que estas flores tuviesen significado.

—¿Cuál? ¿General o para mí?

—Ambos, cuando las plantaste hace años pensé que era porque te parecían bonitas —la rubia sonrió.

—Tu padre es un romántico, le encantaba llevarme flores a cada rato, así que tuve muchas especies en mis manos. Las que sembré son las más significativas para mí, tanto por su significado, que investigué por mí misma, como por la ocasión —se levantó y se dirigió a otro arbusto, en donde unas flores con pétalos blancos sobresalían. Marron sonrió, las _margaritas_ eran su flor favorita—. Las margaritas significan inocencia y pureza, tú cogiste varias del Monte Paoz y me las regalaste, cuando tenías 5 años.

—Mamá…

—¿Creías que sólo sembraba las que me daba tu padre? —dijo la androide con una sonrisa, Marron se sonrojó—. Sígueme, las últimas —se dirigieron hacia el último arbusto, en donde sobresalían unas bellas flores blancas con un centro amarillo y alargado—. Las _magnolias_ significan dignidad y felicidad, nadie me la regaló, simplemente yo misma las compré para mí y las sembré, ya que su significado era muy cierto en mi vida —una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la androide—. Era feliz, y sigo siéndolo.

Marron sonrió, pocas veces su madre se ponía en plan romántico, pero cuando lo estaba, era hermoso. Pues ver su, siempre juvenil, rostro con una sonrisa que no era sarcástica o de burla era bello, igual que ver sus ojos azules brillar.

Marron se olvidó de entrenar esa mañana y se dispuso a hablar con su madre, cómo amaba verla feliz.

 ** _._**

Ella había sido la que había propuesto la salida, y cuando el auto de Mizuki estuvo en su puerta a las 8 pm, Marron estaba acostada leyendo en su cama. Mizuki abrió la puerta y entró a la casa de su mejor amiga como si fuese suya.

—Seño… —empezó Mizuki, pero la androide, que estaba en el salón principal con una laptop en sus piernas escribiendo un informe para unos ejecutivos, la asesinó con la mirada— Lo siento, Lázuli ¿Marron?

—Arriba, creo que ni siquiera se ha bañado —Mizuki gruñó y subió a la habitación de su mejor amiga, si la madre de Marron, no le había dicho nada de su vestimenta, era porque ella sabía a dónde irían. La joven abrió la puerta para encontrar a su mejor amiga acostada en su cama, con el uniforme naranja de la escuela de artes marciales donde practicaba, leyendo un libro. Marron miró a Mizuki y palideció.

—¡Se me olvidó! —exclamó y se levantó de la cama. Mizuki le lanzó la toalla a la cara y la rubia entró al baño. La pelinegra abrió el armario de Marron e inspeccionó la ropa, sacó y metió con tal de encontrar el atuendo adecuado para la noche. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y Marron salió solamente en ropa interior, secándose el cabello con la toalla.

—Te saqué esto —señaló Mizuki la ropa en la cama—. Tú decides qué ponerte —Marron inspeccionó lo que su amiga le sacó y la inspeccionó a ella; Mizuki llevaba puesta una falda negra y pegada hasta la mitad de los muslos, usaba unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban a mitad de la rodilla, y llevaba una blusa brillante de color plateado; su cabello oscuro estaba suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. Los colores que Marron tenía en su ropa eran más discretos, Mizuki le había sacado uno de sus shorts de Jean favorito, una blusa negra larga con el logo de una banda que a ella le gustaba y unos botines de tacón medio. Marron se encogió de hombros y se comenzó a vestir, se cepilló el cabello y se lo dejó suelto, cayendo libremente hasta su cintura. Su mejor amiga se acercó y le aplicó un poco de lápiz de ojos y delineador.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —siempre le decía—, y esto los resalta más.

—Estás hermosa, Marron —dijo Mizuki—. Si fuese lesbiana me darían ganas de cogerte —Marron se sonrojó y soltó una risita dándole un suave golpe a su amiga en el hombro.

—No seas boba.

—¡Hablo enserio, cosita! —dijo Mizuki riendo. Notando que ya faltaban 15 minutos para que Trunks y Goten las fuesen a buscar, ellas decidieron bajar.

—Me voy, mamá —dijo Marron en la puerta de la sala.

—Que les vaya bien —fue lo único que dijo la mujer, mientras las adolescentes salían.

—Adoro a tu madre —dijo Mizuki—. No le importa nada.

—Claro que le importa —dijo Marron mientras se sentaba en el jardín—. Sólo que aparenta no hacerlo, no sabes como tuve que suplicarle a ambos para que me dejaran salir hoy ¡Pensé que la noticia del embarazo bajaría su guardia!

—¿Embarazo? ¿Que embarazo?

—Verdad que no te había dicho, mamá está embarazada —Mizuki chilló y se fue a levantar, pero Marron la sostuvo—. No lo hagas, ella no es de esas que le gustan ser felicitada —Marron sintió un respingo de ki y levantó la cabeza notando la nave de Trunks acercarse—. Ya vienen.

Se levantaron cuando la nave aterrizó frente a ellas. Antes de que sus amigos salieran, Marron abrió la puerta trasera y entró, Mizuki la siguió.

—Buenas noches —dijeron las dos mujeres, los chicos le contestaron y les sonrieron.

—Chicos ¿Recuerdan a Mizuki?

—Hola Mizuki, tiempo sin verte —dijo Trunks mientras conducía, Goten se dio la vuelta en el asiento mirándolas.

—¿Que hay, chicas? ¿Listas para pasarla bien?

—He ido a discotecas antes —dijo Mizuki.

—Nunca con nosotros —dijo Trunks—. Pregúntale a Marron, con nosotros siempre es genial.

 **.**

La entrada fue fácil, el hombre no les pidió absolutamente nada, simplemente Trunks se levantó un poco la gorra y le sonrió, el gorila de la puerta supo enseguida quien era.

No era la primera vez que Marron entraba a una discoteca, pero las que dejaban entrar a menores en el Este no eran nada comparados con esta. Las luces de color neón iluminaban en lugar y se podía ver los cuerpos brillantes de la gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—No te nos pierdas —dijo Goten tomando su mano y guiándola hacía unos sillones en la esquina, en donde Trunks y Mizuki ya se acomodaban. Marron se sentó en medio de ambos mientras Goten iba a buscar unas bebidas.

—Bueno, Marron —dijo Mizuki a través de la música—. Si no querías que me sentara al lado de él lo hubieses dicho —Marron se sonrojó ligeramente. Goten volvió con las bebidas y las entregó, Marron agradecía que su amigo supiese que ella no bebía mucho y les hubiese entregado unas margaritas.

Trunks notó la bebida que Goten llevaba en su mano y frunció el ceño.

—No bebas demasiado —le dijo de modo protector, el pelinegro solamente lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando una persona tiene el corazón roto, muchas veces hace lo posible por olvidar lo que le abruma, olvidar que jugaron con él. Trunks perdió la cuenta de cuantos vasos de Vodka bebió Goten. Como Saiyajin tenían el hígado más resistente y se necesitaba de mucho para emborracharse, y al parecer, Goten había llegado a su límite.

No era la primera vez que se emborrachaban, cuando empezaban su adolescencia experimentaron mucho, se emborracharon, se acostaron con mujeres, muchas cosas que un adolescente querría aprender. Todavía eran jóvenes, pero eran algo maduros como para meterse de cabeza en el alcohol, ahora tomaban un poco de responsabilidad.

Goten se veía demasiado borracho, había tomado a Marron del brazo y se la había llevado a la pista de baile, Marron casi ni lo había visto. Marron lo notó feliz, al menos como un borracho puede verse, el chico reía y bromeaba con ella, o al menos un rato, después empezó a llorar.

—¿Goten? —preguntó Marron— ¿Goten, que tienes? —el pelinegro hundió su cara en el cuello de su amiga y lloró un poco más, Marron lo abrazó y se sintió mal por no saber que hacer, no fue necesario decir algo, Goten lloró un poco más y al rato dejó de hacerlo. Tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó en la nariz, luego la besó en la frente.

—Eres ¡Hip! La mejor amiga de todo el mundo —Marron le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Volvamos con los otros ¿Vale? —el pelinegro asintió y Marron le sonrió. Volvieron a donde Mizuki y Trunks conversaban, Goten se sentó al lado de Mizuki y la observó bien, Mizuki se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada del Son.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me falta para sentirme mejor, Trunks? —Goten iba ya iba tomar otro vaso de Vodka, Trunks se lo quitó de la mano y lo tomó él.

—No más licor, niño. Mañana despertarás con una jaqueca —Goten hizo un adorable puchero—. ¿Que es lo que necesitas?

—Acostarme con una chica —Trunks miró a Marron con un _"Te lo dije"_ en sus ojos, Marron infló las mejillas—. ¡No, Marron! ¡No es que no haya apreciado tu idea de traerme aquí para despejar mi mente, solo que necesito sexo! —miró a su lado, Mizuki se había recogido el cabello oscuro por el calor y estaba tomando de su bebida. Marron supo lo que Goten iba a hacer antes de que el Son lo realizara. Goten rodeó la cintura de Mizuki con su brazo y se acercó a ella—. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

—¡Goten! —exclamó Marron avergonzada, nunca había conocido esa faceta de su amigo. Mizuki fijó sus ojos violetas en su amiga y le sonrió al chico a su lado.

—Claro ¿Porque no? —Marron se palmeó la frente y se levantó tomando la mano de Trunks.

—Vamos a bailar —y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

—¿Que fue lo que te dije que iba a necesitar? —le exclamó Trunks a través de la música, cuando ya habían llegado a la pista y comenzaban a bailar una pegajosa canción.

—No me imaginé que Goten... ¡Ya sabes! —Marron movió los brazos haciéndose tratar de entender

—¿Quisiera acostarse con una chica ahora que está soltero?

—Es que... Acabó de terminar con su novia... No conoce a Mizuki... Es incomodo.

—Es solo sexo, Marron —la rubia volteó la mirada.

—Ese es el problema, que es sólo sexo.

—El sexo es lo más natural en el mundo, éste se mueve a través de él, ya sea, por simple procreación o, simple placer. Quiero decir, anteriormente era un tema tan tabú, el cual prácticamente era imposible mencionar. El sexo por placer no es malo, estas cumpliendo una necesidad que sientes, siempre y cuando las cosas no sean en exceso y sea con responsabilidad —Marron miró al suelo y se alejó del pelilila.

—Iré a traer unas bebidas —se alejó dirigiéndose a la barra, Trunks no sabía que había pasado. Marron pidió un cóctel para ella y un vaso de Whisky para Trunks, tomó su pedido y se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta que unos tipos la rodeaban.

—Oye, rubia ¿Por qué tan sola? —dijo uno, Marron colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Aléjense, idiotas.

—uuuhh, es valiente, la hermosa —la sostuvo del brazo, Marron respiró profundo y miró, con sus ojos azules ardiendo al que la sostenía.

—Suéltame, si no quieres salir herido —No le gustaba amenazar, ella no era de esas que iniciaban una pelea. Los tipos, creyendo que era una broma, rieron con fuerza.

—Creo que ella ha pedido que la suelten —Marron reconoció la voz de Trunks entrando al círculo que los hombres tenían a su alrededor, eran como cuatro.

—Cállate, niñito. Estamos hablando con la rubia —dijo el hombre que la tenía sujeta, Marron volvió a respirar profundo y colocó, con su mano libre, las bebidas en la barra.

—Ya te pedí amablemente que me soltaras —dijo Marron, con asustadiza tranquilidad.

—Mira, rubia ¿Por qué mejor no me chupas el…? —el sonido del puñetazo se escuchó incluso sobre la música. El hombre que sostenía a Marron yacía como a tres metros de ella, tal vez, con varios dientes rotos. Trunks se quedó sorprendido ante el golpe que dio su amiga, nunca la había visto de esa forma. Marron no sintió dolor alguno en su puño cuando lo estampó con la mejilla del hombre, al revés, sintió una alegría infinita.

—Ese fue un golpe suave ¿Eh, Mar? —preguntó Trunks— Te he visto golpear más fuerte —ante lo dicho, los seguidores del hombre tirado en el suelo, se alejaron de ellos. Trunks se le acercó a su amiga—. Fue un buen golpe —la rubia lo miró y se echó a reír, estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Me quiero ir ya —dijo la adolescente después de reír, tomando nuevamente las bebidas. El Saiyajin asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a donde Goten y Mizuki los esperaban, y los encontraron besándose, Marron se sintió un poco incómoda.

—Oigan, glotones. Aguarden un poco para la cama —la pareja rio y se separaron—. Vámonos ya, no tardan en cerrar la discoteca —asintieron y se levantaron. Goten tomó de la mano a Marron y salieron los tres a la calle mientras Trunks pagaba la cuenta.

—Yo iba a aportar —dijo Marron sacando su monedero de su bolso, pero Goten le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Mar, sabes cómo es el hombre. No te dejará pagar algo —Marron guardó su monedero.

—Bien, Goten —dijo Trunks al salir y le entregó unas llaves a su amigo, Mizuki las recibió.

—Él no va a conducir de esa forma —le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

—Esa es la del apartamento —Mizuki se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes ¿tienes auto? —Mizuki asintió y sacó su auto de la cápsula. Trunks se acercó a éste con una sonrisa y lo inspeccionó— Modelo del 770, pero en buen estado ¿sabes? Tengo unas ideas para mejorar este modelo.

—¿enserio? —a Mizuki le brillaban los ojos, amaba su auto, ella misma había ahorrado para comprárselo.

—Sí —Trunks abrió la puerta y entró al auto, Marron se imaginó que controlaba el GPS, a los minutos volvió a salir—. La dirección del apartamento ya está digitada en el GPS, está a sólo unas cuadras de aquí —Mizuki asintió y le sonrió

—Gracias, estuvo muy divertido —Trunks le sonrió de vuelta, luego se dirigió a donde Goten que se tambaleaba un poco mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a Marron.

—Con cuidado, recuerda que es humana —Goten asintió y besó la mejilla de su amigo.

—Te quiero, príncipe ¿Sabías?

—Sí, sí. Ve a desahogarte —y lo metió en el auto. Mizuki subió al lado del conductor después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su amiga. Iba a empezar a conducir cuando Goten gritó.

—¡Espera! ¡Trunks! —el pelilila, que ya se había alejado un poco del auto, se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa, niño?

—No tengo condones —Trunks colocó los ojos en blanco y sacó su nave de una cápsula, se metió, rebuscó en uno de los escondites que éste tenia y sacó un paquete, los llevó al otro auto y se los entregó a su amigo.

—Buen provecho —Goten le sonrió a su amigo y Mizuki echó a andar el auto, se perdió al doblar por la esquina—. Te llevo a casa —dijo Trunks mirando a Marron, quien aún seguía viendo por donde se había ido el auto de su amiga.

—No quiero ir a casa ahora —y levantó el vuelo. Trunks convirtió su nave en cápsula, la guardó y alzó el vuelo, no tardó en alcanzar a Marron.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Ya verás —dijo Marron tomando velocidad y dando un giro de paso. El Saiyajin la alcanzó y la humana soltó una risita.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el Monte Paoz, y Trunks supo enseguida a donde se dirigía. Cuando ellos eran adolescentes y Marron una niña, les gustaba explorar todo el Monte, Marron subía sobre Kinton para poder volar con ellos. En una de sus tantas aventuras, encontraron un bello manantial escondido, en el cual, establecieron un tipo de base y la proclamaron su guarida.

Marron aterrizó a la orilla del manantial y se estiró, luego se sentó sobre el césped con Trunks a su lado. Como la rubia estaba callada, Trunks sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y se colocó uno en los labios, al encenderlo fue que se dio cuenta que Marron lo miraba.

—¿Te importa que fume? —la rubia colocó los ojos en blanco e hizo un movimiento con la mano dándole vía libre. Trunks le dio una calada al cigarrillo y miró a Marron, ésta lo miraba con curiosidad y luego soltó una risita— ¿De que te ríes? —dijo él sonriéndole.

—Es que me acordé de hace unos años. Cuando teníamos, Mizuki y yo, 15 años, ella intentó fumar, le causaba curiosidad; así que, le robamos un cigarrillo a mi mamá y fuimos al patio. Ella se fumó medio cigarro de un solo y tosió todo el humo, lo detestó, yo no quise probarlo —Trunks rio

—Oye ¿Por qué estabas tan molesta cuando Mizuki aceptó acostarse con Goten? Contesta con sinceridad.

—Me da miedo, Mizuki. Temo por ella —Trunks la miró fijamente, al principio pensó que estaba celosa, pero al notar la preocupación en sus ojos, le creyó.

—Goten, por muy borracho que esté, no se saldrá de control, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

—No es eso, confío en Goten sobre ese tema. Es sólo… Que temo que piensen que Mizuki…

—¿Es una zorra, por aceptar tener relaciones con Goten? —completó Trunks, le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Marron asintió— Nadie lo pensará, Mar. Porque una mujer tenga libertad en su vida sexual, no la convierte en una cualquiera.

—Sí, pero no todos piensan eso.

—Son unos idiotas. Además, no debes valerte de lo que los demás piensan, si a ella no le importa que lo digan ¿Por qué a ti sí?

—Porque yo la protejo, Mizuki es tan… despreocupada —Marron se colocó las rodillas en el pecho y apoyó su rostro en ellas. Trunks, tan rápido que el ojo humano no podía verlo, levantó en sus brazos a Marron.

—Necesitas un chapuzón de realidad, Mar —y sin decir más nada, se lanzó, con todo y ropa, con todo y zapatos al agua. Ambos, salieron a flote.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Marron con una sonrisa, dándole un empujón al chico de cabello lila.

—¡Tenía que animarte! Marron, no te preocupes por tu amiga, ella sabe lo que hace —y abrazó a la rubia, y ésta recibió a gusto el abrazo, sólo para tomar desprevenido a Trunks y hundirlo en el agua.

Parecían dos niños jugando, tal vez eso faltaba en su vida, sentirse de nuevo niños, en donde no había preocupaciones; en donde Marron no tenía que preocuparse por el discurso que tenía que preparar para el siguiente sábado, o en llevar los papeles a tiempo para poder entrar a la universidad; en donde Trunks no tenía que preocuparse por dirigir la empresa más grande del mundo, el pilar de generaciones, o en ser lo suficientemente buen luchador para ser el orgullo de su padre. Necesitaban un tiempo de relajación, en donde nada más existiesen ellos dos.

El aire del verano pasó por sus pieles y los hizo tiritar un poco, Marron decidió salir del lago y Trunks la siguió. Se exprimió el cabello y se tiró en el césped, quitándose los zapatos, y luego acostándose. Trunks hizo lo mismo que ella y pasó su brazo por la nuca de la rubia, sirviéndole de almohada, Marron lo miro y le sonrió.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —le dijo sonriéndole, sus ojos azules brillando y el cabello rubio desparramado por el césped.

—¿Irnos de fiesta o bañarnos en el manantial?

—Bañarnos en el manantial, quedarnos sentados en un tranquilo silencio, con tan solo la constante compañía del otro —bostezó y cerró los ojos, Trunks acarició suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

—Me encantaría —le dijo colocando su mano en la cintura de ella y también cerrando los ojos. Pronto, ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

Ese manantial, tal y como había dicho Marron, se volvió protagonista de sus escapadas, de sus besos, de sus mayores deseos. Sin embargo, pasó a ser, para Trunks, el protagonista de sus peores pesadillas.

 ** _Nota: lajdlahdlahxlajxlahxkahck Debo decir, que amé escribir este capítulo. Iba a ser más largo, pero quise cortarlo por acá, porque me gusta más este corte para cerrar capítulo._**

 ** _Personalmente, Mizuki es mi adoración, siempre tengo un enorme aprecio a los Oc que agrego, que son algo importantes en el fic. Ella es un personaje libre, o sea, que le da poca importancia a la cosa, y créanme, que hacer una chica así me ha gustado._**

 ** _Hablemos de la escena de Marron y Dieciocho atendiendo las flores: ¡Santo Dende! Amé, en verdad, adoré escribir esa parte. Soy amante de las flores, me gusta apreciarlas pero no las siembro porque no las cuidaría (Además, tengo dos perras y una gata que podrían dañarlas), la cuestión es que siempre he sabido que éstas tienen significados emocionales, y buscarlos y colocarlos en la vida de Dieciocho me pareció sumamente precioso. Las margaritas, son mi flor favorita, incluso aunque el significado no me quede Xd El significado es perfecto para Marron._**

 ** _Sobre la charla del sexo: Soy Virgen, lo admito, pero creo que el tener sexo por placer no es nada malo, si ambas partes están de acuerdo ¿Por qué molestarse? Y la verdad, por muy lindo y bello y tierno que sea Goten, es un adulto y tiene necesidades, además, está borracho Xd_**

 ** _Finalizando: ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Batallé, y luché por tenerlo listo :3_**

 ** _Espero, y ojalá, haya reviews :3 ¡miren que los contesté! ¡Está arriba!_**

 ** _Besos!_**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

 _ **MARIA ENRIQUETA: Oooww *se sonroja* Graciaaassss :3 :3**_

 _ **MITWI: ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Marron es la mejor! Ella no se deja decir nada de alguien!**_

 _ **SophieBrief; Oooowwww, mi Soph! Vas a ver que en este capítulo te caerá aun mejor... Espero. Adoro con mi alma a Mizuki, ella y Ren son mis Oc's adoradas.**_

 _ **sakura 86: ¡A huevo! ¡Que viva el TruMar! Sí, ellos son tan divinos!**_

 _ **Anii376: Graciaaaaasss jdkaslksahf**_

 _ **Amigocha: Señorita que leyendo perdida se perdió! Voy a molestarte mucho con eso XD Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y créeme que este cap viene con aún más sorpresas!**_

 _ **CHICAS! LES AGRADEZCO TANTO QUE SIGAN ESTE FIC!**_

 _ **SUS REVIEWS ME ALIENTAN :3 :3**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Cinco_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dislcaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pasada las tres de la mañana, Dieciocho rio al ver a su esposo dar vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —le dijo, la androide se quitó el pañuelo de su frente y lo remojó en agua.

—¿Sientes su ki? —Krilin asintió, ella se volvió a colocar el pañuelo— Entonces está bien, nuestra hija es fuerte y se sabe defender sola… Además, tiene a los mocosos de Bulma y ChiChi con ella.

—¿Todavía tienes fiebre? —el guerrero tocó la mejilla de su esposa.

—¿Qué te parece? Al menos no es tan fuerte como la del jueves, no estoy delirando —Soltó una risita y miró a su esposo—. Deja de preocuparte por Marron, ella está grande, es fuerte y muy inteligente. Ten por seguro que se haya quedado a dormir en casa de Mizuki, o en la de ChiChi, o en la de Bulma. Sabes que le gusta pasar más tiempo con ellos, que con sus propios padres —Krilin soltó una risita y se acostó al lado de su mujer. La abrazó por la cintura hasta que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **.**_

* * *

Como toda mujer joven, Mizuki disfrutaba el sexo en plenitud, claramente, responsable. No era una mujer fácil, de esas que se acostaban con cualquiera (Aunque vivió una oscura época), pero no negaría que había tenido aventuras, sexo casual con alguno que otro chico que no conocía demasiado.

Por eso no se negó cuando Goten le propuso el sexo ¿Por qué no? El chico era sexy, de eso no había duda. Mizuki lo había conocido en el cumpleaños #14 de Marron, la rubia los presentó a la joven con tanto orgullo que emocionaba, Marron los amaba a los dos. Y ahí se dio cuenta de lo lindo que podría llegar a ser el pelinegro, era tierno y siempre mantenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Este encuentro sexual, a diferencia de otros que tuvo Mizuki, era que los hombres casi no la miraban a los ojos, la posicionaban a su antojo como si ella fuese una muñeca. Obviamente, ella también llegaba a tomar el control del sexo, normalmente llegaba a su punto cuando dominaba.

Con Goten fue algo completamente diferente, el pelinegro no la trató como los otros, fue el hombre más dulce, aunque borracho, del mundo. Tuvieron sexo como si fueran una pareja, y no simples conocidos; y Mizuki nunca había sentido tanto placer, ni siquiera con su exnovio (El cual habían tenido una relación de dos años).

Normalmente después del sexo, solían dormir cada uno por su lado, muchas veces, sólo se vestían y se iban. Así que no le sorprendía que el pelinegro se volteara y durmiera.

Ya entrada la madrugada, cuando el cansancio la consumió por completa, y ya se estaba durmiendo, sintió un brazo musculoso rodeando su cintura. Se sorprendió aún más cuando el rostro del chico se sumergió en su cabello oscuro, lo escuchó suspirar y decir un nombre entre dientes. Ella se giró y quedó frente a frente de esos ojos oscuros, y los vio con dolor, y acarició el cabello oscuro hasta que el chico se volvió a quedar dormido.

 ** _._**

* * *

La alarma sonaba tan fuerte que sus sensibles oídos lo captaban demasiado.

—Maldita sea, Krilin —exclamó la androide tapándose de pies a cabeza con la sabana—. No tengo que trabajar hoy, compadécete de la embarazada y apaga esa maldita cosa —Krilin abrió los ojos y tomó su teléfono, que cabía decir no sonaba tan fuerte como decía la androide.

—No es la alarma, me llaman de la comisaría.

—Pues conteste, señor detective. Su mujer quiere dormir, está embarazada y este bebé no da síntomas normales, sino, una maldita fiebre —Krilin acarició el hombro caliente de su esposa y contestó el teléfono.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa? —Contestó.

— _¿Detective?_ —La voz nerviosa del oficial al otro lado del teléfono no le daba buena espina.

—Sí ¿Qué pasó?

— _Sé que es su día libre, pero debe venir… Rápido._

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra desaparecida? ¿Un cuerpo?

— _Partes de uno_ —Krilin se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Voy para allá —colgó, miró a Dieciocho que tenía las mejillas rojas, ella le devolvió la mirada y le hizo una señal.

—Vete, Marron cuidará de mí cuando vuelva —el guerrero se acercó y besó a su mujer en los labios.

—Te amo —Le dijo antes de irse a la ducha.

—Yo igual.

 _ **.**_

* * *

El calor que había en la habitación fue lo que la levantó. Se quitó la sabana de encima recordando que estaba desnuda, y miró a su lado notándolo vacío.

—No me sorprende —se dijo, pero le pareció extraño debido a que el apartamento era de él. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, dejando que el aire de la mañana entrara, estar en un décimo piso tenía ventajas. Escuchó un pequeño quejido y se dio la vuelta buscándolo. Son Goten estaba a un lado de la cama, con un pantalón puesto, las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y el rostro entre sus manos. Mizuki, aun desnuda, se le acercó y se agachó frente a él.

—Goten… —lo llamó suavemente colocándole una mano suavemente en el hombro. El chico la miró, notó la desnudez de la chica y volvió a taparse el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Lo siento tanto. Enserio, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Estaba un poco confundida.

—Te traje a esto, no sé si te obligué… Lo siento —Mizuki soltó una risita.

—Si me hubieses obligado ya me hubiese ido —Goten la miró—. No me obligaste, Goten. Simplemente me propusiste tener sexo y acepté —se encogió de hombros—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ¿Te digo algo? —Lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo levantarse. Se empinó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello— Ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida —Goten se volvió a sonrojar, la chica se separó de él y se sentó en la cama, en donde ella había dormido, la palmeó el otro lado—. Ven, siéntate y te contaré todo —Le dio una sonrisa brillante—. Yo no muerdo —Goten enarcó una ceja y se acarició el hombro, en donde claramente, había una mordida de ella. Mizuki, dándose cuenta soltó una risita, dulce para los oídos de Goten—. No cuando estoy en mis cabales —El Son se sentó al lado de la chica y ella le contó todo, desde la propuesta, hasta que empezaron. No entró en muchos detalles, sólo entró a lo más importante—. Nos protegimos, no te preocupes —le sonrió.

—Eso es bueno —Respiró Goten. No estaba preparado para traer al mundo a una criatura, menos con una chica que no conocía tanto ¡Y menos si era la mejor amiga de Marron! Estaba seguro que la rubia lo cortaría en trocitos con el Kienzan—. ¿Te lastimé? —Mizuki lo miró completamente extrañada.

—No… No niego que hubo un momento en que te tensaste y apretaste las sabanas, eso fue todo —Goten agachó la cabeza—. Oye —dijo Mizuki levantándole la barbilla con la mano—. No pasó nada, estoy bien —Y ella le sonrió, y sus ojos violetas brillaron, ocasionando que el corazón de Goten saltara.

La joven se levantó y él pudo contemplar, esta vez sobrio, las curvas que tenía la muchacha.

—Me iré a dar un baño ¿Me acompañas?

—Yo… —Mizuki soltó una risita.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño—. ¡Wow! ¡Una bañera! ¿Puedo darme un baño de burbujas? —Goten, un poco sonrojado tomó algo de valor, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño también. Vio a Mizuki, desnuda, revisando los productos en el estante.

—Ven, te muestro como se hace.

 _ **.**_

* * *

El olor del perfume que usaba Trunks inundando su nariz, fue lo que la levantó. El sol de la mañana, picando en su rostro acordándole que había dormido afuera y el calor en sus mejillas le avisaba que tenía fiebre, ya que durmió con la ropa mojada; el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, le decía que Trunks dormía cómodamente a su lado.

—Ash —gruñó, odiaba enfermarse. Trató de soltarse del abrazo de su amigo—. Trunks —lo llamó—. Trunks, ya es de mañana —el Brief, solamente se dignó a enterrar su rostro en el pelo de Marron. La adolescente preparó un codazo y lo golpeó en el estómago logrando levantarlo.

—Ouch, Marron —Exclamó acariciándose la zona herida—. Si no estoy en guardia sí me duele un golpe —Marron se sentó en el césped y buscó su teléfono.

—Ya es de día —halló su bolso y sacó su celular, extrañamente, no había llamadas de sus padres.

—Tienes las mejillas rojas —le dijo Trunks colocando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla.

—Nos metimos al lago con ropa y luego dormimos con ellas —Marron soltó una risita—. Tú eres un rudo saiyajin inmune a las enfermedades, yo soy una humana.

—Te llevaré a casa —se levantó buscando las capsulas.

—Puedo volar.

—No enferma.

—Estoy bien —sin embargo un estornudo la contradijo, el saiyajin enarcó una ceja y le mostró una capsula—. Está bien, saca la nave —Sin quererlo, se recostó en el pecho de él abrazándose a sí misma—. Tengo frio y ya me dio dolor de cabeza.

—Ya van dos veces que te tengo moribunda en mis brazos —rio Trunks abrazándola. Marron gruñó y le golpeó suavemente.

—Y ambas han sido tu culpa, idiota —una sonrisa adornó su angelical rostro—. Mi mamá no me ha llamado, eso quiere decir que está molesta porque preocupé a papá al no dormir en casa —Trunks soltó una risita e hizo explotar una capsula para sacar una nave. Marron se soltó de Trunks y entraron a la nave.

—Te llevaré a casa y si quieres me quedo a cuidarte —echó a andar la máquina.

—No es necesario —dijo Marron y Trunks colocó los ojos en blanco, Marron siempre quería sacar a relucir su fortaleza. No era como la pequeña niña antes de empezar a entrenar, la que dejaba que ellos siempre hiciesen las cosas por ella—. Apenas llegue a casa tomaré una pastilla y dormiré. Tal vez papá me pondrá un paño frio en la frente y listo —le dio una sonrisa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

Arribaron rápidamente a la casa de Marron que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad del Oeste, una zona rural, pues Marron amaba el ambiente limpio del campo. A la niña criada en una isla no le gustaba mucho el sonido estresante de la ciudad. Marron se quedó observando a Trunks mientras conducía, a veces sentía que era muy cruel con él cuando lo rechazaba tanto ¡Pero es que ella debía ser fuerte! Valerse por sí misma, quería quitar la imagen de niña indefensa que siempre había traído ¡Por algo comenzó a entrenar! Cerró sus ojos mientras la calefacción le daba calor, casi se queda dormida, sino es porque Trunks la zarandeó suavemente para avisarle que ya habían llegado. La adolescente arrugó su nariz al no sentir el ki de su padre en la casa, pues, supuestamente él estaba de descanso ese día.

—Salió, que extraño —fue a abrir la puerta de la nave cuando sintió unos labios en su mejilla, se giró sonrojada por la impresión y notó la sonrisa de Trunks.

—Mejórate.

—Gracias —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y se bajó de la nave. Entró enseguida a su casa y escuchó la nave alejarse. Se puso la mano en su pecho notando como su corazón latía a mil, hacía años que no se sentía así, hacía años que había dejado atrás la idea del amor, pensando que sólo sería feliz si se valía por sí misma.

¿Qué era ese brillo que había visto en los ojos de Trunks?

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Nada más he tenido un novio en mi vida, si hablamos de algo serio —comenzó Mizuki abrazando sus piernas por debajo del agua. Goten, recostado en el otro extremo de la bañera la miró fijamente—. Fue cuando tenía 15, él tenía 17. Dependí demasiado de él, de manera muy emocional: mi primer novio, mi primer beso, y al año de relación, mi primera vez. Era solo una colegiala enamorada, tanto, que lo idealicé como el hombre perfecto. Pensé tantas cosas, planee un futuro ¡Hasta como llamaríamos nuestros hijos! Tonto ¿No? —Goten solo rio.

»No tenía mucho tiempo de haber cumplido los 17 cuando me enteré que me engañaba, lo encontré teniendo sexo con una chica en su habitación cuando quise darle una sorpresa… Yo le terminé, pero obviamente fui la que más lastimada salió.

»Fue una noche, no tengo ni idea de cómo hice, pero me colé en un club; bebí más de la cuenta y al día siguiente amanecí en una habitación de hotel, desnuda y sola. No tenía miedo a un embarazo, pues desde que había comenzado mi vida sexual me medicaba y seguía haciéndolo. Bajé a recepción a pagar y la chica me dijo que todo estaba pago.

»Sin decirte mentiras, Goten… Me sentí bien, me sentí querida, aunque fuese por una sola noche. Y fue mi gran falla, porque comencé a tomarlo como costumbre: Cada vez que tenía una recaída emocional, me colaba en un club, bebía hasta no saber quién era y me acostaba con alguien… Duró dos meses, mis padres nunca se enteraron porque mentía diciéndoles que iba a casa de Marron, y ellos confían tanto en ella y sus padres que nunca llamaron.

—¿Cómo acabó todo? —preguntó Goten.

—Marron me golpeó —el chico la miró extrañado—. Extraño ¿No? Normalmente cuando despertaba, lo primero que hacía era llamarla. Ella, no tengo idea de cómo, llegaba en cuestión de minutos por más lejos que estuviese. Sí, sé que puede volar, pero ella llegaba a mí sin yo tener que decirle en donde estaba. Apenas estaba enfrente de mí, yo corría a abrazarla con una sonrisa. La vez esa, cuando todo terminó, corrí a abrazarla y ella simplemente me abofeteó; no sé si fue la impresión por el acto, o lo fuerte que me golpeó ¡Quedé mirando estrellas! ¿Cómo una cosita tan pequeña, delgada y delicada como Marron tenía esa fuerza? ¿Acaso esa escuela de artes marciales le daba fuerza sobrehumana? —Goten rio y Mizuki lo acompañó— Cuando la vi a los ojos, temí, sentía que veía los fríos ojos azules de la señora Lázuli, era como una versión más joven de ella. Después, volvió a ser ella misma: se sonrojó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lloró; se disculpó conmigo por haberme golpeado y dijo que era por mí bien; que odiaba ver todo el daño que me hacía yo misma.

»Si mi debilidad es alguien, esa es Marron, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella. Me dolía verla llorar y me fijé que más daño le estaba haciendo a ella dañándome yo misma… Dejé de hacer eso.

—Wow… Eso es… —Goten no sabía que decir, se había quedado completamente mudo.

—Espero que no pienses que soy una cualquiera —Goten notó que la muchacha estaba sonrojada—. Es sólo… Que viví esa época y ahora no me atrevo a tener una relación seria… Tengo miedo a que me abandonen otra vez… Hay chicos que me ofrecen sexo, aventuras de una noche… Y son pocos a los que les digo que sí, muy pocos…

—¡No! —Exclamó Goten— No pienso que sea eso, es sólo que me impresiona… Yo… Yo también he tenido aventuras, muy pocas.

—Se nota que eres un chico muy serio —Mizuki le sonrió de forma coqueta y se estiró para tomar la toalla. Un teléfono sonó, era el de Goten, y éste se estiró para tomarlo.

—¿Hola?

— _Mi abuelita que en donde estás_ —era Pan, si su madre no llamaba, quería decir que estaba molesta y por eso mandó a llamar a Pan. ChiChi quería guardar los gritos para la casa.

—Estoy con Trunks.

— _Mentiroso. Trunks llegó solo a casa y la tía Bulma le dijo a mi abuelita y por eso ella me mandó a llamar. Mi abuelito le dijo que estabas vivo, sentía tu ki y mi abuelita dijo que no por mucho_ —la niña soltó una risa— _. Te van a matar, tío._

—Ya voy para allá, Pan —Y colgó. Mizuki ya había salido de la bañera y se había recogido el cabello oscuro con una toalla.

—¿Te quedarás más tiempo? —Y Goten no pudo responder porque se quedó embobado viéndola, y Mizuki le sonrió, prefirió salir hacía la habitación. Al ver desaparecer a la chica, Goten sentía la necesidad de tratarla bien.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Goten saliendo de la bañera. Mizuki desde el cuarto, solo sonrió, ese chico era tan diferente, era especial.

 _ **.**_

* * *

Marron soltó una risita al ver a su madre acostada, la androide, al notar que su hija estaba resfriada también rió. La adolescente tomó unas pastillas del escritorio y las tomó junto con en agua que había en un vaso y se acostó al lado de su madre, ya se había puesto ropa seca en su habitación.

—Aun no eres mayor de edad para hacer lo que quieras —dijo Dieciocho sentándose en la cama—. ¿En donde estabas?

—Con Trunks en el manantial del monte Paoz —también se sentó—. ¿Has ido al médico, mamá?

—No, y no quiero ir —se acostó y se arropó de pies a cabeza, la rubia menor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá ¿Sigues con ese miedo a los doctores?

—¡Desprecio!

—¿Qué hay si está algo mal con el bebé?

—El bebé está bien, Marron. Está sano, crecerá sano y nacerá sano. Sera un niño grande de cabello negro y ojos negros —Marron soltó una risita, cuando se trataba de doctores, la feroz androide podía parecer una niña.

—¿Quieres que sea niño? —su madre la miró y le dio una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Al principio pensé que podrían ser como los chiquillos de Bulma y ChiChi —Marron rio—. Pero eso depende de como uno los críe. No digo que ellas hallan criado mal a sus hijos, los chicos son respetuosos y tienen valores, es sólo que siempre me pareció más fácil cuidar a una niña. Pero tanto como Bulma, ChiChi y Ren me dicen que no es nada del otro mundo cuidarlos, que simplemente son más activos y juguetones que una niña, pero que ellos llegan a tener un lazo incondicional con su madre, así como las niñas con su padre —Ella se colocó una mano en su vientre plano—. Siento que será niño, lo intuyo —Marron volvió a reír mirando con ternura a su madre—. ¡No me mires así! —exclamó la androide sonrojada.

—¡Eso fue demasiado lindo, mamá! —al notar lo incómoda que estaba su madre decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Has hablado con mi tío? —la rubia mayor asintió— ¿Y como están todos?

—Dieciesiete sigue trabajando, Steven en la universidad, a Ryu le faltan dos años para graduarse y Violet está en la escuela.

—¿Y la tía Ren? —Dieciocho rió.

—Ren sigue siendo Ren, no creo que Diecisiete se hubiese podido conseguir una mujer diferente para él. Ella lo ama demasiado.

—Sigues sentimental, mamá —la androide jaló suavemente una de las trenzas de su hija y se acostó, Marron la acompañó. Ya iba a cerrar los ojos cuando se acordó de preguntar algo importante—. ¿Papá no descansaba hoy?

—Tuvo que irse de urgencias.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Supongo que no, ahora duerme —pero Marron se quedó pensativa, ella había estado muy paranoica con el trabajo de su padre, tenía miedo que algo le pasara a él o a esas chicas que tenían secuestradas. Se frotó las muñecas, tan solo pensar lo que pasan aquellas niñas y en li valiente que es su padre de ayudarlas.

—¿Crees que papá salve a esas chicas?

—Sí, cariño. Papá lo hará.

 _ **.**_

* * *

Después del rápido desayuno, el cual fue tostadas y mermelada, salieron del edificio. Mizuki sacó su auto de la cápsula y sostuvo su bolso viendo fijamente el vehículo. Goten a su lado se rascaba la nuca. Habían hablado un poco más en el desayuno, pero al salir, habían vuelto al mundo real, aquel en donde ellos no se conocían mucho.

—Yo… —empezó Goten.

—Yo… —dijo Mizuki al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron, logrando apaciguar las aguas.

—¿Podría tener tu número? —preguntó Goten, podía pedírselo a Marron, pero era mejor hacerlo de forma personal. La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Mizuki, era poco común que eso pasara.

—Claro —le dictó su número y volvieron a quedarse un tiempo callados, algo incómodos—. Llámame cuando quieras, cuando quieras hablar, cenar, o una simple compañía —y le sonrió, y Goten se sonrojó un poco. Se acercó a ella para despedirse, pero no supo como hacerlo ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿En los labios? Mizuki fue la que reaccionó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de subirse en el auto.

—Nos vemos —dijo Goten sonriendo. Después de ver que el auto de la adolescente se alejó, se dirigió volando al monte Paoz, en donde claramente le esperaría un gran regaño y una tarde completa ayudando a su padre en el cultivo.

 _ **.**_

* * *

La comisaría era un caos: agentes por todos lados monitoreando las cámaras y los mapas; los forenses entrando y saliendo, buscando documentos que fuesen de acuerdo con los resultados.

—Fue identificada como Rose, de 16 años —le comentó un oficial mientras buscaba en la computadora más información; escuchándolo, estaban Krilin y otros dos detectives—. Desapareció hace 5 meses, y no pudimos hallar su ubicación… —el agente tragó fuerte— Hasta ahora.

En la pantalla, la imagen de una muchachita rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes sonreía.

—¿Cómo llegó el cuerpo? —preguntó Krilin. Esa era una de las mayores incógnitas ¿Cómo alguien pudo dejar un cuerpo desmembrado en una caja en la puerta de la policía?

—Hemos revisado las cámaras, pero solo se ve que esto —señaló la orilla de la imagen, en donde aparecía la hora. Cuando corrió el video solamente se pudo ver cuando la hora cambió de 3:50 a 4:20 de un solo, y ya la caja estaba en la puerta.

—De alguna forma pudieron cortar el video sin tocarlo —dijo otro de los detectives.

—Habla con alguno de los hackers, que verifique si alguien entró al sistema —ordenó el otro al agente, éste asintió y partió. Los dos detectives comenzaron a hablar sobre el caso mientras Krilin pensaba.

Para alguien tan sensible como él, aparentar dureza y firmeza en los casos no era nada fácil. Siempre se lo habían dicho: el corazón hay que dejarlo en casa, aquí se usa el cerebro. Pero no era fácil, y más teniendo a una hija, temer que cualquiera de éstas chicas podría ser ella. Veía a Marron en cada muchacha de la que le llegaba un expediente, por eso, a pesar de la fortaleza de su hija temía por ella. Unos golpes en su hombro lo hicieron sobresaltar.

—Nos llaman en la morgue —dijo el detective. Este caso era tan grande que requería tres detectives para llevarlo a cabo. Entraron a la morgue, en donde el frío de la muerte calaba los huesos, y notaron el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana. Krilin había visto cosas peores ¡Él mismo había sido atravesado en el pecho y al rato explotado en pedazos!

—No es recomendable verlo —dijo la forense—. Está en un estado de descomposición grande, yo diría que como unas dos semanas. Su cabeza, torso y extremidades estaban separadas, imagino que para que cupieran en la caja. Su corazón, algunos huesos, sistema reproductor y estómago no estaban; podríamos tratar con traficantes de órganos. Y esto estaba en su boca —les extendió una bolsa de pruebas en donde había un papel—. Está limpio, así que lo pusieron cuando lo dejaron acá

—Esta es solo la primera, no nos sirvió y seguiremos experimentando —leyó Krilin, y eso no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—Los órganos no funcionaron —contestó el otro.

—¿Pero porque dijeron que seguirían experimentando? —se preguntó Krilin. Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue Gero ¿Estarían algunos seguidores de él, o algunos otros novatos intentando crear androides? ¿Por qué experimentarían con órganos?

—Tal vez intentan crear órganos artificiales —dijo el forense.

—Pero ya la unidad médica de la Corporación Cápsula hizo algunos, y funcionaron —y ahí se le ocurrió a Krilin la idea: Al día siguiente iría a hablar con Bulma, ella como científica tal vez le podría solucionar algunas incógnitas que se había hecho ese día. Pero por ahora, su día libre había sido trasladado y debía seguir con la investigaciones para evitar que esto se repita.

Era su deber evitar esto, no debía haber ni una herida, ni una muerta.

Y habían fallado.

—Los padres de la joven están aquí —dijo un agente entrando a la morgue.

—Yo hablaré con ellos —se ofreció Krilin de inmediato.

Habían fallado en su labor y tenían que tomar las consecuencias, y así fuese aguantar insultos y golpes de unos adoloridos padres por su ineptitud.

 _ **.**_

* * *

Después de despertar casi como a las 5, y notar que tanto su fiebre como la de su madre habían bajado decidió preparar la cena, luego ver tv un rato o leer.

Su madre bajó al rato, ya duchada y cambiada; a pesar de estar con ropa de casa, su madre siempre se veía hermosa.

—Huele bien —dijo ella sentándose en el sofá, Marron le sonrió desde la ventanilla de la cocina.

—Es pollo —dijo Marron, terminó de servir la cena y le llevó el plato a su madre al sofá—. Espero que al bebé le guste —le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que enterneció a la androide.

—Lo hará —y comenzaron a comer. Dieciocho encendió la tv y lo primero que apareció fueron las noticias anunciando el descubrimiento de esa mañana en la comisaría. Marron se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En la entrevista podía notar el dolor y culpabilidad en los ojos de su padre, y a ella le dolían.

El teléfono de Dieciocho sonó y ella contestó enseguida.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo en modo de saludo.

— _¿Estás viéndolo, verdad?_

—Sí, y te repito: no fue tu culpa.

— _¿Cómo no? No la encontramos a tiempo._

—¡No sabias en donde estaba! ¡Has trabajado día y noche!

— _¡Pude habérselo pedido a Shen Long!_ —si lo decía tan libremente era porque estaba encerrado en su oficina.

—No, no pudiste porque las cosas se tienen que hacer bien, porque no todo son las esferas del dragón. ¿Cómo ibas a pedirle el deseo a Shen Long? ¿Deseo que todas las chicas desaparecidas aparecieran? ¿Crees que sería así de fácil? ¿O que está en sus límites? ¿Y los criminales? —A ella no le gustaba ser ruda con su esposo, ella conocía su corazón y lo frágil que podía ser.

— _Yo me encargué de hablar con los padres: La madre no paraba de llorar y el padre me llamó inepto y me golpeó en la cara._

—No creo que te haya dolido.

— _No lo hizo, y no lo juzgo. Yo también golpearía estuviese en su lugar ¿Puedo hablar con Marron?_

—Sí —le extendió el teléfono a su hija que intercalaba su mirada en la tv y en su madre prestándole atención a la conversación con su padre.

—Hola, papá —dijo Marron, a Dieciocho el corazón se le calentó, ella sabía la fortaleza que era Marron para su esposo.

— _Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo estás?_ —Marron sabía como estaba su padre, y por eso ella buscaba la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Bien, papi… No te culpes, papá… Hicieron todo lo que pudieron… No siempre se puede salvar.

— _Supongo…_

—Te amo, papá. No lo olvides. Y recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras y ahora a alguien mas esperándote en casa —lo escuchó reír.

— _Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. Quédate con tu madre y cuídala, yo llegaré tarde._

—Claro.

— _Las amo._

—Nosotras igual —y colgaron.

—A veces se me olvida el corazón tan frágil que tiene tu padre —Marron asintió y ambas terminaron de cenar.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Presente.**_

El frio era terrible, y el que la tuviesen con apenas una tela cubriendo su cuerpo no ayudaba. El olor a heces, carne y otras cosas podridas inundaba la nariz de cualquiera, sin embargo, a los dos hombres no parecía afectarles nada en absoluto, tal vez, que estuviesen ellos mismo podridos ayudaba.

—¿Crees que servirá? Lo hemos intentado con otras y fueron fallidos —dijo uno.

—¡Claro que funcionará! La llevamos monitoreando desde hace años...

—Pero no la tenemos hace mucho ¡Desde hace un año estamos con estos experimentos! ¡Y ninguna funciona! ¡Hemos tenido a la policía en nuestros talones!

—Pero lo importante es que no hemos llamado mucho la atención ¿Te imaginas donde los guerreros esos comiencen a perseguirnos? ¡Sería nuestro fin!

—Por eso debemos ser cuidadosos ¡Tenemos una sola oportunidad!

—¡Funcionará, créeme! —Y ambos rieron.

Un cuerpo permanecía tieso frente a ellos, acostado en una camilla de quirófano. No era la primera vez que harían esto, lo habían hecho durante varios meses.

Alrededor del salón, se situaban varias habitaciones las cuales eran jaulas, ahí, pocas chicas estaban. Ellas miraban con miedo a la que sería la próxima victima, pero con alivio de que no fuesen ellas. Solo una, cuyos ojos violetas miraban la mano blanca extendida, cuyo corazón se arrugaba del dolor, y deseaba que fuese ella la que estuviese ahí, se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de hacer mudo su llanto.

 _"Por favor... Salvennos."_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nota: Tan Tan Taaaaan**_

 _ **Vaya! Esta capítulo sí que se me hizo díficil... Iba a ser más largo pero empecé a escribir relleno y lo odié, por eso lo corté por acá... ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un vistazo al presente... Je Je Je**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Amé escribir la historia de Mizuki asjdljdla**_

 _ **Veamos que conclusiones tienen ustedes, queridos lectores XD Me gustaría leerlas XD :3**_

 _ **Besos! Espero un review diciendo que les pareció.**_


	7. Capítulo Seis

**_Respuestas a los reviews:_**

 _ **AnilecRose Oh Rosi, Rosi, Rosi... Aaahhhhh Lo que te espera, querida ¡Más emoción! ¡Más llanto!(? Me alegra que te haya gustadooo.**_

 _ **MARIA ENRIQUETA: Mil graciaaaaass!**_

 _ **SophieBrief: ¡Ay! Teorías, teorías everywere! ¿Que podrá ser? ¿Que podrá pasar? Chan chan chaaaan**_

 _ **julissarivera14: ¡Mira que no demoré mucho! (? Mil gracias!**_

 _ **Bri 17: Briiiiiii! Enserio me pone tan feliz que te haya gustado el fic... Y bueno... Ya sabes muchas cosas ¡Así que sin decir algo! ¿Eh?**_

 _ **Amigocha: Sí ¿Quien podrá ser? XD Y sí, me ha costado escribir a mi enano todo preocupado y triste... Pero así es la vida... Lo peor es que algo MUY feo les tocará y bueno, será lo definitivo**_

 _ **¡Puta! ¡Cállate!**_

 _ **medalit: Aaaawwww! EL TruMar es hermoso! ¡Y NUNCA SERÁ DERRUMBADO! JAJAJAJAJA ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! :3 :3**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME PONEN TAN JKLASDKAH**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Seis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nueve meses antes.**_

La voz del cantante sonaba dulce en los oídos de Marron, la camarera trajo su café y ella no paró de dibujar. Volvió a mirar al chico que estaba en el escenario, con la guitarra apoyada en una pierna y su boca cerca del micrófono.

La sensualidad se desbordaba en él, y muchas chicas caían ante esos encantos. Marron volvió su vista a su cuaderno y terminó el dibujo, su vista se oscureció cuando unas manos se posaron en sus ojos, el aroma del perfume de Trunks la invadió por completo.

—Sé que eres tú, Trunks —Dijo soltando una risita, el chico le destapó los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pensé que no vendrías —Le dijo cuando él se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Usaba jean y una camisa con capucha, Trunks se quitó los lentes y sus ojos azules la miraron. Marron sintió que estaban solos en el bar, que no había más nadie, que no había un cantante en el escenario recitando poesía acompañada de música.

Cuando Trunks la miraba, el resto del mundo perdía el sentido.

—Tu madre tuvo que salir temprano —Contó, Bulma le había sugerido que subiera de puesto a la androide, de la recepción a su asistente, debido a un incidente con su antigua asistente. Marron sabía de aquel incidente y, al recordarlo, frunció el ceño.

—Oh, los controles del embarazo —Trunks se sentía avergonzado.

Hacía un mes, la asistente personal de Trunks y él tuvieron un diminuto amorío.

La mujer, quién no tenía ni los dos meses, se metió a la oficina de su jefe y se le medio desnudó, y Trunks, siempre preso de sus instintos no dudó para nada.

Casi tienen sexo en la oficina de no ser porque Bra entró en ésta, puesto, que Bulma la había mandado a ella primero mientras veía los avances en los laboratorios.

Encontrar a tu hermano y una mujer en ropa interior, no era una hermosa vista, ninguna niña de 9 años debía ver eso.

Pero Bra era una niña que no se avergonzaba por nada, a diferencia de las dos personas implicadas que se sonrojaron de forma inmediata y comenzaron a vestirse.

Bra se molestó demasiado, más por las hormonas alborotadas de su hermano mayor, incluso, le dijo que ¿Acaso él no tenía un apartamento que había comprado con sus ahorros? ¿Acaso no podía hacer sus cosas sucias por allá? ¿Por qué profanar la oficina que una vez fue de su madre y de su abuelo?

Bulma se hubo enterado de la situación y reprendió a su hijo, por lo mismo dicho por su hija. La asistente de Trunks, llena de vergüenza, sin ser capaz de ver a su jefe y su familia a la cara, renunció al día siguiente.

— _Sube de puesto a Dieciocho —_ Le había dicho Bulma— _. Ponla como tu asistente, para ver si te la vas a querer coger a ella también._

Le había contado a Goten y a Marron la situación. La rubia había fruncido el ceño evitando que sus celos aparecieran, su amigo sólo había reído.

— _Amigo, buena suerte. Ella sí va a ser difícil_ —Marron pudo reír, aliviando la tensión. Ella no podía ponerse celosa, ellos no eran nada.

— _Papá tardó dos años en conquistarla, buena suerte —_ Había dicho ella.

—Creo que ya se puede saber de que sexo es —Le comentó Marron bebiendo de su café. La camarera vino y tomó la orden de Trunks.

—Me gusta este lugar —Dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor. El show en vivo había acabado y musica clásica sonaba desde el fondo ambientando el lugar.

—Me inspiro mucho aquí —Dijo Marron—. La paz que hay en el aire, la música que se vive. Cada día es algo diferente: Un día es musica clásica, al siguiente puede ser Rock Clásico —Ella se estiró y Trunks la admiró: Estaba preciosa. Sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal, y su cabello rubio estaba suelto cayendo por su espalda. Tenía puesto un delicado vestido naranja—. Pensé que Goten vendría —Trunks se puso nervioso, Goten estaba en un lugar, en donde Marron no debía saber.

—Se tuvo que quedar estudiando.

—Entiendo —Volvió a sumergirse en su cuaderno, Trunks amaba verla dibujar. Muchas veces esas vacaciones, la adolescente se coló en la oficina de Trunks para hacerle compañía. Su ki disminuido y su madre nunca se enteró que ella iba, pues Marron volaba y entraba por la ventana. Algunas veces salían por la ventana e iban al lago a pasar la tarde, otras veces, cuando las cosas se le acumulaban en la oficina, ella simplemente se quedaba a su lado pintando en un cuaderno.

Hacía un mes que Marron había entrado a la universidad, sus visitas habían disminuido un poco. Esa la habían estipulado una semana antes, puesto que ese domingo Marron estaba completamente libre.

Marron era muy organizada, y tenía sus horarios hechos.

Después de esa salida, iba a ir a la CC a entrenar un poco en la cámara de gravedad. Luego, a casa a preparase para al día siguiente asistir a clases.

—¿Vamos un rato al lago? —Propuso Trunks. Marron le sonrió, tomó su mochila y llamó a la camarera para pagar.

—Vamos.

 _ **.**_

La enorme caja tocó el suelo con cuidado y Goten suspiró, lo matarían si rompía algo. Mizuki entró detrás, cargando con una caja más pequeña, ella lo miraba sorprendida. Dejó la caja en el suelo y puso una mano en la mejilla del chico.

—¡Pero ni estás sudando! —Goten le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Recuerda que entreno —Mizuki puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero parece que ese entrenamiento les da un tipo de fuerza sobrehumana. Voy a tener que pedirle al anciano ese que me entrene también.

—Bueno, a mi no me entrenó el Maestro Roshi, entrenó a mi padre y él me entrenó a mí.

—Bien, te juro que me encantaría aprender a volar ¡Me haría la vida más fácil!

—¿Crees soportar las alturas? —Preguntó Goten enarcando una ceja, Mizuki lo miró con desafío.

—Por supuesto que sí —Sin tenerlo previsto, Goten la tomó en brazos y corrió hasta salir de la casa, luego levantó el vuelo. Mizuki gritó por la sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a reír al sentir el viento en la cara.

Podía ver su departamento desde ahí, situada en un pequeño pueblo en las islas del Este. Goten aterrizó y la bajó.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Saltó ella, luego miró al departamento, lleno de cajas y suspiró—. Gracias por ayudarme a traer mis cosas —Goten se quedó embobado mirando aquellos ojos violetas que lo dominaban por completo.

—Para eso estoy —Mizuki le dio una sonrisa brillante y le besó en los labios.

—Tengo que desempacar —Dijo cuando el beso se volvió más ardiente, cuando sus respiraciones de aceleraron—. Y tú debes volver —Lo alejó y le dio una sonrisa—. Puedes venir cuando quieras, fortachón. Pero ahora debo organizar todo —Le guiñó el ojo y le besó en la mejilla—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —Dijo Goten y alzó el vuelo. Mizuki lo miró volar, desde su encuentro habían estado saliendo regularmente. Goten la invitaba al cine, a comer o incluso a bailar. Su relación pasó a ser más unida, y luego formalizaron entre ellos. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Marron, puesto que su amiga no sabía como decirle.

Suspiró, de pronto agendaría algo pronto.

 _ **.**_

" _Estaba hablando con Marron por Whatssapp cuando la llamó por primera vez. Ella no tenía su número registrado y ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro que el Son no dio señales de vida, Mizuki pensó que pudo haberla olvidado._

— _¿Hola?_

— _¿Mizuki? ¡Soy Goten! —Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica ¿Estaba nervioso?_

— _Hola, Goten. Pensé que no llamarías._

— _Quise hacerlo, sólo... Yo... —Lo escuchó carraspear y ella soltó una risita._

— _No te preocupes._

— _Eh, Mizuki ¿Estás ocupada hoy? —La chica enarcó una ceja._

— _Pues tenía una cita con una maratón de películas románticas, un tarro de helado y mi cama ¿Por qué?_

— _Yo... Bueno... —Por su tono, podía imaginarlo del otro lado: Sonrojado, rascándose la nuca como lo hizo repetidas veces cuando hablaron la semana pasada mientras desayunaban— ¿Quieres salir a cenar? —Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la propuesta. Se mordió el labio ¿Que se perdía en una cita?_

— _Me encantaría —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Goten le dio la hora y la dirección, y ella corrió a ducharse y cambiarse._

 _El hombre era un verdadero encanto._

 _ **.**_

Tarareando una melodía, Marron prácticamente había dormido a Trunks en su regazo. Ella lo notaba agotado, con algunas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Ella estaba apoyada bajo un árbol, la cabeza de Trunks descansaba en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el suave cabello lila.

Intentó leer un poco, pero estaba tan distraída. Simplemente no podía concentrarse mientras estuviese cerca a él. Su corazón latía a mil, y se ponía nerviosa cuando aquellas esferas azules se ponían sobre ella.

Aquel sentimiento que creyó enterrar, estaba surgiendo nuevamente.

Se estaba enamorando.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Marron se puso completamente roja cuando Trunks abrió un ojo y la miró.

—Yo. Este —¡Mierda! ¡Cómo odiaba verse frágil!

Vamos, Marron. La barrera ¡La barrera!

Se cruzó de brazos y giró la mirada, el sonrojo comenzó a desaparecer hasta ser un ligero rubor.

—Quería aplastar el insecto que tenías en la nariz —Trunks soltó una risa y se levantó de las piernas de su amiga. Se acercó y juntó su rostro al de ella, tanto, que sus narices se rozaron. Marron volvió a ponerse roja.

—¿Estás segura? —¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos ojos la tenían dominada! ¡Sabían que pensaba!

De tanto echarse para atrás, Marron cayó de espaldas y se levantó de manera rápida.

Carraspeó para evitar aquella vergüenza.

—Voy tarde a mi cita de entrenamiento —dijo—. La tía Bulma me especificó que tenía que llegar a esa hora, puesto, que es de los pocos momentos en que tu padre no está.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! Debes volver. Tu madre está en casa.

—Ella no sale del laboratorio —Marron tenía sus manos estiradas, separándolo de ella.

—Mi madre podría volver de la consulta.

—Tiene todo el día libre —Marron estaba nerviosa, la barrera que tanto le había costado poner, se estaba derrumbando.

Sin decir nada, levantó el vuelo.

Trunks tan solo esperó dos minutos para darle ventaja, y luego voló para alcanzarla.

 _ **.**_

—Eres un mentiroso —Dijo Dieciocho en el teléfono.

— _Enserio, lo siento tanto —_ Dijo Krilin al otro lado. La mujer estaba andando de un lado para otro, el olor del hospital la ponía tan nerviosa. Del otro lado, podía escuchar a su esposo lamentándose por ser el peor marido y padre del mundo, escuchaba la sirena de la patrulla a lo lejos.

—Dijiste que para este control sí venías, no has estado en ninguno —No es que no quisiera, pero el guerrero Z ha estado tan ocupado en la comisaría.

— _Me tienen atado acá —_ Se excusó— _. Hemos encontrado nuevas pistas y es posible que planeemos un ataque —_ No debería estar contando las cosas por teléfono, pero quería que su esposa no se alterara tanto, las hormonas la estaban poniendo demasiado sensible— _. ¿Por qué no llamas a Marron?_

—Ese no es el caso, me hubieses avisado con tiempo, para no esperarte una hora. Marron tiene el teléfono apagado, sabes que lo hace cuando entrena —La verdad no había llamado a su hija, en verdad quería que Krilin fuese el que la acompañara.

— _Dieciocho..._

—Hablamos en casa —Y cortó la llamada. Mierda, parecía una adolescente a la cual no cumplían sus caprichos. Suspiró y se sentó, no podía molestarse con su esposo por eso, no era su culpa que lo tengan casi todo el tiempo en la comisaría.

Bueno, sí era su culpa. Nadie lo mandó a ser tan bueno en ese trabajo.

—Señora Lázuli —Dieciocho levantó la vista hacia el doctor que se asomaba desde la puerta de su consultorio—. Ya debe entrar, no quedan más pacientes después de usted —La mujer respiró profundo, y trató de calmarse.

Se levantó y se dirigió al consultorio.

 _ **.**_

Apenas aterrizó en la Corporación Cápsula tocó. La señora Brief le abrió y le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Marron. Estás hermosa —La rubia le sonrió y pidió permiso para pasar. Sentía el ki de Trunks cerca.

La señora Brief le dio el paso y ella entró corriendo. Se dirigió para el salón de la cámara y agradeció encontrarla vacía. Entró y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Suspiró, su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se dirigió al baño que había dentro de la cámara y se cambió su vestido por su traje de entrenamiento. Puso la gravedad a lo que venía practicando y comenzó.

Trunks llegó tan solo minutos después, Marron había mejorado mucho sus habilidades, y era muy rápida. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Goten en su puerta, éste también acababa de llegar.

—¿Que pasa? —Preguntó su amigo.

—Marron me está evadiendo —Solo dijo eso.

Se dirigieron a la cámara de Gravedad y notaron a Marron peleando en ésta. Su piel ya estaba brillante del esfuerzo que hacía, y eso que no había empezado sino hace unos minutos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo duraron observándola, tal vez, unos 20.

—Tiene una interesante forma de entrenar —dijo Trunks apoyándose en los controles, con tal, de ver mejor por la ventana de la cámara.

—¿Cómo así? —le preguntó Goten.

—¿Hace cuanto entrena con ese nivel de gravedad?

—Como unas semanas.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir, tú, yo, cualquiera que entrara a entrenar apenas dominara un nivel de gravedad pasaría enseguida a otro. Ella no, toma las cosas con delicadeza y paciencia, ella no busca hacerse más fuerte, tener músculos ni nada, pareciese que buscara…

—Ser mas resistente —completó Goten—. Así como su madre. Ella busca poder durar más en una batalla sin cansarse.

—Aunque ella heredó muchas cosas de su madre ¿Recuerdas que desde pequeños siempre tuvo un poco más de fuerza de la que tendría un niño normal? Según mamá son células mutantes que heredó de Dieciocho —Suspiró aún mirándola. Marron estaba de cabeza, haciendo abdominales encaramada en las barras del techo—. Por eso sus ojos cambiaron de color y le apareció la nariz, sin embargo, también ayuda bastante en sus entrenamientos.

—Si la miras bien, ella no aparenta la fuerza que posee —Trunks rio

—Siempre ha sido tan pequeña y delgada, que si se llegara a poner un vestido parecería una muñeca que requiere protección.

Eso parecía hace unas horas. Marron cambiaba tanto de un momento a otro.

—Dile eso y te va a matar —Trunks soltó una risita y siguió mirando a la rubia. Goten miró a su compañero, siempre había sabido el cariño especial que tenía por Marron, pero ahora se le notaba más, la forma en que la miraba, parecía un idiota enamorado. Goten no lo negaría, sentía atracción por Marron ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los de su amigo, la verdad, nunca lo había visto así.

Además, él ahora estaba saliendo con Mizuki.

—¿Podrían dejar de estar mirándome? —dijo Marron y los chicos se sobresaltaron, ella estaba levitando frente a la ventana, tenía una mirada furiosa que, aunque pareciera extraño, le gustaba a Trunks, y mucho. Mantenía presionado el botón del microfono para que su voz se escuchara al otro lado—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

—Solo unos minutos —Dijo Goten apretando el botón para que su voz se escuchará del otro lado. —Veníamos a entrenar —Mintió. La joven miró a Goten, notando que usaba ropa casual, luego miró a Trunks y se sonrojó un poco, desvió la mirada y se alejó de la ventana.

Los chicos vieron que la máquina apagó la gravedad, y vieron que Marron comenzó a secarse el sudor con una toalla que ella siempre traía.

—¡Espera, Mar! —Dijo Goten presionando el botón nuevamente— ¡Quédate entrenando! No vengo a entrenar ¡Enserio!

La chica ignoró a su amigo y entró al baño.

—Te estábamos espiando —Dijo Goten. Marron salió usando su vestido naranja y abrió la puerta de la cámara.

—Lo sé —Se quitó los palillos de la cabeza y su cabello cayó suelto hasta su cintura. Ella miró a Goten con una sonrisa—. Pero ya estoy agotada, así que dejaré todo por ahora.

Trunks notaba que Marron lo ignoraba, así que, antes que ella se dirigiera a la puerta, la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Que pasa? Estábamos bien esta mañana —Marron enrojeció ante el contacto y bajó la mirada.

—No pasa nada —No, sí pasaba algo: Marron, quien quería mantener su corazón congelado, quien quería no caer nuevamente en las redes del amor, lo estaba haciendo.

Y le dolía.

No quería que rompieran su corazón nuevamente.

—¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? —Él le sonrió, y ella se sumergió en aquella sonrisa.

—Sí —Y se soltó. Goten estaba detrás viendo todo, curioso, notando la increíble cercanía que Marron y Trunks tuvieron. Ellos eran cercanos, pero ahora lo eran más.

Marron se alejó.

¿Era correcto volver a caer en la redes del amor? Sí, lo era.

¿Volvería a sufrir? No, no lo haría. Sabía que Trunks no era como aquel chico. Trunks era increíble, tierno en diversos momentos, extrovertido en otros.

No, él no la haría sufrir.

Pero no se imaginó que ella sí lo haría sufrir a él.

 _ **.**_

" _Tal vez era porque aun no tenía la madurez suficiente, pero su primer noviazgo fue de lo peor._

 _Tenía 16 años y era una total inexperta en aquel tema. Su novio fue un compañero de la preparatoria, tenían la misma edad._

 _Él era guapo, tenía una mirada verde que cautivaba y una sonrisa que derretía._

 _Se sintió honrada, nunca pensó que algún chico como él le prestaría atención. Ya, incluso, había dejado de lado su enamoramiento con Trunks, pensó que su amigo la seguiría viendo como la pequeña de los tres._

 _Tuvieron tres meses de relación, la cual, nadie se enteró, excepto Mizuki, quien había jurado mantener el secreto._

 _O eso pensaba Marron, no sabía que todo consistía en una trampa._

 _No sabía que él, bajo toda esa belleza, era un verdadero cabrón. No sabía que él, había apostado con sus amigos el llevársela a la cama. No lo supo hasta que él mismo se lo dijo un día después del incidente._

 _Ah, sí. Podía recordar el incidente, podía sentir de nuevo como su corazón comenzaba a romperse._

 _Los besos tímidos que se daban a escondidas empezaron a cansar, y las manos traviesas de él empezaban a situarse en lugares que Marron mantenía tapadas. La vergüenza la tomó y ella deshizo el beso._

— _No —Pero él seguía insistiendo—. Ya basta._

— _Pero Marron..._

— _Aquí no —Estaban en un salón vacío, era obvio que Marron no querría perder su virginidad en un lugar así._

— _Entonces esta tarde. En mi casa —Ella, completamente enamorada, asintió._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa y él enseguida quiso quitarle la ropa, ella entró en pánico ¿Que estaba haciendo? No, no podía hacerlo._

 _No aun._

 _Aun no estaba preparada._

— _¡Déjame! —Exclamó dándole un empujón que lo mandó al otro extremo de la habitación. Marron, con lágrimas en los ojos, se cubrió el pecho, el cual ya estaba descubierto. La mirada furiosa en los ojos de su novio la hizo enrojecer. Se cambió rápidamente—. No me siento preparada aún._

— _Eres una niñita —Le dijo el chico y Marron se sonrojó—. Pensé que eras más madura, Marron. Pero me equivoqué —Marron se puso furiosa, y antes que otra palabra surgiera de la boca del chico, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente._

 _Llena de miedo, se terminó de cambiar, tomó su mochila, abrió la ventana de la habitación y se fue volando._

 _Al día siguiente, le contó lo sucedido a Mizuki. Y tuvo que detener a su amiga que se le iba a lanzar al chico apenas lo vio. Pero luego soltó una risa y besó la mejilla de Marron._

— _¡Eso sí fue un golpe, cosita! —Marron miró el ojo morado de su novio. El chico se le acercó y le pidió que salieran a hablar._

 _Ahí fue cuando le contó todo, que ella era solo un juego y que si seguía con esa actitud se iba a quedar soltera y virgen para siempre. Marron, tratando de no mostrarse herida, sólo le sonrió y se alejó._

 _Había empezado a levantar la barrera._

 _ **.**_

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la banca al sentir el conocido Ki acercarse a toda velocidad. Sostuvo la carpeta con los resultados en una mano y compuso una mirada seria en su frío rostro.

—¡Llegué! —Dijo Krilin aterrizando al lado de su mujer.

—¿Ya para qué? —dijo Dieciocho levantándose y empezando a caminar, no quería volar todavía a casa. Krilin miró a su esposa: El cabello corto y el maquillaje la hacían ver más adulta, el traje de secretaria se mantenía pegada a su alta figura, sólo que se distorsionaba en su vientre, en donde ya empezaba a verse un hinchado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo.

Krilin se sintió culpable, entendía la molestia de su esposa, pero el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo.

Cuando Dieciocho estuvo embarazada de Marron, él no la dejó ni un sólo momento, y tal vez, eso era lo que su mujer extrañaba.

—Lo siento —Le dijo, ella lo miró por encima del hombro, de pronto, sus fríos ojos azules se dulcificaron.

—No es tu culpa, es solo... No estoy acostumbrada a pasar por esto sola —Y la tensión disminuyó. Siguieron caminando, y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, ya estaban fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Que te dijeron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien los dos? —Una sonrisa dulce, aquella que solo le daba a él y a Marron, se posó en sus labios.

—Estamos bien —Y alzaron el vuelo hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, Marron estaba abriendo la puerta y les sonrió cuando les vio.

Estaba emocionada, por eso, cuando entró hizo que su madre le contara todo. Y a Dieciocho le causó ternura eso, Marron estaba ilusionada con la idea de su hermano.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es una niña o un niño? —La mujer sólo le entregó la carpeta a su hija, que la abrió con emoción. Buscó la ecografía de ese mes y la tomó. Soltó un grito de emoción— ¡Papá! ¡Es un niño! —Krilin, quien estaba preparando la cena saltó de la emoción, y voló tan alto que se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la cocina.

Marron rio, y Dieciocho los miró con una sonrisa. Se tocó el vientre.

Su bebé iba a tener la mejor familia.

 _ **.**_

— _Fue endemoniadamente difícil, pero terminé —_ Marron soltó una risita y se ajustó bien el manos libres mientras terminaba de dibujar en la pared.

—Yo te dije que te mudaras una semana antes, pero noooo, como entrabas un mes después que yo, decidiste quedarte más tiempo aquí.

— _¡Tenía que disfrutar de los placeres de la ciudad de Oeste! ¡Esta isla es aburrida!_

—Tú fuiste la que quisiste irte —Frunció el ceño al no quedarle el rostro de Shenlong. Borró el dibujo, por suerte, la pared de la habitación era tan lisa.

— _¿Que se supone que estás haciendo tú? —Preguntó Mizuki._

—Estoy pintando la habitación de Ónice —Respondió.

— _Aaawww ¡Sí! Esa noticia me emocionó ¡Un niño! ¿Pero por qué Ónice?_

—Mamá dice que es lo más justo, que el nombre de mi padre y el mio significan lo mismo, y que era justo que el bebé tuviese el nombre de una piedra preciosa.

— _Como Lázuli._

—Lapislazuli, para ser más exactas.

— _Eso, eso. ¡Marron! Ya mañana entro a la Universidad._

—Lo sé, cariño. Y preparate para sufrir.

— _¡Wow! ¿Que haremos con la que inició hace un mes?_ —Ambas rieron, luego, de quedaron en silencio— _. Voy a extrañarte demasiado, Marron. Ya lo hago, para serte sincera_ —Marron tomó su celular y miró la foto de contacto, la foto de su grado, ambas sonriendo, tan unidas, tan inseparables.

Pero lo estaban.

—Yo también.

 _ **.**_

" _La niña 13 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas era muy curiosa. ¿Y como no se iba a llenar de curiosidad sobre esa niña rubia? Era tan extraña y tan linda y tierna._

 _Al salir de la escuela la vio sola esperando a alguien, Mizuki tenía que irse en autobús, así que se situó al lado de la rubia._

— _¡Hey! —La saludó, la muchachita, quien a pesar de tener su misma edad era tan pequeña y delgada que parecía de 10, se sonrojó._

— _Hey —Le repitió el saludo._

— _Soy Mizuki, estamos en la misma clase._

— _Soy Marron —La de ojos violetas le dio una sonrisa brillante Marron._

— _¿De donde eres, Marron? Me gusta tu nombre._

— _Yo... —Siempre le era difícil decir que venía de una isla, aunque, ya no vivía ahí, entonces ¿Que responder?—. De aquí, vivía en una isla con mis padres y mi abuelo. Pero ahora nos mudamos y mi abuelo quedó solo en la isla._

— _¿Una isla? ¡Que genial!_

— _¿Y tú, de donde eres?_

— _No he salido de aquí nunca, Ciudad del Oeste para siempre. Vivo con mi madre a unos 30 minutos de aquí ¡Sueño algún día, con viajar por todo el mundo! —Marron soltó una risita. Escuchó una bocina y miró para ver el auto de sus padres esperándola._

— _Me vinieron a buscar. Nos vemos —Mizuki se acercó y la besó en la mejilla._

— _Hasta mañana, Mar. Hablamos —Marron, sonrojada ante aquel acto fraternal le sonrió y se dirigió al auto._

— _¿Ya hiciste amiga? —Le preguntó su padre y Marron sonrió._

— _Creo que sí._

 _E iba a ser una amistad duradera._

* * *

 ** _Nota: asdfghjklñ! Este capítulo fue tan kjkasjdklajslk Escribirlo me encantó! ¡LO escribí en un día! Salió así, tan fluido jjgj_**

 ** _Como explica Marron, el nombre de Ónice es de una piedra preciosa, como Lapislazuli... Si preguntan que sigifican los nombres de Krilin (Kuririn) y Marron (Maaron) es Castaña, que es como una nuez._**

 ** _Este capítulo lo adoré! Y me gustaría dedicarselo a Amigocha, quien ha seguido este fic desde el princpio y ha leído mis TruMar ¡Y la amo!_**

 ** _A todos los amo! Los amo mucho! Por darle una oportunidad a este fic, por seguirlo ¡AY! ¡Me pongo sentimental!_**


	8. Capítulo Siete

_Cuando tu corazón está hecho pedazos ¿Que haces para repararlo?_

 _Nada. No es fácil hacerlo, muchas veces necesitas ayuda._

 _¿Y entonces? ¿Dejarás que se quede así? ¿Que ese dolor que provoca te llegue hasta el alma y te la rompa también?_

 _Creo… Creo que la única forma de repararlo, la única forma en que estaré tranquilo, en que podré volver a ser feliz, es cuando cumpla mi deseo._

 _¿Tu deseo?_

 _Sí, aquel deseo que ni Shenlong pudo cumplir, estaba fuera de su alcance._

 _¿Y cual es tu deseo, Trunks? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? Aquel que puede reparar ese corazón fragmentado._

… _Encontrarla._

…

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Siete**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Que pasa cuando no quieres enamorarte, pero es imposible? —Le preguntó Marron, Mizuki frunció el ceño y le puso la taza de café enfrente.

—La verdad, no sé —Sabía lo que se sentía, pero no sabía cómo responderle eso a su amiga. La verdad, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio Marron tocar su puerta ese viernes. Habían hablado muchas veces por teléfono y videollamadas, pero desde que Mizuki se mudó, hasta ahora, es que la veía—. No llevo ni dos semanas de haberme mudado, y ya no puedes separarte de mí —Le dijo con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano, Marron la miró, sus ojos azules poseían un brillo especial.

—Estoy enamorada, Mizuki ¡Estuvimos así de besarnos! ¡Así! —Le hizo una señal con los dedos, demostrándole que no quedaba mucho espacio, así, demostrándole que casi se besaban.

—Pero Trunks te gusta desde hace años —Marron desvió la mirada.

—Antes… —Suspiró— Antes era solo una fantasía infantil, seguida de lo guapo que era… Era solo atracción física —Mizuki vio Marron tamborilear los dedos de la otra mano alrededor de la taza—. Pero ahora, que he lo conocido más a fondo, que he pasado más tiempo con él —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Mizuki se sintió inmensamente feliz—, estoy enamorada.

—Eso se nota —Dijo Mizuki apretándole la mano—, tus ojos brillan de una forma tan diferente, y esa sonrisa —Le acarició la mejilla—, esa sonrisa que adoro ver en tu rostro —Marron soltó una risita y empujó a su amiga—. Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

Marron, simplemente se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.

 _ **.**_

 _Casi todas las tardes se reunían, pero normalmente lo hacían con Goten, ya que Marron trataba de evitar estar a solas con Trunks, debido a que sabía que no resistiría, que no controlaría el latir de su corazón. Pero al parecer Dende estaba en su contra, y a Goten tuvo un contratiempo en la universidad dejándola sola a ella con Trunks._

— _Casi no escapo de tu madre —Dijo Trunks cuando llegó, miró a Marron sentada en el césped, no sabía porqué, pero cada vez, le parecía más preciosa, como si embelleciera día a día._

 _Tenía el rubio cabello suelto, cayendo medio ondulado hasta su cintura; usaba también, un vestido blanco, tan limpio, tan puro._

— _Goten mandó un mensaje, no va a poder venir —Dijo ella, no lo miraba a los ojos. Trunks se sentó a su lado y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara para pasarlo detrás de su oreja, Marron se sonrojó ¡Qué dulce se veía!_

— _Bien, solo somos nosotros dos —Marron asintió y Trunks frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ella no quería mirarlo? Harto de todo, la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo, pero Marron seguía girando su rostro— ¿Por qué me evades? —la rubia se mordió el labio y luego lo miró, Trunks sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver esos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo._

— _Es solo… Nada, no tiene importancia —Le sonrió y todo se olvidó. Porque cuando ella sonreía, el resto del mundo perdía el sentido. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Perdido, embobado._

 _Enamorado._

 _Se acostaron en el césped, y Marron empezó a contar diferentes cosas: El como le iba en la universidad, el cómo su papá estaba tan entusiasmado por el bebé, el cómo estaba decorando la habitación, quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche pintando._

— _En el techo, estoy dibujando a Shenlong —Ella levantó las manos al cielo, y las deslizó por el aire como si tuviese un pincel en la mano—. No recuerdo mucho de él, pero recuerdo que es imponente, grande, y tiene luz —Y Trunks sólo podía verla sonreír. Ahí, tirada en el césped, con el cabello rubio a su alrededor parecía una obra de arte, deseó fotografiarla para tener su imagen para la prosperidad._

— _Tu hermano va a sentirse tan amado —Le dijo, y no mentía, el amor que ella le tenía a esa criatura era increíble, aun más que la que él le tuvo a Bra antes de que ella naciera. Marron soltó una risita._

— _Mamá odia que me suba a su cama cuando papá tiene turnos de noche y le hable al bebé. Dice que estoy invadiendo su espacio —Soltó una risita—, pero es que estoy tan emocionada._

— _Tu madre ha estado recibiendo flores y peluches de todos los trabajadores —Le contó Trunks y Marron rio._

— _¡Sí! Eso me ha estado diciendo. Que las otras ejecutivas y secretarias no dejan de preguntarle cosas, y que su mirada fría ya no funcionaba._

 _Y volvieron a reír, y luego se quedaron en un silencio. Ese calmado y agradable silencio que les gustaba mucho. Que los hacía sentir en paz._

 _Un suspiro de Trunks, y el silencio se rompió._

— _Estoy enamorado de ti, Marron —La rubia se sonrojó en extremo, Trunks no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, no era de decir las cosas así de libres._

 _Si él le decía que estaba enamorado, lo estaba._

 _Si él le decía esas cosas, era porque era sincero._

 _Antes de responder, se encontró atrapada entre el cuerpo del Saiyajin y el suelo. Trunks estaba arrodillado sobre ella, colocando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza._

 _Marron quiso besarlo de inmediato, pero tenía miedo, miedo de entregar su corazón y que se lo devolvieran, nuevamente, hecho pedazos._

 _Trunks esperaba una respuesta, podía verlo en aquellos ojos azules, aquellos zafiros que, impacientemente, morían por una respuesta._

— _Yo… —Sólo pudo balbucear, sin embargo, también actuó. Acarició la mejilla del Saiyajin, y él se acercó a ella._

 _Y estuvieron tan cerca._

 _Y sus narices se rozaron._

 _Y sus respiraciones se aceleraron, y se mezclaron con la del otro._

 _Y sus corazones latían a mil._

 _Y no, no soportaban tanto esto, tenían que estar juntos._

 _Ahora…_

 _Ahora…_

 _Y siempre…_

 _Y sus labios se rozaron…_

 _¡NO!_

 _Marron le dio un empujón antes de unir sus labios, tal fue la fuerza de ella, y el descuido del chico, que lo mandó a volar cayendo sobre su trasero a unos metros de ella. Marron estaba sonrojada, y había volado de inmediato sin algún rumbo fijo._

 _Hasta que se encontró cerca a la isla en donde estaba la nueva casa de Mizuki, y hubo volado hasta ella._

 _ **.**_

Mizuki sacudía el hombro de su amiga con emoción, estaba feliz. Pero Marron no lo estaba, sólo estaba confundida.

—Tengo miedo, Mizuki. Soy una cobarde.

—Linda, tus sentimientos son correspondidos —Le sonrió—Por favor, no cometas mis mismos errores, que por tener el corazón roto, rompí más. No dejes que una mala experiencia te quite oportunidades —Le tomó las mejillas con las manos—. Sé feliz, y él lo hace. Él te hace feliz.

—Un momento —Marron quitó las manos de su amiga de su cara—, te veo más… Contenta ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —El nerviosismo y el sonrojo que se apoderó de Mizuki le dio la respuesta. Marron se levantó y encaró a su amiga— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Quien es?

—Luego te lo presento —Dijo un poco nerviosa. Marron se alegró, pareció olvidar por completo su problema.

—¿Pero de donde es?

—De allá, de la Capital del Oeste —Mintió—. Hablamos por chat, y vendrá en unas semanas por acá ¡Pero no me cambies de tema, rubia! —Marron se volvió a sonrojar— Prométeme que pensaras el darle una oportunidad a Trunks, prométeme que pensarás en darte una oportunidad. Sus sentimientos son correspondidos, eso es un avance —le tomó de la mano—. Por favor —Marron suspiró.

—Lo pensaré este fin de semana —Mizuki le sonrió y miró el café que Marron ni había tocado.

—Eeeww, se enfrió —Tomó la taza—. Calentaré un poco y te daré unos pastelitos ¿Ok, pastelito? —Marron soltó una risita.

—Esta bien.

 _ **.**_

Al volver del baño, frunció el ceño al notar el oso de peluche en su escritorio. Estaba harta, harta de los obsequios, pero debía admitir que era bonito. Se sentó en su silla y se quitó los tacones para masajearse los pies, tomó el peluche, el cual tenía un corazón azul en el centro que decía " _Es un niño"._ Leyó la tarjeta.

" _Felicidades por el nuevo integrante. Atte: Layla"_

Puso los ojos en blanco y guardó el animal en su bolso, Layla había sido su compañera en la recepción desde que había empezado a trabajar para Bulma. Posiblemente, la única con la que se llevaba bien en la empresa.

Notando que ya faltaban 10 minutos para acabar su turno, se volvió a poner los tacones y caminó hasta la oficina de Trunks. No lo había escuchado en toda la tarde, y le parecía extraño. Él siempre mantenía su ki al mínimo, así que no le sorprendió no sentirlo. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta para encontrarlo ahí, firmando los papeles y fumando un cigarrillo. Lo notaba un poco nervioso y llevaba el traje desacomodado, como si el viento lo arruinara, miró la ventana completamente abierta y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Es para que se salga el humo —Se excusó, dándole una sonrisa inocente, esa que normalmente usaba Goten cuando hacía algo malo. Nada bueno se pega.

—Ya se está acabando mi turno —Le avisó— ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, no es necesario —Le dijo—. Firmo esto y también me voy —La androide lo miró con una ceja enarcada ¿Por fin ese chiquillo estaba centrándose más en el trabajo? Bueno, ya tenía que crecer.

—Los proveedores aprobaron los materiales, vienen el lunes para que los ingenieros comiencen a construir el nuevo invento, imagino que estarás ahí ¿No? Tú debes mostrarles como se hace —Trunks asintió y volvió a lo que firmaba, con un dejo de extrañeza, Dieciocho volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se dirigió a su escritorio y apagó la laptop que convirtió en cápsula y guardó en su bolso. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, escuchó su celular sonar. Lo revisó para notar un mensaje de texto de su hermano.

" _Vamos para tu casa"._

Puso los ojos en blanco, él ni preguntaba si podía, simplemente iba. Así era él, sentía que el mundo era suyo. Ella le mandó su aprobación por mensaje y salió del ascensor. En recepción, Layla le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo el obsequio, la otra secretaria se extrañó un poco ante lo feliz que se veía la androide.

Dieciocho salió y sacó un aerocoche, no sentía ganas de volar, así que después de subir, se dirigió a su casa.

 _ **.**_

Cuando la androide salió de su oficina, Trunks suspiró y volvió a colocar su rostro entre sus manos. Después de que Marron se fuese, se había quedado vagando por todo el lago preguntándose qué había hecho mal. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y volvió.

Los días anteriores también eran así, se escapaba toda la tarde y volvía minutos antes de que el turno en la oficina acabara a las 7. Como durante la tarde la androide no entraba a su oficina, era fácil escaparse.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a viajar hacia Marron, y volvió a recordar el calor del cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo; sus respiraciones juntas y sus labios casi tocándose. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que en verdad entregaba su corazón, no le correspondían? ¿Por qué él, Trunks Brief, heredero de la Corporación Capsula, que tenía miles de chicas tras él, la que verdaderamente quería no le correspondía?

No, ella sí le correspondía. Podía verlo en esos orbes celestes que le devolvían la mirada con anhelo.

Suspiró. Terminó de firmar el último papel, y cerró la ventana. Salió de su oficina y bajó por el ascensor. Cuando salió, notó que el lugar ya estaba vacío, los otros se habían ido. Se despidió del guardia de seguridad y se prendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba hacía su casa, no quería volar, tampoco quería conducir. Se permitió, mientras fumaba, mirar la ciudad mientras caminaba.

De camino a casa, pasó por el edificio más alto de la capital, y ahí, en el último piso, estaba el departamento que no hacía mucho había comprado, listo para mudarse. Pero ¿Por qué no lo había hecho aún? ¿Por qué aún le dolía despegarse de sus padres? ¿Por qué seguía actuando como un niñito caprichoso?

Siguió de largo, con una decisión en cabeza. Debía empezar a actuar como un hombre de su edad, no como el adolescente que siempre actuaba. Y para eso tenía que hacer lo primero: Independizarse.

Tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie. Corrió hasta un callejón y levantó el vuelo hasta su casa, directo a empacar, al día siguiente partiría.

 _ **.**_

Apenas notó que anochecía, emprendió el vuelo hacia su casa. No terminó de entrar, cuando un cuerpecito se le lanzó encima, y por lo distraída que estaba, hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza con la puerta. Ella solo podía ver el cabello Violet bajo su barbilla.

—¡Marron! —Exclamó la chiquilla que colgaba de su cuello. Violet era ternura pura, sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez que veía a su prima.

—Violet —Dijo Marron abrazando a la pequeña de 9 años— ¿Los tíos están aquí? —Violet se bajó de ella.

—Nooo, yo vine volando sola, porque mamá y papá no me protegen tanto —Marron soltó una risita—. Están en el comedor ¿Estás feliz?

—¿Eh?

—¡Por el bebé! —Marron volvió a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le dijo y fue hasta el comedor. Ahí, su madre hablaba con su tía Ren y su tío Diecisiete, mientras tomaban café.

—Pedimos una pizza —dijo su madre al verla entrar. Marron saludó a sus tíos.

—Estás hermosa, Marron —Comentó Ren con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la rubia menor.

—Gracias —No era muy fan de los halagos— ¿Papá no ha llegado? —Preguntó mientras metía su trozo al microondas.

—Hará doble turno —Dijo la androide con fastidio.

—Lo están explotando demasiado ahí —Comentó Ren—. Eso no es bueno para su salud.

—Bueno, ahí creen que él es un androide de energía ilimitada —Comentó Dieciocho—, a pesar que no saben que existen.

—Lo agotan más, y sobre todo a la edad que tiene ¿50? —Dijo Diecisiete, Dieciocho frunció el ceño y Ren golpeó con su pie la pierna de su marido. Al androide no le dolió, sólo miró a su mujer con la ceja enarcada— ¿Qué?

—No nos tienes que recordar que nosotros, los humanos, envejecemos y ustedes no —Hizo un mohín y Marron se sintió un poco mal. Ese era un tema que incomodaba mucho a sus padres, y veía que no era a los únicos, su tía Ren, la tía Bulma y la tía ChiChi también tenían ese problema.

No era fácil saber que no envejecerías a la par de la persona que amas.

Si ella iniciaba una relación con Trunks ¿No sería igual? Se sonrojó un poco y sacudió su cabeza ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Mientras sus tíos y su madre continuaban conversando, Marron sacó su comida y se dirigió al sofá, se sentó junto a la pequeña Violet. Se veía tan linda con ese vestido azul, Marron recordó cuando ella tenia esa edad.

—¿Has hablado con Pan y Bra? —Le preguntó a su prima. Desde que su tío había colaborado en el torneo universal, eran poquísimas las veces que aceptaba una invitación a alguna de las fiestas de Bulma, y más que todo era influenciado por su esposa, a la cual, le caía bien las mujeres de ese grupo. Violet, al tener la misma edad de Pan y Bra, se juntaba algunas veces con ellas para jugar.

Debido a que Violet vivía en el Royal Nature Park, Pan en el Monte Paoz, y Bra en la capital del Oeste, ellas se comunicaban por internet.

La niña sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Pan no me quiere hablar —Marron enarcó una ceja, cómo preguntándole a la niña que había pasado. Violet lo entendió—. Se enteró que papá buscaba a su abuelito para matarlo hace años —Marron soltó una risita, cuando de Goku se trataba, Pan se ponía territorial—. ¡Le dije que la tía Lázuli y el papá de Bra también lo intentaron a asesinar y que era ridículo! Y ella me dijo que nada era ridículo si se trataba de su abuelo —Marron rio.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará. Cuando se enteró de lo de mi madre hizo lo mismo, y cuando le pasó a Bra también. Pan es muy sensible cuando se trata de su abuelo —Violet soltó una risita.

—Bra me dijo lo mismo cuando se lo comenté por chat.

—¿Hace cuanto fue?

—Como unos tres días ¿Y tú, como vas? ¿Ya tienes novio? —Marron se sonrojó y miró al televisor.

—No —Violet, al notar lo sonrojada que estaba su prima soltó una risita— ¿En donde están tus hermanos? —Intentó cambiar la conversación.

—Steven iba a salir hoy con su novia, y Ryu tenía ensayo con su banda —Marron enarcó una ceja.

—¿Banda?

—¡¿No sabías?! Ryu ahora se le dio por ser rockero y tiene una banda ¡Se dejó hasta crecer el pelo! Lo tiene un poco más largo que papá —Marron volvió a reír. Siguieron viendo televisión mientras Marron se acababa su cena. Después de dejar su plato en la mesita se levantó del sofá.

—Voy a seguir pintando el cuarto de Ónice ¿Vienes? —La pequeña apagó la televisión y saltó del sofá, a Marron siempre le había causado tanta ternura su prima. Era alegre, divertida y muy curiosa.

Subieron y la niña soltó una exclamación cuando vio la habiyacion.

Marron ya la había adelantado bastante, en sus paredes, el color pastel predominaba. Había varios bocetos en las paredes y en el techo.

—¿Ese es el dragón del que tanto hablan? ¿Shenlong? —Marron asintió con una sonrisa— Pan una vez propuso ir a buscar las esferas para invocarlo, pero Bra no quería y yo no sabía volar.

—¿Ya sabes volar? —Violet se sonrojó.

—No —Volvió a soltar una risita y tomó un lápiz para repintar uno de los bocetos, Violet se había sentado en el suelo, a ver como su prima dibujaba— ¿Me enseñas a dibujar, Marron? —la adolescente se giró para ver los ojos azules de Violet brillantes de emoción. Rio.

—Me encantaría.

—Pero será en otra ocasión —Una voz la interrumpió. Diecisiete, acababa de entrar a la habitación, silbó al verla.

—Papi ¿Por qué no le dijeron a Marron que pintara mi habitación? —Ella lo tomó de la mano.

—Porque no había demostrado este talento —Marron se sonrojó, su tío no era de estar halagando, y si lo hacía, era por algo—. Nos vamos.

Marron los acompañó hasta abajo, en dónde se despidió de los tres y se quedó en la puerta, con su madre mientras éstos tomaban el vuelo en la nave.

Dieciocho se acarició el vientre y entró a la casa. Marron la siguió y cerró la puerta.

Mientras su madre se sentaba en el sofá con la laptop en sus piernas, ella volvió a la habitación a seguir pintando.

 _ **.**_

Los ojos azules de Bulma brillaron al ver la habitación vacía, Trunks miró a su madre al guardar la última caja en una cápsula.

—Mamá, no me voy de la capital, solo voy a mudarme —Bulma lo miró.

—¡Pero no debes hacerlo! ¡Oh, Trunks! Yo aun vivo con mis padres, esta casa es muy grande.

—Mamá, quiero independizarme —Guardó la cápsula en una cajita—, para mi edad es necesario —Bulma seguía viendo a su hijo como el mismo niño pequeño, pero no, él ya era todo un hombre, incluso era más alto que ella.

—Bueno, yo a los 15 tuve una fantástica aventura, aquella que inició toda esta locura —Soltó una risa, luego suspiró. Se puso en punta y besó la mejilla de su hijo—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo —El chico asintió. Bulma lo acompañó hasta la puerta, en donde estaba Bra.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó Trunks— Voy a mudarme, no a morir —Bra soltó una risita y se le lanzó al cuello a su hermano.

—Te extrañaré, tonto.

—Y yo a ti, chiquilla.

—Trunks —Escuchó, el mencionado miró a su padre—. Los fines de semana, con el chiquillo de Kakarotto, a la cámara —Fue directo, preciso, quería que se pusieran a entrenar. Trunks asintió y se despidió con la mano, el hombre, simplemente, se giró y volvió a la cámara.

—Tan cariñoso como siempre —Murmuró. Bra rio y se descolgó de su cuello. Trunks besó la mejilla de su madre y de su hermana, y salió de su casa, aquella que lo vio crecer. Se dirigió a su nuevo departamento, en el edificio más alto de la capital, hacia su independización.

 _ **.**_

Goten lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio, su amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a organizar las cosas.

—Te dije que no es mucho, el departamento ya está amoblado —Le dijo mientras subían por el ascensor, Goten solamente se encogió de hombros.

—En algo puedo ayudar —Subieron al ultimo piso y se adentraron en el departamento—. Wow —Fue lo único que dijo el Son.

El lugar era grande, pero no en extremo. Un sofá azul estaba en medio de la sala frente a un televisor pantalla plana, al fondo, se podía ver la cocina, el baño al lado de la única habitación. Al fondo, podía verse un balcón en el cual podían verse las luces de la ciudad en la noche.

—Te lo dije, no hay nada que hacer. Solo organizar mi habitación, y eso lo hago yo.

—Por favor —Dijo Goten colocando los ojos en blanco—, he visto tus calzoncillos antes —Trunks se sonrojó un poco y siguió a su amigo a la habitación. Ahí, sacó las cápsulas y empezó a activarlas.

La habitación era muy amplia, el color azul de las paredes hacía más oscura la habitación.

—¿Por qué estás tan extraño? —Le preguntó Goten mientras organizaba algunas cosas en el escritorio. Trunks no le respondió, solamente se dirigió al refrigerador y, con había previsto, tenía algunas cervezas en su interior, sacó dos y volvió al cuarto. Le ofreció una a su amigo, ambos la abrieron y bebieron.

—Me le declaré a Marron —Goten casi escupe lo que bebía, miró a Trunks extrañado, más que todo por como actuaba ¿Quién era ese chico tímido y en donde había dejado al conquistador sin escrúpulos? Soltó una risa, y Trunks lo miró extrañado, y Goten seguía riendo como loco— ¿De qué te ríes, niño? —Sin dejar de reír, Goten dejó la cerveza en el escritorio y tomó a Trunks de los hombros.

—¡Mírate! ¡No te veía ese brillo aniñado en los ojos desde Mai! —Trunks se sonrojó— ¡Y te sonrojas! ¡Nunca te sonrojas! —Y volvió a reír, parecía un desquiciado.

—Ya basta, Goten. Me das miedo —El chico aun miraba a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te respondió?

—Nada —Ante la confusión impresa en el rostro de su amigo, Trunks se dedicó a explicarle—. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero ella escapó, se fue volando de entre mis brazos.

—Y qué poético —Trunks gruñó y se soltó de Goten—. Hey, príncipe. No te sientas mal, no te rechazó.

—¿Que parte de se fue volando no escuchaste? —Se dispuso a guardar su ropa en el armario: trajes, ropa de entrenamiento y su típica ropa oscura.

—Pero casi se besan, de pronto se puso nerviosa y se fue. Pero yo sé que ella está perdida por ti —Trunks puso los ojos en blanco, e ignoró a Goten, que siguió tomando su cerveza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Trunks, de repente se detuvo, y se giró a su amigo mirándolo con firmeza.

—Mizuki y tú no están metiendo sus manos en esto ¿Verdad? —Colocandose una mano en el pecho de forma dramática.

—¿Perdón? ¡Jamás nos meteriamos en su extraño cuento! Ambos son tan raros que no se dan cuenta que se aman —Trunks bebió de su cerveza y, en total silencio, terminaron de organizar la habitación. Luego, salieron y se sentaron en el sofá frente a la tv. Bebieron más cervezas y Trunks fumó unos cuantos cigarrillos.

Y cuando se aburrieron, apagaron la tv y pusieron música, y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, y siguieron bebiendo y Trunks fumando hasta que se les hizo de noche.

—Creo que ha sido la mejor inauguración de un departamento —Dijo Goten riendo, se sentía un poco mareado.

—Duerme en el sofá, niño. Si te vas volando chocarás con un avión —Goten asintió como un niño obediente y se quitó el pantalón. Trunks puso los ojos en blanco, y fue hasta su habitación para traerle una sábana a su amigo. Cuando volvió a la sala, ya Goten estaba roncando. Lo tapó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

 _ **.**_

Estaba sumergida en la hoja en blanco, que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de trazos. Había hecho una videollamada con Violet para enseñarle lo más básico en los dibujos, y la niña estaba tan emocionada, tan entusiasmada. Ese brillo en sus ojos azules que eran tan hermosos, y ahí la tenía a ella, después de haber colgado la llamada porque tenía que dormir dibujándola. A Marron siempre le encantó las facciones de la niña, ella era muy hermosa. Tanto su madre, como su tío, insistían en que Violet tenía el rostro de alguien importante en su pasado, pero no recordaban quién.

—¡¿Cómo que tres días?! —El grito de su madre en la habitación contigua la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Dieciocho, por favor… —Su padre trataba de calmar a su madre, Marron conocía esos ataques, las hormonas volvían a su madre demasiado sensible— Por fin nos dieron vía libre para atacar —Eso llamó su atención ¿Atacar a qué? Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió con cuidado a la de sus padres, tratando de mantener su ki al mínimo.

—Eres uno de los detectives en el caso ¿Acaso también te toca ir? —La respuesta silenciosa de su padre les dio la respuesta—. Es increíble.

—No me va a pasar algo, hemos mantenido los entrenamientos, sigo en forma, por favor no dudes de tu anciano esposo —Marron sacó su cabeza y miró a su madre, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama, la androide tenía los ojos brillantes, y ante lo dicho por su marido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No estás anciano, tonto —Ella abrazó a su esposo—. Es solo que… Cuidate mucho, por favor. Por mí, por Marron, por Ónice —Krilin acarició el vientre de su esposa.

—Por supuesto.

 _ **.**_

El resto del fin de semana se la pasó volando, pronto, se vieron con el infernal lunes encima, y eso incluía trabajo y estudios.

Marron decidió no ir ese día a la universidad, estaban dando algo que ella ya sabía y no quería ir. Se dedicó a pintar un rato.

Por otro lado, Trunks se dispuso a quedarse en su oficina ese día, en la tarde llegaban los proveedores y él debía estar ahí, ese día le era imposible escapar.

Se prendió un cigarrillo y abrió la ventana para que el humo saliera, se estaba hundiendo aún más en aquella adicción, y no era bueno.

Marron, en su casa, mientras pintaba hablaba consigo misma.

 _Dale una oportunidad, estás enamorada ¿Que más quieres! Sabes que él también está enamorado._

 _No hay nada que perder, tan solo el tiempo que estás usando ahora._

 _¿Pero y los medios? No, podrían meterle en un problema por una menor de edad._

 _¡Que va! Pueden mantener lo suyo en secreto. ¡Pero debes darte una oportunidad!_

 _No te enfrasques en el pasado, cuando te rompieron el corazón ¡Quédate en el presente! En donde tienes a alguien que desea estar contigo y curar ese corazón._

 _No te reprimas de amar por un imbécil._

 _No te cierres, no está de más quitar a veces esas barreras._

 _Ama…_

 _Ama…_

 _¡AMA!_

Con decisión, Marron dejó caer los pinceles y tapó sus pinturas, se quitó el delantal, corrió hacia su ventana y levantó el vuelo. No le importó tener el cabello hecho un desastre, o estar con un overol manchado de pintura.

Nada.

No le importó absolutamente nada.

 _Ama…_

Llegó al edificio en las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula, e hizo disminuir su ki hasta ser mínimo, sobrevoló el lugar y encontró, justamente, la ventana abierta en la oficina de Trunks, notando que su madre no se veía por ahí, ingresó.

 _Ama…_

Trunks se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó entrar.

—Marron —Le dijo cuando la vio—, no te esperaba. Con una sonrisa divertida, ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, el cabello rubio suelto sobre sus hombros. Lanzó el cigarrillo que acababa de quitar de los labios del chico por la ventana.

Marron nunca había estado tan coqueta como esa vez.

―Sabes quién está afuera ¿Verdad?

― ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tengo oculto mi ki? ¿Cuántas veces he venido sin que ella se dé cuenta? ―soltó una risita divertida

―No comprendo cómo una chica tan estudiosa como tú se escapa de la universidad.

―Tu influencia―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―Además, están repitiendo cosas que ya me sé de memoria.

―Entonces ¿Para qué estudias?

―Porque mamá cree que debo tomar un estudio antes de lanzarme en una vida profesional. No creo que el arte se aprenda estudiando ¡Solo viviendo! ―Trunks acercó su silla a su escritorio y apoyó sus brazos en el regazo de su compañera, Marron se sonrojó un poco cuando Trunks le acarició la mejilla quitándole algo de pintura.

― ¿Estabas pintando antes de venir?

―Sí―El Saiyajin le siguió acariciando la mejilla y Marron, como siempre que éste la tocaba, tembló. Trunks lo notó, siempre lo había notado.

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, tratándose de ocultar unos sentimientos que todos notaban, unos sentimientos que tenían desde hace mucho.

Sentimientos, que el día anterior Trunks le había revelado, y ella, cobarde había escapado.

Pero esta vez no.

No iba a escapar.

Se iba a dar una oportunidad.

Mientras más que acercaba Trunks a los labios de su amiga, más sentía Marron que se iba a salir de control. Sentía su ki a punto de desbordarse ya que no sabía mucho el controlarlo para ocultarlo. Trunks deseaba, porque sí, lo deseaba, tocar esos rosados labios. Deseaba sentir su sabor y su calor.

Marron, ya hartándose de la espera, tomó el rostro de Trunks y lo acercó al suyo juntando por fin sus labios. Se besaron y sintieron que el mundo se les venía encima, sintieron como si estuviesen volando, pero de una forma más calmada a lo que normalmente hacían. Marron enredó sus dedos en el cabello lila de Trunks y éste, incómodo de la posición que estaba, se levantó de su silla para quedar más alto que la chica. La tomó la de cintura, apretándola contra sí mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado.

¡Vaya que era delicioso! ¡Vaya que era placentero! El pecho de Marron se calentaba mientras sus lenguas jugaban una deliciosa danza.

¡Cómo había deseado hacer eso! ¡GRACIAS CONCIENCIA!

Mientras se besaban, el mundo que los rodeaba se iba volviendo más claro, más luz entraba en su mundo.

Se deseaban.

Se querían.

Y no se soltarían.

 _¡AMA!_

Sin embargo, no todo es bello, no todo es color rosa.

Sus besos se detuvieron en cuanto la puerta de la oficina de Trunks se abrió. El silencio sepulcral y la ausencia de ki de la persona en la puerta les dio la idea de quien los había descubierto.

Estaban muertos.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Santo Dende! ¿Que es esto? ¿Silvin actualizando dos capítulos el mismo mes? O.O Jajajajaajj_**

 ** _Les juro que este capítulo lo ADORÉ! Adoré escribirlo, adoré idearlo ¡LO ADORÉ! Y la frase del principio... Dejaré que tomen sus conclusiones..._**

 ** _SE BESAROOOOONNN! POR FIN... PERO... ¡CON UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA! Fueron descuiertos... Les juro que esa escena la tenía planeada hace mucho._**

 ** _Por si no saben: Ren es mi OC de la esposa de 17. Violet, es mi OC de la hija de ellos juntos (Los que lee Lapislazuli entendeán a que se debe el físico y nombre de la niña) ¡Lo diré! Hay una teoría de que Violet es la madre de 17 y 18 y me gusta mucho, de hecho, estoy escribiendo un fic del pasado de los gemelos, cuando eran humanos, se llama "Lapislazuli" Por si desean pasarse por ahí. Steven y Ryu tambien, son OC's, los hijos adoptados de 17._**

 ** _Aunque no crean, la inclusión de la famiilia de 17 tiene importancia, en un futuro, algo pasará..._**

 ** _Creanme, nada es lindo en este fic... ¡Mentira! Esto si lo fue!  
AAAYYYY! MUEROOOO_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado :3 :3_**


	9. Capítulo ocho

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Completamente sonrojados, se miraron. No se atrevían a mirar hacia la puerta, pues sabían quién los esperaba de ese lado.

La persona en la puerta carraspeó, y ellos se encogieron. Trunks soltó su cintura y miró sobre su hombro a su asistente, la androide, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre has sido pésima ocultando tu ki, Marron —La voz fría de su madre, provocó un escalofrío en la joven—. Y más cuando las emociones te abruman.

Ambos jóvenes seguían en silencio.

—Nunca has faltado a la universidad, que interesante que sea hoy el día que faltaras.

Ambos tragaron en seco.

—Chiquillo, saldré a almorzar, te venía a preguntar si querías que ordenara el tuyo, pero veo que estás almorzando ya.

Se pusieron completamente rojos, y Marron se giró a su madre. Los gélidos ojos azules ella se clavaron en su hija, haciéndole temblar hasta el alma.

—Tía… —Comenzó Trunks, la androide, con el paso del tiempo, se había acostumbrado que Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan la llamaran tía.

Pero esa vez no.

—Dieciocho para ti, chiquillo —La frialdad en su voz hizo temblar al Saiyajin.

—Dieciocho… Puedo explicarlo.

—¿Que vas a explicarme? ¿El cómo metías tu lengua en la garganta de mi hija?

—¡Mamá! —Marron se puso aún más roja y se bajó del escritorio. Se acercó su madre, estaba completamente roja y su madre se notaba furiosa— No debes alterarte… El bebé… —Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda cuando su madre le dio una terrorífica sonrisa.

—No estoy alterada —Y salió sin decir más. Marron la miró salir, y se sobresaltó cuando la androide cerró la puerta de un portazo. Escuchó una risa, Trunks reía de forma nerviosa y ella lo acompañó.

Estaban rojos, habían estado tan absortos en su propio mundo que no se habían acordado de la gente afuera.

—Maldición —Dijo Trunks—. No sé si podré mirarla a la cara —Y Marron rió. Se acercó a Trunks y lo volvió a besar, sumergiéndose en el sabor de sus labios.

—Nos ahorramos la explicación —Y volvieron a reír como un par de niños.

 _ **.**_

La orden para atacar la esperaban desde hacía unos días, el infiltrado insistía en que esperaran que todo estuviera seguro, que todas las chicas estuvieran dentro de aquel burdel.

Krilin se acomodó el chaleco antibalas por debajo del uniforme, y junto al equipo, se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

No sabía en qué momento podría desatarse el caos.

El burdel era grande, e incluso desde afuera podía escucharse la música a todo volumen como si el lugar fuera una simple discoteca de las oscuras calles de la capital del Este.

—Esperamos la señal —dijo el detective a su lado, pegado a la pared, era extraño que no hubiera guardias afuera.

Cuando la señal fue dada, Krilin se encargó de patear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, logrando que ésta saliera de sus grilletes y volara hacia el otro lado.

—¡Policía de la capital del Oeste!

La música se detuvo abruptamente…

Y el infierno se desató.

 _ **.**_

Marron había vuelto a su casa ya más liberada. Había seguido el camino que su corazón dictó y aunque su madre los había pillado, no le importaba. Nada podía importarle ahora.

Se sentía flotando entre las nubes, veía estrellas aunque fuera de día. Sus mejillas seguían rojas y aun sentía su ki descontrolado.

Se lanzó a la cama y tomó de inmediato su teléfono, marcando enseguida el número de Mizuki. No dejó siquiera que su amiga abriera la llamada, cuando ya le hubo gritado en la oreja.

—¡NOS BESAMOOOOOS! —se imaginó a su amiga apartando su oreja del teléfono ante el grito.

Pero no, recibió como respuesta otro grito. Ambas rieron después de gritarse.

—¡Cuenta todo, rubia! —exclamó Mizuki.

Y lo contó todo, con detalles, recorriendo la habitación casi bailando, saltando como una niña.

Estaba enamorada, estaba feliz, nada podía arruinar todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento… ni siquiera su madre, que Marron sabía que iba a estar algo molesta.

No le importó nada.

Al cabo de media hora, en que estuvo gritando junto a Mizuki en el teléfono, colgó y tomó su block y comenzó a dibujar. El arte fluía a medida que su corazón lo dictaba, nunca había sentido tan real un dibujo.

Había dibujado a Trunks, tal y como lo había visto esa misma tarde, con aquel brillo en los ojos, aquella mirada que Marron sentía que solo le brindaba a ella.

Completamente sonrojada, la adolescente abrazó su cuaderno de dibujos y se lanzó de espaldas en la cama soltando tontos suspiros.

 _ **.**_

Tal vez, el haberlos tomado desprevenidos había hecho que la balanza se inclinara a su favor. Pero ellos siempre tenían armas escondidas, muchas veces eran más, y siempre estaban preparados.

Sí, tenían ventaja, pero eso no quitaba que también habría bajas.

El informante fue una de ellas, cuando quiso enfrentarse al jefe él solo, y no solamente el hombre fue en su contra, sino sus guardaespaldas.

Krilin sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aprovechar este caos y subir las escaleras para llegar donde las chicas.

Le dispararon y él evitó fácilmente la bala, para después disparar de inmediato. Trataba de no matarlos, sino herirlos pero que no se pudieran mover.

Logró llegar a la escalera en medio del caos, y subió corriendo a donde el informante había dicho que habían reunido a las chicas.

Sintió los ki reunidos de las jóvenes en una habitación, y antes de entrar, sonó el radio.

" _Avisamos a las unidades que tenemos todo controlado. El cartel está bajo nuestro control, los sobrevivientes desarmados."_

Krilin sonrió, estaba contento de poder haber salvado a un grupo de chicas.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, y las chicas, que no podían ser mayores que Marron, se encogieron en un rincón. Revisó un poco el perímetro, bajó el arma y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante a las chicas.

—No se preocupen, están a salvo.

Fue muy tarde.

El grito de una de las chicas no lo alcanzó a alertar a tiempo, y lo único que escuchó fue el disparo a su espalda antes de sentir el horrible dolor en su cabeza y caer, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

Dieciocho prestó atención a su taza cuando ésta se quebró en su mano, debió haberle aplicado más fuerza de la que debía.

—Tanto café es malo para el bebé, señora Lázuli —dijo Layla al llegar al escritorio de la rubia con un ramo de flores y ofrecerle un pañuelo para que la androide se limpiara la mano.

—De todos modos se rompió, y todo el café se perdió —gruñó la mujer, lanzando los trozos rotos a la basura y limpiando el escritorio.

—¿No está herida? —la androide se negó. Miró con una ceja enarcada el ramo de flores— ¿No le parecen hermosas? Llegaron para usted.

—¿Otro regalo? Déjalo por allá —ya estaba harta de eso ¿es que nadie superaba lo de su embarazo?

—Este no tiene firma, de hecho apareció en mi escritorio pero la tarjeta dice que es para usted —con un gruñido, la androide tomó las flores.

—Hortensias —dijo. Tomó la tarjeta y la abrió. Tan solo había una sola frase, y no sabía porqué la puso tan nerviosa.

Tal vez era el bebé. Tal vez era la nota de sarcasmo que había en la nota… o tal vez lo que decía, pero la incomodaba.

—¿Lázuli? —la rubia arrojó el ramo a la basura y miró a la otra secretaria aparentando que nada pasaba.

—Sabes que ya estoy harta de los obsequios —le dijo y tomó su bolso, dándose cuenta que ya era hora de salir. Sin avisarle al chiquillo, sin dirigirle la palabra a la otra mujer, la androide entró enseguida al ascensor.

Su corazón latía a una gran velocidad, la incomodidad habitaba en su pecho.

La nota, arrugada en su mano, le quemaba.

No entendía porqué le había afectado tanto, se había sentido amenazada antes, pero esto… se sentía diferente, como si fuera a hacerse realidad.

" _Espero que su cordura dure y sepa superar la tormenta que les caerá encima."_

 _ **.**_

Como cada noche, Marron colocaba las noticias a todo volumen esperando escuchar a su padre hablar anunciando que todo el operativo había sido un éxito.

Aquello tenía a Marron muy nerviosa, porque aunque estuviera entrenado, y fuera inmune a muchas cosas que podían afectar a los humanos… seguía siendo un mortal.

Marron estaba comiendo algo de ramen instantáneo, sentada en el sofá, pendiente a la televisión, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y su madre entró. Marron esperó que ella le dijera algo, pero la androide no le dijo nada.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá, esperando que apareciera algo… Pero nada.

Aquello les causaba angustia, y Marron sabía que su madre estaba muy sensible por el embarazo.

—Madre… Sobre lo de esta tarde… —la androide se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el sofá.

—Olvidalo, Marron. Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para saber qué es lo que te conviene.

—¿Entonces está bien que Trunks y yo tengamos algo?

—Solamente espero que ese dinero que gastamos pagándote una universidad, no se haya ido en vano por estar escapandote con él —Marron se sonrojó y se acercó a su madre.

—Solo fue hoy —le brindó una sonrisa. Su madre no la miró, su vista estaba fija en la televisión, y Marron la notó bastante nerviosa—. ¿Algo nuevo hoy? —le preguntó.

—Nada nuevo… —su voz se cortó cuando apareció la noticia que ellas habían estado esperando. Suspiraron aliviadas al saber que el operativo había sido un éxito y habían salvado a las chicas, pero se pusieron nerviosas cuando no fue su padre el detective que habló.

— _Tenemos muchos heridos y algunos muertos. Todos ellos hicieron una gran labor por lo que nosotros luchamos, por los inocentes._

—Él está bien —dijo Marron—. Está ayudando a sus compañeros… está bien.

Eso quería creerse.

Miró a su madre, la cual parecía estar buscando a su marido en la imagen del televisor… pero obviamente no aparecía.

—Está bien, mamá… —el teléfono de Dieciocho sonó y ésta lo tomó, luego suspiró.

—Es él —dijo la androide contemplando el nombre de Krilin en la pantalla de su teléfono. Abrió la llamada antes de que se fuera a buzón—. Maldición, Krilin… —Marron notó como aquel alivio se iba del rostro de su madre… el teléfono de ella casi se cae de sus manos.

 _ **.**_

Se decía que cuando ya habías visto a la muerte a los ojos, dejas de tenerle miedo.

Sí, pero anteriormente sus muertes fueron rápidas, ocasionados por un monstruo o un alienígena, algo fuera de este mundo. Y había podido revivir.

Esta vez no.

Esta vez estaba sufriendo. Sentía como los sonidos a su alrededor iban disminuyendo, su cabeza ardiendo de dolor.

Esta vez moría de forma natural, sí, la había ocasionado algo exterior, pero su cuerpo guerrero ya avanzado en edad no había podido resistirlo.

Sentía como su corazón disminuía sus latidos… como todo comenzaba a perder sentido en el exterior.

La imagen de Dieciocho y de Marron pasó por su cabeza… no quería que ellas sufrieran, no quería hacerlas sufrir.

Su corazón siguió perdiendo fuerzas, perdiendo la batalla.

— _¡Preparen! ¡Aparten!_

 _Chus_

Una corriente eléctrica le dio un poco de fuerzas. Pero no sabía cuánto más resistiría.

 _ **.**_

" _Le dispararon, está grave en el hospital."_

Aquellas palabras seguían sonando cada vez más en sus oídos mientras acababa con sus uñas. Dieciocho nunca había sentido tanto temor como esa noche, sentada en aquella silla de hospital, monitoreando el ki de Krilin que se debilitaba a cada momento.

Sentía que lo iba perdiendo.

Apretó la manta alrededor de sus hombros que le había mandado Milk con Goku cuando éste atendió a su llamado. Las semillas del ermitaño jugaban en sus manos, no podían dárselas mientras él estuviera inconsciente, debían esperar que al menos pudiera reaccionar un poco.

—Debes calmarte un poco, mamá —le dijo Marron tomándola de la mano. Dieciocho la miró, el rostro de su hija lleno de preocupación—. Recuerda, el bebé.

Dieciocho suspiró. Ellas estaban solas, pues tanto su hermano como los amigos de Krilin, habían estado presentes, pero los doctores les habían expresado que solamente podía quedarse la familia del paciente… así que todos, despidiéndose y dándoles apoyo a las mujeres, se fueron.

El ki volvió a bajar, y su corazón a acelerarse.

En su cabeza, aún palpitaba la nota que esa mañana, como un presagio, como una advertencia de que nunca podrían tener paz.

De que tarde o temprano, una fuerza traería caos, destrucción…

Y muerte.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Presente**_

Expulsó el humo de su boca y apagó la colilla de cigarrillo lanzándola al suelo, y pisándolo con la bota. Sus ojos, tan azules, volvieron a fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo sobre la camilla metálica, el deseo acumulándose en todo su cuerpo.

Algo que ella, con su mecanismo, no debía sentir.

Y es que ella había sido la que la malogró. Esa humana, tan débil a comparación con ella, había puesto todos sus circuitos de cabeza.

La había seducido.

O al menos, es lo que podía interpretar.

Se revolvió su cabello, rubio con gruesos mechones negros, y se restregó la cara, tratando de sacar de su mente los pensamientos de traición que la abarcaban.

Apretó los dientes, quería matar a la humana… pero al mismo tiempo quería tocarla y besarla.

—Malaquite —aquella voz gruesa la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Su creador la llamaba y ella debía atender.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Te has portado bien, querida —dijo el hombre—. La distracción que hiciste para que no nos encontraran los alejó —Malaquite le dió una sonrisa torcida.

—Me creaste para el desastre, es mi experiencia.

—Toma alguna chica, te lo ganaste.

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de la androide. Se acercó a las jaulas y buscó escoger como si estuviera en una pastelería. Las chicas se encogieron, sabiendo lo brusca que era la androide, y que sus juegos no eran aptos para simples y débiles humanas.

No todas sobrevivían.

No todas salían ilesas.

Solo aquella, la que estaba en la camilla había sido capaz y había tenido la fortaleza para enfrentarla.

Y su destino había sido igual que otras.

—Tú, espero que me sirvas —Malaquite abrió la jaula, y se adentró. El grito de una chica de unos veinte años resonó por todo el lugar.

Pronto, su cabello blanco estará manchado de sangre.

Y el olor a muerte seguiría inundando el lugar.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sí, rayos. Tal vez muy pocas para todo el tiempo que me demoré. Y es que este cap me dió algo duro, solo eso… y cabe decir que tengo muchos fics en proceso y que me enfrasqué en ellos… también, sufrí algo de desánimo, es todo.**_

 _ **Nada es excusa, pero espero que sepan, y si aún hay alguien esperando este fic XD, que lo seguiré. Que las ideas afloran en mi cabeza, y están escritas en algún lado.**_

 _ **Que no es bonito el fic XD, aunque tenga cosas bonitas.**_

 _ **Marron es una adolescente, y trato de ponerla un poco normal, debido a toda la rareza que siempre ha llevado.**_

 _ **Sobre Malaquite! Ella es una OC que cree para un fic aparte, llamado Malaquite XD. En ese fic, es hija de Mirai 17 y Mirai 18… en este no, tiene una participación diferente… que se verá en el futuro.**_

 _ **Espero que este corto capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí :3**_

 _ **Besos!**_


End file.
